Legend of Zelda: The Cloaked Knights
by Inbi
Summary: OoT. It's been 7 years since Link was sent back after defeating Ganondorf. Hero only to the Princess, Link spends his time exploring, until one day he chances upon someone he thought he'd never meet. But that's not the only problem brewing in Hyrule...
1. Royal Knight To The Princess

Hello! Long time no story posting. For all you FMA fans who put me on author alert hoping for another FMA story, here's a LoZ story. Link can't be ignored. For all of you who were after a LoZ story, here's a LoZ story. Link can't be ignored. (grins)

This fic follows Ocarina of Time. It goes by the game story rather than the Manga story, but it also follows the European Comic about Link's origins so that I can make this story at least a bit plausible. Bear with me on the whole WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF THAT HAPPENING thing, but it's relevant to a good story.

Anyway, if you haven't seen the European Comic, basically what happens is Link is born into a rich household where there are ALOT of drapes, and the Dad is head of the guards. I'm going to say he's a Knight, since Link is supposed to have the blood of Hylian Knights in him, and it sounds cooler than castle guard. Anyway, Arn arrives home to a few days old Link (Mum looks GREAT after giving birth recently, BTW), and discusses the impending war between the Hylian's, Gorons, Zoras, that whole thing that's mentioned in OoT by the Deku Sprout or something. They decide they don't want Link to be a child of war and plan to travel to the Kokiri Forest to hide from it after Granny tells them about the Kokiri. Dad says they'll leave tomorrow night after he gets back from his shift protecting the King, cuz he's like that, but while on guard a bunch of Hylian rebels attack and Dad gets an axe in the chest protecting the elderly King, who I assume is Zelda's dad's dad, who I think dies in the battle since Zelda's dad is supposed to be ruling by the time Link starts his adventure. So anyway, Dad is supposed to die, Granny informs Mum that Dad died (must be psychic) and Mum decides to flee to the forest alone cuz Granny is stubborn and won't leave the house, so off she goes with baby Link (who's wearing an adorable little green cap). On the way she runs into Kaepora Gaebora who tells her Link is speshul, and warns her about the forest's power, but Mum goes ahead anyway cuz she's a rebel. She arrives, hilariously repeating the story line how every step could be her last. She meets the Deku Tree who tells her to take her baby to the village, but she'll turn into a tree. So she takes Link there, hands him to the Kokiri girl with the headband, and then turns into a sapling. The End. If you actually wanna see it, it's up for free download at Zelda Legends under Comics/Manga. All the other Manga's are there, too, they're pretty cool.

So, with that in mind, here's the story. Enjoy!

**LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CLOAKED KNIGHTS**

**Chapter 1: Royal Knight To The Princess**

_A History of Hyrule. History of Kakariko Village. History of the Sheikah. History of the Gorons..._

Vala sighed quietly. She had read all these books. Memorised every line. She was sure she had completed the history section, but no new books ever arrived. And this place was supposed to be the great Hyrule Castle Library. Placing the books back into their original positions on the dusty old shelves, she peered over her shoulder to take a peek at the dusty old librarian. The aged woman was preoccupied with a rich-looking gentleman. Vala suppressed a rude snort. The man looked like he had rupees to spare, in his fancy, high priced clothing, yet that very man pretended just the other day that he couldn't spare even a green rupee when she had begged him for money. Vala's clothing was tattered and faded, and on the verge of being un-wearable. Yet she had no money whatsoever and couldn't afford new ones. If he would just spare a rupee...

Sighing again, Vala turned back to the shelf. Books were the only thing that kept her occupied these days when she wasn't begging. Thank god for the library, who didn't turn her away just because of her appearance. It was all the Royal Family's fault that she was so poor... It was their fault her mother died of illness from poverty... Turning away from the History section, Vala began to make her way out of the building. But before she made it she was stopped by the Librarian, who knew her by name, calling her over to the desk.

" Vala, Dear," The old woman whispered when she approached, " Good thing I caught you, how would you like to make a few rupees helping an old woman? "

" Could I?" Vala asked, delighted.

" Yes indeed! " The old woman replied with a brisk nod. " There could be no one better to help me. You see, we have some books in the secret room right at the back; really old books that aren't accessible by the public. Hyrule Castle has requested they be transferred to their shelves, but I am too old, and cannot lift the heavier volumes. Might I recruit you to do the lifting for me? " Vala couldn't believe her luck. A chance to make money _and_ look at restricted books!

" Of course!" She uttered a bit too loudly. The Librarian didn't scold her though. The old woman smiled sweetly, beckoning her to follow as she led Vala through a door at the back of the large library that was padlocked. Inside, the room smelt musky, like the door hadn't been opened very often. There was only a few small shelves, all only half filled by books that ranged from medium size to very thick. No wonder the old woman wanted help.

" All you have to do is put these books in the boxes, " She explained while pointing to some cardboard boxes at the back of the room, " And make sure you don't damage them, or I'll be told off by the Castle. " Vala nodded. She couldn't dream of damaging such priceless artefacts! " Let me know when you're finished, Dear, " The Librarian continued, " And I'll pay you twenty rupees. " With that, she left, closing the door behind her. Vala noted that the door wasn't padlocked.

Excited, she turned to the books, deciding to pack the larger ones first. After heaving a few off the shelves and into the boxes, Vala couldn't resist the urge any longer. Carefully, she opened up one of the large books and began to read the beginning. There was no way she could finish all the books, but she could look. This one seemed to be an extended version of the history of Gorons. Not that interesting. Lifting another off the shelf, she flipped through the withered pages. This was about the Zoras. Not that interesting either. Sighing, Vala continued packing the books, not stopping until she had cleared two of the shelves. Making her way to the third, she began to lift another of the heavier books, shifting it to the side to get a better grip. Out of the corner of her eye, Vala noticed another book behind it. This one had a black cover with no title, and was considerably smaller than all the others. Curious, She let go of the large book and picked it up. The pages weren't as yellowed as the other books. Flipping it open, she revealed the fancy lettering describing the title.

_**The Dark Interlopers**_

_What in Hyrule..?_ Vala wondered, flipping through a few more pages. The beginning of the book described the story of the three goddesses, but it had an additional chapter at the end. This version told of the Triforce, and how it is locked away in the Sacred Realm, the Temple of Time being the only access route. It described how to open the realm, and how the information was being kept from the people by the selfish royal family. The further in Vala read, the more difficult it was to understand the text, but what Vala did understand was that whoever were these Dark Interlopers, they had it in for the Royal Family, and they had devised a pretty foolproof way for opening the Sacred Realm and getting the Triforce...

_Maybe this will work..._ Vala thought. _If I could open the Sacred Realm... I could get the Triforce! I could make a wish!_ Vala slammed the book shut, delighted by her find. It was the Royal Family's fault she had such a hard life, and they were going to pay.

... Right after she got her twenty rupees.

* * *

" See her yet?" Link asked as he scanned the wooded area by the entrance to Lake Hylia.

" Nope." Navi replied, floating a few feet above his head. " Just call her! "

" I wanna see where she goes all the time! " Link argued. He walked passed the old stone wall in front of the entrance, revealing the rest of Hyrule Field. Below, in the distance, stood Lon Lon Ranch, where his friend Malon lived. Beyond that was Hyrule Castle which harboured the Royal Family. To his left was the cliff that stretched over a dusty old road that led to Gerudo Valley, and to his right, the massive forest that was home to him and the Kokiri.

It was about seven years since he had saved Hyrule from the evil King Ganondorf. He was secretly unhappy that Zelda had sent him back, but once he returned and realised the young her believed his story, it wasn't so bad. Besides, he did enjoy being a kid again. While it lasted, anyway. He'd grown too old for the Kokiri, now, and even though he still had the desire to play their games, he has simply been too big for a fair few years now. Pushing 18, Link spent his time now exploring Hyrule and running errands for Zelda. He had grown to be very close friends with her and Malon the ranch girl. It was nice to see some people grow old with him. He had often wondered what Saria would look like if she grew up, and how much her personality would change... Zelda was far more serious than she used to be, and Malon... Well, Malon was always pushy, but it was a bit scarier now that she had the strength to throw things. Link had often found it difficult to get let into the castle to see Zelda until a few years ago when Zelda decided to appoint him a royal title so that he'd have to be let in. Now Link is officially called the Royal Knight to the Princess. She had explained to him that it means that as a knight he is able to order the guards around, suppose it doesn't conflict with her's or the King's orders, and he is directly under her command so that no one else aside from her and the King could give him orders. Personally, Link would rather just sneak his way into the castle, but this way things would be easier, plus Zelda could turn straight to him when she wanted something instead of having to recruit him secretly like she used to.

Link buried his arms in the brown cloak he wore. He couldn't remember what it was made out of, but it was warm, thin and easy to move around in, his baldric strapped on the outside so he could still access his weapons. It was coming out of winter now, but while it was still cold the trees were already green. Above him, Navi sighed loudly, determined to let Link know of her impatience. He ignored her and continued to scan for his horse, Epona.

" Great Farore, " He grumbled, " I turn my back for ten minutes... "

" She couldn't have gotten far," Navi stated, " And I doubt she's headed towards Gerudo Valley or made it all the way to Lon Lon Ranch, so she must have headed towards the forest. "

" She doesn't really go there either. " Link sighed. _Better than nothing, though._ He thought.

" Listen, " Navi began, " How about we search for her for another ten minutes and if we can't find her then you call her with your Ocarina so we can hurry up and get to the Castle. Princess Zelda summoned you, you know! " Only half an hour ago while at the edge of Lake Hylia, a Zora boy appeared with a letter to him from Princess Zelda. She was usually pretty good at guessing where he was, deciding that sending the note to the Zoras and getting them to swim to the lake was faster than sending a bird to fly the massive distance between the two landmarks. It was certainly faster. The Zoras had waterways that reached almost all the major areas of Hyrule. There was even a well in the Lost Woods that connected directly to the waterway in front of Zora's fountain, though it was never used, as the Zoras believed it cursed. Probably something to do with the mysterious forces of the Lost Woods, but Zelda had to send a bird when he was at home.

" The note didn't sound urgent! " Link replied as he walked towards the forest.

" The note said there was something wrong with the Temple of Time! " Navi huffed. " You don't think that's urgent? The _Master Sword_ is there, you know! The entrance to the _Sacred Realm_ is there, you kno-"

" I _know_! " Link shouted over the top of her. " It's not like I'm gonna take a week to get there, I can cross Hyrule Field in a day and a half, less if I have to, and I doubt half an hour either way is going to matter! For the love of Nayru, why are you so naggy today? " Link stopped walking, Navi floating down to eye level, which is what she usually does when she's serious about something and wants Link to pay attention.

" I'm sorry, Dear, " She sighed, " I just think this is pretty serious. "

" I know Zelda, " Link replied gingerly, " She's not stupid, if she thought it was imperative that I hurry she would have told me to hurry, now the longer we argue the further Epona will get and I won't find out where she keeps going. "

" Fine, but lets be quick! " Navi gave in. She left his side and flew back up above him, hurrying ahead and making him run after her. She could be pretty quick herself when she wanted to be. Link followed her for a while, looking around for his brown horse, but there was no sign. They were now swerving more to the right, away from the Kokiri Forest and more towards that stretch of woods the Deku Tree didn't control before a huge rocky cliff that barred Hyrule from the rest of the world. Link often wondered what was passed it, but it was too steep and too large for anyone to climb. Not even the Gorons could climb it, he had asked them. The wall surrounded Hyrule, save a few places like the Gerudo Desert, Kokiri Forest and Death Mountain. The Desert and the Forest stretched too far for Link to travel to the end, but when he reached the top of Death Mountain he could see far passed the Hyrule barrier, but all he saw was rocky ground and the occasional patch of trees far off in the distance. It made him wonder if there was anything passed Hyrule, nearby at least. It'd be suffocating if Hyrule itself wasn't so large. He hadn't even seen all of her secrets yet, and he had been to all of the great landmarks, save the Gerudo Desert. He couldn't go there anymore. The time when he had befriended the women that ruled there was not this one, and they no longer saw him as a friend, and he was in no hurry to go there again. He was amazed he pulled it off the first time.

" Hey, look! " Navi's voice suddenly cut through his musing. Link stopped jogging to look up at her. Following her gaze, Link spotted what looked like a small column of smoke rising up from behind the trees. It looked like it belonged to a camp fire or a chimney.

" Why would there be people over there? " Link wondered. " There's _nothing_ over there. "

" Have you ever _been_ over there? " Navi asked. Link paused for a moment.

" No, actually, " He realised, " I always assumed it was just trees before the cliff... Lets check it out! " Link began to run towards the smoke, delighted at the chance to see something new, even if it was just trees and cliff.

" Hey-! " Navi called out, following him. " We're supposed to be looking for Epona!"

" Who says she's not this way? " Link laughed, beckoning her to hurry after him as he ran.

" That boy... " Navi muttered to herself, shaking her small, glowing body side to side as one would shake their head.

Not long later, Link stood in front of a shanty town. It looked like there was no money whatsoever in this place. The buildings were constructed from wood, but they were small and old. The one road leading through it was nothing but dirt, the missing grass and weeds being the only indication it was there. It looked big enough to hold at least eleven people, but there were none to be seen. The column of smoke rose from an abandoned camp fire on the side of the road. It looked like it had only been out for at least half an hour.

" Wow. " Link uttered, amazed.

" Who could possibly be living here? " Navi wondered. " There's hardly _any _resources here. " Link began to wander along the road. Not all the houses had doors, the openings covered only by tattered drapes. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Not surprising, though, whoever lived here probably didn't see strangers all that often and were wary of him. A bit further down the road and Link began to see people, though. The first one he spotted looked like a man dressed in a heavy black cloak with the hood pulled far down over his face. He sat hunched in front of a building no bigger than a shed with grey cloth covering the door. Something compelled Link not to bother him, so he began to walk past quietly. He was seriously starting to get the creeps.

" Hey! " Navi suddenly blurted out, startling Link and almost making him jump out of his skin. She flew over to the cloaked man, hovering over what looked like a fancy spear. It looked out of place in the run down town. " This looks like the spears the Castle Guards use! "

" Navi, leave it alone. " Link fussed, distressed. He beckoned her to return, but she ignored him.

" Look, it even has the inscriptions on it! " She continued, flying in circles around it. " _Long live the king_! But this one is way better than the ones the guards have. It looks more like the one that jerk who's head of the guards has, but nicer. "

" Navi! " Link whined. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous now, but he was definitely sure he wanted to keep moving. Link glanced at the cloaked man. He hadn't moved an inch since Navi went over there, and she was talking pretty loudly. Maybe he was asleep? Collecting himself, Link walked over to the spear, keeping one eye on the man for any movements, but still there was nothing. The guy might as well be dead. Closer now, he could see what Navi was talking about. It looked like the spear was well taken care of, the opposite of how everything else looked. It was very close to what the guards used, but this one looked like it had belonged to a soldier of great importance. Nothing he'd seen at the castle looked like this, even with the highest ranking soldiers and warriors. Granted, though, he wasn't at the castle often and long enough to be certain.

" Stop being a pain and lets go." Link sighed, reaching out to grab Navi as she fluttered around the weapon.

" _DON'T TOUCH IT._ " The cloaked man suddenly snapped, Link jumping backwards a foot from surprise. The guy still hadn't moved, but Link was pretty sure now he was awake.

" Sorry, Sir. " Link uttered, shooting daggers at Navi, who also seemed to be surprised, finally returning to his side. Link hurried away, not glancing back as he scolded Navi.

" I just thought it looked strange. " Navi justified. " Why would such a nice weapon be in this place? And did you see the Triforce Symbol? The guard's spears don't have that. "

" It's probably just really old, you see strange weapons in strange places all the time. " Link growled. Navi hovered low behind him, her light dimming slightly in unhappiness, but Link didn't care. He was still preoccupied with the feeling of eyes on his back. Something he disliked immensely. As he passed another tiny old building, another cloaked man stepped out from behind it. He wore the same black as the other guy, but this one had his hood down, exposing a withered but friendly looking face. The man smiled at him as he walked over, Link feeling a little relieved at the sight.

" 'Lo there, Stranger! " The man greeted him. " It's not often an unfamiliar face passes through here. What could you possibly be after so close to nothing? "

" Let's say I'm after satisfied curiosity. " Link replied with a chuckle. " I never knew there was a town out here. "

" No one does, I suspect. " The man agreed. " Say, might I ask who you are, young man? "

" Oh, I'm- " Link began.

" He's the Royal Knight to the Princess, Sir Link. " Navi interrupted. Ever since Zelda appointed him, Navi had a tendency to tell everybody. He knew she was proud of him, but it still sounded so strange. She probably said it also because she knew Link never introduced himself that way. Sir Link... It made him feel like he should be better than he really is...

" Knight to the Princess, huh? " The man repeated, as if mulling it over. " That must mean you're a pretty important guy. " Link couldn't help but notice the sudden shift in the air around them. It was like the warmth of the moment was suddenly sucked away. Who was this guy...?

" Well, " Link began, holding up his palms and smiling weakly, " I don't like to think it that way..."

" You should be careful around here, Royal Knight to the Princess. " The man stated. " This is no place for important men such as yourself. "

" Uhh, right... " Link replied. " Well, nice talking to you. " Link nodded to him before walking off. He tried not to look like he was rushing as he neared the other end of the shanty town. This side was surrounded by the forest, half of the town shielded from Hyrule's view by the trees. Entering them, he headed straight for the other side, reaching the clearing soon enough.

" What was up with that guy? " Navi finally asked, shuddering as she flew ahead of him.

" Din-knows. " Link sighed, pulling his hood over his head. " That place was creepy. I think that guy was threatening me. "

" Yeah. " Navi squeaked. " Lets not go back, there's nothing there to- Hey, Epona! " Navi suddenly blurted, changing direction in the blink of an eye and zooming off to Link's left. Sure enough, there was Epona, about a mile away. She was happily chewing on the fresh grass, most of it still brown from the winter. From the look of the ground, she had been here a fair few times.

" There you are! " Link declared happily, running over to the mare who whinnied at his approach. " So _this_ is where you go! No wonder I can never find you. " He cooed, stroking her nose. As he petted her, Epona began to shift nervously. She only ever did that when people she didn't know approached her. Behind him, Link heard the grass crunch slightly. Suddenly Navi chimed in alarm. Link whirled around in time to see a black figure right in front of him. Before Link could react, the figure belted him in the mouth, the impact knocking him off his feet as he fell, dazed, to the ground. His head swimming, Link felt a weight being lifted off his back. He regained his senses moments later to see a man cloaked in black disappear back into the trees, Link's shield clutched in his hand.

" _Hey_! " Link cried out. Epona had disappeared again, probably frightened. Link jumped to his feet, his sore cheek forgotten, and chased after the man. His hood had slid back, and his hat had fallen, Link hoping Navi had grabbed it before she followed. He entered the woods where the man had, but there was no sign of him. Not giving up, he continued in, determined to find the guy.

" That was probably that guy you spoke to! " Navi suggested, angered. She glowed brighter than normal, which always made her look a little larger. Link looked around, just as pissed off as his companion. Why the guy would go to so much trouble for a shield... And why not his sword, too? Wouldn't that have been the smarter choice?

" There it is! " Navi informed him, flying over a little way to the right. Link's shield rested in plain sight on the ground. Navi floated above it in circles, silent. Link walked over, standing above it, but made no attempt to pick it up. Suddenly he heard the sound of leaves rustling above him. A split second later Link jumped, grabbed his shield midair, and rolled, leaping to his feet while setting his shield on his right arm while turning to face where he just stood. The cloaked man jumped down just as he'd moved, a spear pointed down at where his head just was. Link held up his shield defensively as he pulled out his sword, a well made weapon identical to the Master Sword in size and weight with a yellow hilt that Zelda had the castle blacksmith make for him. The cloaked man rose to his feet, his face hidden behind the hood. He pointed his spear at Link.

" I'm impressed. " The man uttered. His voice wasn't of the guy that had talked to him, but more like the hunched guy that had yelled at him. The spear was identical to the one they had looked at, too. " How did you know I was coming from the trees? " He asked.

" I spend a lot of time in the forest. " Link replied with a cold grin. " I know all the sounds. "

" Is that so? " The man asked. " Amusing. For the trees will be the last to hear your screams. " Suddenly he leaped at Link, the spear slamming into his shield before he had time to react. Link jumped to the side before back flipping away. _This guy is fast!_ He barely had time to gasp before having to dodge yet another attack. The man came at him again, spear pointed at his head. Link dodged to the left, using his shield to bash away the tip of the spear, leaving the man open. Link swung at him with his sword, intending more to get the guy to back up rather than injure him. But the man had a better idea. Without hesitating, he flipped the spear around, whacking Link's sword out of the way with the other end, leaving Link open. He kicked at him, Link barely able to block it with his shield, but he was still sent stumbling backwards until he found his back against a tree. The man raised his spear and stabbed down at Link, but Link dodged to the side again, gripping the tree trunk with his right hand to whirl him around, allowing him to bring his own weapon down on the guy. But once again his attack failed, as the man simply lifted up the other end of his spear again, not only blocking Link's swing but trapping his sword against the tree. The man kicked at him again, trying to beat him back and make him let go of his sword, but Link held firm.

" Navi! " Link called.

" Right! " Navi responded. She zipped over to his right hand, and with a flash of light and blue sparkles, Link's old Kokiri Sword was in his grip. It was way too small for him now for a sword, but it was still a fine dagger. Link stabbed at the man, forcing him to jump back, freeing Link's sword. Link used the opportunity to jump backwards himself, putting distance between them. Thankfully the man didn't continue his assault.

" Who are you?.!" Link demanded. The man simply lifted his spear again, pointing it straight at him.

" Royal Knight to the Princess. " He replied. " What a weak fighter you are, unable to land even a single blow! Is _this_ what the Royal Family has lowered itself to?.! Giving high titles to babies waving knives! " He growled angrily. " Fitting for a family of cowards! "

" Hold your tongue! " Navi snapped, chiming angrily. " How dare you insult the Royal Family! "

" Quiet, Moth! " The man snapped back. " You will die next if you're not careful! "

" The nerve! " Navi huffed.

" All who follow the Craven King are Craven themselves! " The man bellowed, leaping at Link again. Link charged at him, waiting until a moment before the spear would hit before jumping over the top of him, landing on the ground with ease before swinging his sword around at the guy, who barely managed to duck under it. But then, while still crouched, he raised the blunt end of his spear so it pointed right at Link, and with swift precision, jabbed it at him, catching Link in the chest before he could raise his shield. Link stumbled backwards from the impact as Navi shrieked somewhere above him. The man rose, whirling around to face him.

The blow knocked the wind out of him, and would probably leave a fine bruise. Recovering, Link raised his shield again. He didn't know how much more assault he could take before the guy landed a lucky blow and took him out. And escape was impossible, if he turned his back he was dead.

" Damnit, " Link cursed, " Who the hell are you?.! What is your problem?.! " The man ignored him, charging again._ This is getting old!_ Link complained to himself, preparing for another blow. _Is this his only form of attack? Charge and swing?_ Link leaped and rolled to the side. If he dodged the charge it took longer for the guy to recover and attack again than if he took the hit. _This might be my way in!_ Link thought.

He stepped backwards, putting more distance between them to encourage another charge as the guy turned to face him again. And sure enough it worked, the man charging full speed at him, weapon aimed at his shield. Link waited till just the right moment before leaping to the right, the guy going past him as he turned to swing his sword at his back. Suddenly his sword was smashed away with great force, leaving Link exposed. A moment later the guy's foot landed on his stomach, and Link fell backwards, his back slamming against another tree. The spear struck at him again, Link trying to slide to the side to avoid it, but his reaction was too slow and the spear caught the inside of his shield, the blade sinking into the soft wood. The man pulled his free arm back, a short sword in hand. _Where the hell-?.! _Link gasped. It stabbed at him, and Link was forced to abandon his shield to avoid it.

Now armed only with his sword, Link regained his footing in time to see his shield flung at him. Link could only raise his arms to protect himself, the impact almost sending him staggering. Before he could recover he felt the short sword slice his left hand. The man grabbed the hilt of his sword before kicking him in the stomach again, the sword slipping out of his grasp.

A final blow, and Link was knocked to the ground. He gasped from the impact as he struggled to roll out of the way, but the man planted his foot on his chest, pinning him down as he raised his spear, the tip aimed at his neck.

" _LINK_!! " Navi shreiked.

* * *

Why?.! WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS?.!

Unfortunately we'll never know, since I'm sure right now you're more concerned about Link. Rest assured though, the next chapter will be soon!

'Till then!


	2. Bulblin Stampede

Chapter 2! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Edited to make Link less wimpy. Good advice, Guy, hopefully this is better. (Grins)

**Chapter 2: Bulblin Stampede**

The tip of the spear came to a stop just in time.

Link could feel it pressed against his neck, but all he could do was stare wide-eyed at the man, who seemed to have frozen on the spot. He couldn't even hear the guy breathe, it was like when he had been hunched in front of that shack earlier. Link held his own breath also. It was like everything in his field of vision had vanished except for this guy and his spear. _What in Din's name..?_ He thought.

_Why'd the guy stop?_

For a few, agonizingly long moments, nothing happened. The man stood still and firm on top of him, the spear pressing against his throat with constant pressure. The slightest movement forward, and Link would be a goner. After those long moments, the spear began to slowly lift, just enough so it wasn't pressed against his skin. He could feel the man's eyes boring into him, but his face was still covered by the hood, the drop in light in the woods making the opening in the hood pitch black.

" ... Link... " The man mumbled. His voice was barely audible, even in the sharp silence of the moment.

" Who-...? " Link began, but before he could say any more, the man suddenly bolted. He was gone by the time he sat up.

" What in _Nayru's name_ just happened?.! " Navi exclaimed, staring after the guy. A moment later she zoomed over to Link, hovering close to him. " Link, are you OK?.! " She asked, her voice shrill. " He almost killed you! Poor dear, you're neck is marked! What was _with_ him?.! " She continued to mother him while cursing the cloaked man's name as Link pulled himself together, finally releasing his breath with a shudder. He was just as confused as her.

" Something _very_ strange just happened... " Link panted.

" Yeah, it was like he knew you! " Navi agreed. " Oh- your hand! " Link looked at his left hand to see the leather of his glove had been sliced, his blood staining the opening.

" It's fine. " He sighed, brushing her off. Surprisingly, Navi dropped it and went back to hovering high above his head as Link climbed to his feet, brushing the dirt off his clothes. " Come on, lets leave! " She stated, flying towards the clearing and part way there before realising Link wasn't following. Link had picked up his sword and shield, Equipping them to his back while waving the Kokiri Sword at her as he headed towards the shanty town.

" Link! " Navi protested. " Why are you going that way? "

" I'm going to find out what's going on. " Link replied. Navi followed after him, covering the Kokiri Sword in the same bright light and blue sparkles as before until it was gone.

" You're going to confront the guy that could have just impaled you?" She asked in disbelief.

" I'll risk it. " Link said firmly. " I'm not leaving until I know who that guy is. "

" But-..." Navi began, but stopped. She could see by the expression on Link's face he wasn't going to change his mind. " ...Here. " She sighed, flying in front of him and dropping his hat into his hands from light and sparkles. Link gladly slipped it back on.

They quickly reached the edge of the woods, emerging straight into the shanty town, and what looked like an ambush. Five men dressed in black, hooded cloaks stood right in front of him just a few feet away, all carrying spears, though only two were the fancy looking ones, the rest looked like the regular guard spears he always saw at the castle. Startled, Link reached back for his sword, grabbing the handle before the man in the middle spoke.

" _LEAVE_." He barked loudly. None of the men made any attempt to aim their weapons at him. Due to their behaviour, Link was pretty sure they weren't going to try and kill him again, but they could always attack him. He let go of his sword, not moving an inch.

" Who are you people? " He demanded. " I go nowhere without an answer! " Overhead, a huge storm cloud had rolled over. The sky had been clear when he had entered the trees...

" You leave or you_ die_! " Another one of them growled.

" I seriously doubt that! " Link retorted firmly.

" Link... " Navi muttered in his ear, sounding worried, but Link ignored her, not taking his eyes off the five cloaked figures. He could only wonder how long this standoff would last before one of them gave way. He had no intention of backing down, but he was pretty sure they wouldn't either, and Link would not have the upper hand in a conflict. Even just one of them could easily overpower him, should they all be equal in prowess... But before anything else could happen, a strange sound echoed through the town, sounding like it came from a horn. Link finally looked away, glancing to his right at the trees.

" That sound... " Navi gasped. She floated up high above him, facing the same direction as his gaze. Below him, the ground started to shake under his feet, very slightly at first and slowly gaining strength. Looking down, Link could see the tiny rocks in the dirt begin to vibrate.

_Earthquake?_

The horn sounded again, closer this time.

" That sound! " Navi suddenly exclaimed. " Impossible! That sound! Impossible! Link! " She flew back down, hovering right in front of his face, her wings beating furiously as she chimed in alarm. " Link! Bulblins! Stampede of Bulblins! "

" Bulb-what?.! " Link uttered, leaning back to avoid having her collide with his face.

" Bulblins! " She shrieked. " Get on your horse! _Stampede, GET ON YOUR HORSE!_ " Link decided not to question her. He nodded, taking one last look at the five men in black before running back through the trees and out into Hyrule Field. Now he could see the cause of her alarm. Above them, the clouds were thick and dark, but over the hill what must have been halfway to the Ranch, they suddenly stopped dead, like something had sliced through the cloud and removed the rest, blue sky everywhere else. Link had seen this once before, a long time ago. It was the sky above Hyrule Castle Market when Ganondorf had been in power.

It meant there was a great, dark magic nearby.

At the top of the hill, a monster appeared. It looked like a Moblin, but it was green and shaped differently, it's appearance less like a pig and more like... like something. It had two huge horns pointing upwards and sat atop a huge boar, complete with a saddle and reins and armour down the creature's snout, itself sporting two great horns and tusks lining it's mouth. The boar's eyes glowed a bright red.

" That's King Bulblin riding Lord Bullbo! " Navi informed him. " We have to hurry! " The green thing Navi called King Bulblin raised a brown horn in it's hands, blowing into it to make the sound again. The ground shook harder now, and a few moments later, further to the left, what looked like hundreds of smaller green things riding boars came pouring over the hill, all sitting two to a boar and all swinging bows or swords over their heads. Link couldn't believe the sight. Turning, Link looked away from the stampede, putting his fingers to his lips and whistling a poor version of Epona's Song. It was less effective as the tune played on his Ocarina, but his horse would still come to it when nearby. And sure enough she did, Epona galloping out of the nearby trees and racing over to him, Link climbing up on her back and turning her to face the stampede.

" The Bullbo won't attack on their own, and Bulblins are weak, they'll go down with a single swing of your sword, but there are too many! " Navi explained hastily. " You need to take out King Bulblin, with him gone the rest will disperse! " Link nodded. He gripped Epona's reigns in his right hand, unsheathing his sword. With a kick, Epona was off, charging towards the hill where King Bulblin waited. When Link neared, the great beast almost seemed to laugh at him before kicking the Bullbo into gear, riding down the other side of the hill away from him. Lightning began to flash behind him. Link pushed Epona faster, reaching the top of the hill quickly as the stampede advanced on him. King Bulblin was below, now riding away from the other Bulblins. Link turned Epona and rode along the top of the hill, sheathing his sword and pulling out his Bow, hooking an arrow to it and firing at the King. The arrow hit, the beast crying out in pain as it swerved further away from him.

Suddenly an arrow flew passed Link's head. Looking behind him, the stampede was now right on his tail. One Bullbo pulled up beside him. Link handed his bow to Navi as he pulled out his sword, knocking off the two Bulblin on top in a single swing. The Bullbo swerved away, riderless, getting in the path of at least 7 other Bullbo and making them slow down. Link used the opportunity to turn, easily passing the monsters and riding down the hill. He could now see the true size of the stampede. Thankfully it wasn't as big as he had thought, appearing to total about 50 Bullbo, but that was still a considerable number. The King had now done a complete turn, riding back up the hill to the left of the Bulblins. Link followed him, easily catching up with Epona's great speed. When he was close enough, he swung his sword, the creature making no attempt to stop him and bearing the hit before swerving away. It seemed like this beast was not the smartest. As long as Link could keep up and avoid the stampede, this battle should be a breeze.

" Duck! " Navi stated suddenly. Link didn't hesitate, and three burning arrows soared over the top of him. The stampede had caught up again. Another burning arrow flew right in front of Epona's path, startling the mare and making her slow down for a moment. But a moment was all it took, and before Link knew it he was surrounded by Bulblins.

All of a sudden he felt something hit his side, just below his ribs. Glancing down, Link saw an arrow sticking out of him. He cursed under his breath, yanking out the wooden stick and tossing it aside before returning his attention back to the Bulblins. Swinging his sword skilfully, he managed to knock them off on his right and then his left, the Bullbo swerving away and clearing the sides for a few seconds. In front of him were more of them, the archers turning back to face him as they cocked fire arrows in their bows. Link prepared to duck again, but there was no need. The Bulblins suddenly dropped off their saddles. The Bullbo they were riding swerved away. Before others took their places, Link spotted the cloaked men standing near the trees, all with bows in their hands. They continued to pick off the monsters as Link fought, targeting the ones nearest to him to thin the number he had to take out himself. Soon there were no more near him, but there were still at least thirty five of the Bullbo left, all behind him. Turning Epona to ride away from them, Link returned his attention to the Bulblin King, but the great beast was nowhere in his sight.

" He's behind them! " Navi informed him after a moment.

" Right! " Link nodded. With a decreasing number of Bulblins to worry about as the cloaked men continued their assault, Link turned Epona to ride back down the hill towards Hyrule Field, pushing her for speed so he'd have enough distance to turn safely while ignoring the pain her galloping caused. It was times like this more than others that made Link appreciate the strength and endurance of his horse. He quickly gained the distance he needed and proceeded to turn back towards the stampede, easily passing them and reaching the other end. All the Bulblins now had to turn their Bullbo sharply, slowing them right down and giving Link even more moving room. Up ahead was King Bulblin. The creature spotted his approach and lifted his horn again, but this time it was a higher-pitched sound, and in short bursts. King Bulblin then rode off down the hill, heading towards Lake Hylia.

" The Bulblins are dispersing! " Navi cried out. Link pulled Epona to a stop, looking behind him. All the Bulblins that remained were now spreading out. Most of them turned around and followed their king, but there was a handful of about twelve Bulblins riding six Bullbo that continued straight for him. They were most likely the distraction to stop Link from following the rest. And that was fine with him, for he had no intention of following them. But now there was just this small group to take care of.

Link gripped his sword tightly. The cloaked men had picked off a few more, Link now left with four Bullbo packed with Bulblins. He kicked Epona into gear and she galloped towards them. Two more fell, the Bullbo leaving the standoff. Link turned Epona at the last moment, riding passed the remaining Bulblins while taking out the two closest to him. Suddenly there was another Bullbo in front of him to the side, one Bulblin riding atop it. It had hidden behind the others to escape Link's notice and now rode full pelt towards him with the intent to ram. Epona noticed this and began to slide to a stop in a panic, but there was no time. The Bullbo rammed right into her side, Link feeling his horse buckle underneath him. The force tore the reigns from his hand and sent him flying.

He felt the ground slam into him, and the world flashed red before dimming to black.

* * *

Broken, far away voices was the first thing Link heard when he came to. His head pounded to every syllable... He had yet to understand a word...

" Link... " A closer voice uttered. This one was familiar... Navi..? After a few moments, Link opened his eyes slowly and slightly, the light, while dim, blinding him. Link groaned from the pain, struggling not to close them again as his vision came into focus. His fairy friend filled his line of sight, close enough that he could just hear her wing beats. Link was pretty sure the light she cast was dimmer, too. He was starting to think she could control that.. " Link! " She said again, though still quietly. " Thank the Goddesses, you're awake! "

" What... " Link began, but Navi cut him off with a shush.

" Don't talk, Dear, " She mothered him. " You took a nasty fall, on top of that arrow! " Link groaned again. He tested his limbs. Nothing seemed broken, but it ached to move any part of him. He had a pounding headache.. Behind Navi was a wooden roof. It felt like he was lying on an old bed. The voices he had heard before were gone. Gritting his teeth, Link pulled himself up to a sitting position. The sudden movement left his head swimming, Link having to wait a few seconds for it to pass before he could look around as Navi told him off. He was in one of the small shed houses, the door missing and covered by thick grey cloth that blocked out most of the light, save what shined through small tears in the fabric. There was nothing else in the room apart from his bed and a small chest of drawers that looked like it had been built from poor wood and had seen better days. On top of it was Link's hat, tunic, gloves, shirt, cloak, boots, and baldric, his sword and shield still attached. His chest was bare aside from old bandages that looked like they'd been ripped from more cloth. Even his hand had been bandaged.

" Who bandaged me? " Link asked.

" I don't know, " Navi answered, sounding impatient. " He didn't take his hood off and didn't say a word the entire time. Did a pretty good job, though. " She added. " Now lay down! Please, Link, you're hurt! "

" I'm fine. " Link muttered. The amount of care the guy had put into treating him was astounding.. " It was just a f- Oh _crap_, Epona! " He gasped. Memory of his dear horse buckling underneath him forced it's way back into his mind. That impact would surely have killed her! Link began to pull himself to a stand before Navi flew down in front of his face again.

" Epona's fine, don't worry. " She informed him. " She was pretty hurt after that Bullbo ram, but I had one of those bottled pink fairies you caught a while ago and healed her with it, she's as healthy as a newborn. "

" Thank the Goddesses... " Link sighed holding his head in one hand in relief. He'll have to treat that girl extra nice to make it up to her... _Without_ Malon finding out... " I need to be more careful... " He mumbled to himself. A few minutes later they heard someone approach the door. Another moment went by before the cloth was pulled back, the light outside blinding Link. He looked away, wincing.

" What are you doing? " The man said as he entered. He sounded angry. Link recognised the voice as the guy he had fought in the forest. He looked back over at him when his eyes adjusted to see the guy was still wearing his hood. Talk about an obsession... " Lay down, boy! " He continued, almost spitting the words. " You have three days to recover from that, and then you're leaving, able-bodied or not! "

" Three days? " Link repeated. " I'm perfectly fine _now_. Though I suppose I should thank you. " He said to the man coldly. " This is quite a change in hospitality. "

" Don't be a smart ass. " The man growled, pointing a finger at him. " If you're fine then you have ten minutes to get lost. " Before Link could reply, the man turned and exited the shack, the cloth falling into place behind him. Sighing, Link went back to rubbing his head. The ground was harder in winter...

" I wonder what's up with that guy? " Navi huffed as she flew in circles above him. " He attacks you, then he helps you, then he's booting you out. And he's so rude! "

" At least his not attacking me again. " Link muttered. " That guy is freakishly good... " Link reached over, picking up his undershirt. As much as he desired to simply leave, there were still so many questions he needed answered. Why they tried to kill him was obvious. The guy was cursing the Royal Family during their fight. But why did they have such a grudge? Was it truly the King's fault they were here? Or was that just the excuse of a lazy man? And why did he suddenly change his mind so much about killing him upon learning his name? Link could only guess that the guy knew him somehow, but not by sight. Knew him enough even to defend his life as they did during the Bulblin fight.

The Bulblins...

" Hey Navi, why were you so alarmed about those green monsters? " He asked his companion.

" The Bulblins? " She muttered. " Oh, yes! The Bulblins! How is that possible? " She began to fly in circles.

" ... You're losing me... " Link said.

" Oh, right. " Navi stopped spinning, turning to look at him again. " Listen. Eighteen years ago the Hylian's intervened in the war between the Zora and the Gorons. At first it started out as a way to make peace, but it didn't last long as rumours about the Triforce being able to grant a single wish of whoever touched it started to spread. Minorities began a search for it until it had even grabbed the attention of the Hylian King, Zelda's father. "

" You mean he searched for it, too? " Link uttered.

" No, Dear, give him more credit. " Navi replied. " The Royal Family knows the full version of the Legend of the Triforce. The King knew full well where it was foretold to reside and put great effort into making sure others didn't learn of it, but not out of selfish greed, but fear that people would try to open the Sacred Realm and claim it. The people who sought after it desired it's power either for selfish gain or for noble causes, but they all wanted the same thing. It's_ power_. No man, unless completely balanced in power, wisdom and courage could ever properly possess the Triforce. Should such imperfect men ever touch it... Well, _you_ know what happens. " She chuckled. " Anyway, as the war went on people began to come up with different theories on where the Triforce could be. Most were ultimately harmless, a few were dangerous, some groups resorting to human sacrifices, thinking they could bribe the Goddesses into giving it to them. But there was one group... " She paused, looking away and floating up into the air as if deep in thought. " Interlopers who possessed a dark magic learned the real legend. A traitor to the King fled the castle with the knowledge and joined them. These interlopers came very close to their goal. They backstabbed allies and each other, all determined to be the sole owner of the Triforce. Eventually they caught the attention of the Goddesses, and were taken from our world in a single night. Hyrule was never troubled by them again, and eventually the war ended peacefully. "

" So what about the Bulblins? " Link asked again.

" Oh yeah. " Navi flew back over to him. " Like I said, these Dark Interlopers possessed a powerful magic. It wasn't just focused on opening the Sacred Realm. They also had the ability to summon powerful monsters, either in great strength or great numbers. How, no one ever found out, but they did. These monsters aided the Interlopers in destroying their enemies and allies, as well as each other. The Bulblins were one of their unique beasts. Their job was to raid villages and kill their opponents, with one King Bulblin to lead them. Once the Dark Interlopers vanished, all the monsters they had created vanished also. That's why I was so surprised. " She explained. " There should be no Bulblins in Hyrule, for there are no Dark Interlopers! None! I can't understand why they would show up. The Goddesses wouldn't allow their return... "

" That is strange.. " Link muttered.

" We'll have to inform the King of their presence. " She continued. " If those things are allowed to roam they'll destroy more villages! " Link nodded, returning his attention to dressing himself. Lately the Kingdom has been prosperous, with plentiful water and crops, and so Hylian's had begun branching out further than just the Castle Market and Kakariko Village. Being new settlements, almost all of them were unprotected. Those Bulblins would raze them to the ground in minutes...

A moment later the light grew brighter in the room. Looking at the doorway, he could see more pinpricks of light in the cloth from holes then before.

Had that guy been standing there..?

" Was that guy just eavesdropping? " Navi exclaimed, outraged. " That does it! I'm sick of putting up with his comments! I'm looking through his stuff! " The enraged fairy flew away from Link and down to the chest of drawers next to him.

" Good luck. " Link mumbled under his breath. He watched Navi struggle to open the drawer, but whatever grip she managed to get was far too weak to make it budge. She kept it up though, until well after Link had finished dressing. Once he had gotten his gloves on, he looked back over at her. She was still tugging away at the tiny little handle carved into the wood, but hadn't managed to move it an inch.

" How long are you going to keep that up? " He asked as he sat back down.

" I'm getting in this drawer if it's the last thing I do! " She growled, but Link could hear the fatigue in her voice.

" Look- You're gonna hurt yourself. " Link sighed, reaching down to her. He Grabbed the fairy gently in a loose grip and pulled her away from the drawer. But whatever grip she had was far too strong for Link to loosen, and as he pulled Navi back, the drawer slid open with her.

" Yes! " Navi cheered, escaping Link's hand and flying through the opening.

" Navi! " Link scolded. " Get out of there! " He pulled the drawer open wider, spotting her near the back. There was nothing in the drawer except for his companion and a yellowed piece of paper in the corner. It looked like it was the back of a pictograph. His curiosity getting the better of him, Link reached in and picked it up, flipping it over in his hand to see the other side.

It was old and faded, but definitely a pictograph. It was of a family of four. A young man and woman stood in the middle, holding up a small baby that looked like it had not long been born. To the left of the photo was an old woman sitting in a chair fixed to the wall and covered in drapes. They all looked very happy. The man had short, light coloured hair and a strong face, his arm around the young woman, who had a pointed, pretty face and light coloured hair tied up in a platted bun he'd seen on some of the upper class woman at the castle. Their clothes were well-tailored and the room well furnished, suggesting further that they were an upper class family of noble birth or stature.

" Wow.. " Navi muttered next to him. " You think this is his family? "

" It must be. " Link replied. " If this guy is that guy... I wonder what happened to the rest of them? " Link looked again at the little baby. On it's head was a small cap. The young woman held it closely to her, the man with his free arm under it's head. Due to the lack of colour in the pictograph he was unsure if it was a boy or girl. It was definitely not a recent picture, as for the last six years all pictographs produced beige pictures. Perhaps this had something to do with the man's present attitude?

Link heard footsteps approaching the shack again. Before he could react, the cloth was pulled aside and the man entered. Halfway through the door, he paused, spotting what Link was holding.

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?.!_ " He barked, acting like Link just picked a Bomb Flower. He dashed forward, one hand in a fist while the other reached for the picture.

" Hey, hey, careful! " Link jumped to his feet, moving the picture out of reach while holding his other hand out to stop the guys advance. " You'll rip it, here, here. " When the man slowed, Link handed him the picture carefully. It was torn from his hand before the guy stepped back.

" _Don't you know to stay out of things not belonging to you_?.! " He hissed.

" Sorry, " Link apologised, holding up his palms in submission. " Navi tricked me. "

" You were _tricked_ by a _moth_? " The man growled, sounding doubtful.

" Well-... You had to be there. " Link replied after a moment. " ... Is that your family? " He asked, pointing to the picture now at his side.

" None of your business! " He snapped. " Now _get out_! " He stood to the side, pointing out the door.

" Hey! " Navi stated, flying over to hover in front of the man. " Just one question! Why did you let Link live? "

" Go! " He continued to point to the doorway. " Neither of you should be here! "

" Why?.! " Navi shouted, chiming in anger. " _Why_ shouldn't we be here?.! Why won't you answer our question?.! Speak up, or are you afraid?.! "

" Control this thing! " The man ordered Link, batting at her, but he didn't make much effort with accuracy.

" I'd like to know, too. " Link replied harshly. " If you fear a retaliation from the King then you needn't. I'm not a Messenger Boy or a tool! "

" I fear no _King_! " He spat. Moments later the cloth was pulled aside again, another cloaked man standing outside.

" Sir, maybe you aren't handling this well. " The new guy sighed. He raised his hands, pulling off his hood. This guy had long brown hair and looked to be in his early thirties, with a pointed face and narrow eyes.

" This does not concern you, Sagan! " The hooded guy growled.

" For once, it does. " The man named Sagan replied. " I believe your stubbornness is affecting your behaviour. I accept whatever punishment my disobedience warrants. " With that, he stepped inside, the shack remarkably holding three people with still a bit of room to spare. He walked over to Link, holding out his bare hand for Link to shake. " I am Sagan. " He stated. " I'm happy to see you are alive. " Link shook his hand slowly, giving him a strange look, Sagan only laughing at it. " Sir Arn is a strange man. " He continued with a smile. " Always putting others ahead, even when it's completely unnecessary. How about we continue this outside? " Sagan then turned, exiting the shack. The hooded guy Sagan had called Arn simply sighed, shaking his head.

" Damn fool... " He mumbled under his breath before following Sagan out the door. Link hastily grabbed his baldric, the last thing left on the chest of drawers, and dashed out after them. Outside, it looked to be morning. Had he been out all night..? Looking around, he noticed three other men standing to the side of the shack, all with their hoods off. The first was the guy Link had seen the other day who had threatened him. The second guy had short, grey-black hair and a rounded face, looking older than the rest of them by about five years. The third had slightly long, dark blonde hair and a long face. They all wore black cloaks. In front of Link stood Sagan, next to him a man with short, light-blonde hair and a strong face, appearing to be in his forties. This was the guy in the picture with the woman and the baby, but was now much older, and didn't seem to have that happiness with him anymore.

" You must forgive Arn for his behaviour. " Sagan began. " I'm sure he has his reasons, but he has not been one for personal matters for a long time. " He looked over at Arn. " You confuse me, Sir. " He added. " Viscen's young 'un was happy to meet him. Don't you wish the same for your son? "

_Son?_

" What?.! " Link exclaimed. Navi chimed in alarm beside him. Arn sighed again. He stepped forward until he stood directly in front of Link, finally opening his eyes and looking at him. His eyes were bright blue, like his, but looked wary and solemn.

" Link... " He began, but paused, like he was trying to find words. " The young woman in the picture... Did... you recognise her? " He said after a while.

" No... " Link uttered after a moment. " Should I? " The man lowered his head again, looking sadder.

" You _should_. " He replied. " Yet you _don't_. It can only mean she did not survive... Link... That woman... " He looked back up at Link. " Her name was Medila. She was your mother. "

Link's blood ran cold.

" She's _WHO_?.! " Navi gasped beside him. Link was speechless, unable to do anything but stare in shock as his mind put the pieces together. His mother.. The young woman in the photo, who had light hair in a platted bun and a pointed face... Who looked so happy holding the baby... The baby being...

The baby being _him_.

" M-my-... " Link stammered, his voice trailing off.

" That picture was taken 18 years ago... " He explained with a harsh tone that seemed to be his natural way of talking. " A few days after... you were born... " He paused, looking annoyed and uncomfortable.

" ... You're my son... "

* * *

Won't it be interesting to see how they react to each other? (grins)

'Till next chapter!


	3. Family Ties

**Chapter Three: Family Ties**

" You're... " Link muttered, wide-eyed. Arn simply stared. It felt like Link's mind had gone numb.

_Could he...?_

Link's grip loosened on his baldric, the leather strap slipping from his fingers.

_Impossible..._

As it fell, Link moved his hand, grabbing the hilt of his sword, which slipped out of it's scabbard. He raised his weapon and pointed it at Arn's head, glaring at the man through narrow eyes.

" Link-! " Navi exclaimed.

" My father is _dead_! " Link shouted, ignoring her. Arn narrowed his eyes at the sight, the sorrow replaced by a wary and cold gaze. " The Great Deku Tree told me this himself! I don't believe your claim! "

" The _what_? " Sagan uttered.

" Link, the Great Deku Tree doesn't see everything... " Navi mentioned in his ear. " And neither does the Great Owl, it's possible they were wrong! "

" Then show me proof! " Link snapped. " Prove you are who you say, or I'll cut you down! " Arn simply stood there, staring at Link as if daring him to strike. After what seemed like hours, Arn nodded and turned away, glancing back at the other cloaked men. They all straightened their postures as he did so.

" Dismissed! " He barked. They all slapped their arms across their chest in salute before walking off briskly, and without a word. They behaved exactly like castle soldiers. When they all had disappeared, Arn turned back to Link, his expression grim.

" Wise thinking. " He said. " Lower your sword. "

" I've stated my demands. " Link replied sharply, his sword not even twitching. Arn simply lowered his head and sighed. After a moment, he suddenly dashed to the left and then forward, grabbing Link's left arm and twisting it behind his back. He kicked Link's legs out from under him before slamming him into the ground. Link cried out in pain from the impact, his stomach throbbing from his wound. Arn held Link's arm up, keeping it twisted and pushing it to the right while planting a boot on his back, pinning him.

" Now _let go_ of your sword. " He ordered. Link was losing the feeling in his hand as his entire arm and shoulder screamed with pain. He obeyed, letting his weapon slip from his fingers and clatter harmlessly to the ground. Arn let go of his arm, Link letting it drop to the ground, still aching. He picked up Link's sword and tossed it away, lifting his foot off of Links back to kick away the baldric with his shield, scabbard and quiver still attached.

" Un..necessary... " Link groaned, his face in the dirt.

" We good now? " Navi sighed, floating above Link. Arn knelt down next to him as Link sat up, rubbing his arm and wincing.

" Eighteen years ago, " He began, " I was a Knight, stationed at the castle as head of the guards. The king was afraid rebels would invade the castle, and so I was instructed to guard him that night. I had discussed with your mother about fleeing Hyrule to the forest where your grandmother had told us Kokiri children lived, but the Goddesses did not agree. That night the castle was attacked, and the old King was killed, myself seriously wounded and thought dead. But once again the Goddesses saw fit to punish me, and I survived. The old King's son was furious at our failure. He claimed us traitors for failing to protect the King and banished the survivors of the battle from his kingdom. There were seven of us who survived. Two has since died of old age and weakness. Before I was cast from the castle, I managed to return to my home only to see it razed to the ground. My family.. My wife, my son, and the wise old woman were gone. " He paused, frowning deeply at Link, who now sat cross legged, listening intently. " I hoped, prayed to the Goddesses, that Medila had fled and followed our plan... but all I spoke to reckoned they saw no one leaving the building when it was raided and destroyed.. I thought I had lost all of you... " Link simply stared, mouth agape.

" Link, " Navi uttered quietly, " That sounds a lot like the story the Great Deku Tree told us.. I think he's telling the truth. " Link looked down, taking in all he had heard. The Deku Tree had explained that his father had been killed during the war... That would mean that battle would have been the very start... And that his mother had fled to the forest to save him... Exactly what Arn had said his mother did... And Link hadn't said anything about the forest _or_ the Kokiri... _And_ the guy's initial reaction when he had heard his name...

" ...I find it hard to believe that the King would react so severely. " Link said eventually. " ... Other than that... " His voice trailed off.

" So you believe me? " Arn asked.

" I am having trouble accepting your story, is all. " Link sighed, his voice grim. He rose to his feet, brushing himself off as Arn stood also.

" Suit yourself. " The man huffed. " Whether you believe me or not does not change the fact that you are leaving. "

" What? Why? " Navi chimed.

" This is no place for a respected Knight. " Arn growled.

" Respected? " Link repeated with a tone of humour.

" What? " Arn uttered.

" Eh- nothing. " Link stated. Arn gave him a funny look, but thankfully Navi interrupted before Link was forced to elaborate.

" So you're not the slightest bit concerned if Link believes you or not? " She asked rudely, flying between them to hover right in front of Arn's face.

" I told you, Moth, the end result will be the same. " Arn snapped, glaring at the little fairy.

" I'd certainly prefer confirmation. " Link said firmly. " I just need to think of a way to prove you are who you say.. " He held his hand to his chin as he looked down, thinking. He didn't know what he'd do if it were true, but he simply had trouble trusting this guy right now. He simply couldn't bring himself to accept Arn's identity on mere word alone. He just needed something more... A memento..? That wouldn't do, Link owned nothing but what he had collected himself... and he doubted the Deku Tree would recognise him... Would Kaepora Gaebora know? If only Link knew how to contact him, the Great Owl could be anywhere...

" Hey, what about Zelda? " Navi interrupted his thoughts. " She's been pretty in touch with the Triforce of Wisdom. Maybe she can sense your lineage? "

" Do you think it'd work that way..? " Link wondered, looking up at the blue fairy. She could certainly see things he could never see, like what kind of person somebody is, and all by simply meeting them... Perhaps he should take Arn to see her? Would it be wise to present the Princess to a man who despised her..?

" Who is _Zelda_ and what is this about the Triforce? " Arn asked.

" Oh- Zelda is the Princess of Hyrule. " Link explained. " She's a good friend of mine. "

" The_ Princess_?.! " Arn exclaimed. " Impossible! "

" It seems a trip to the castle will prove more things than one. " Link replied after a moment of thought. It seemed he had no choice but to have Zelda meet him. But Link will be sure to keep an eye on Arn as they do so... But then, if he chose to attack, there wouldn't be much he could do other than stall... _Ahhh,_ Link grumbled inwardly,_ is the risk worth it? _The chance of endangering his beloved Princess for the chance to have a living relative?

" I am _not_ going to the castle. " Arn snapped, ignorant to his son's worries. " Did you listen to my story at all? "

" I heard you. " Link said. " But that was eighteen years ago, what makes you so sure the King still remembers? Besides, We'll be seeing the Princess, we won't be going near the King. "

_Surely the risk is worth it..._

" Irrelevant. " Arn stated. " I despise the Royal Family and refuse to step foot in it's Kingdom! " Link could hear the hatred in his voice.

_Surely...?_

" Once again, eighteen years. " Link repeated, pressing the matter despite his fears. " A lot has changed. The Kingdom is doing fine and the people are happy. If you made an effort to see the land you hate so much I'm sure you will agree with me. " Arn paused, appearing to think over what Link said. " And, " Link added, " The trip will allow me to confirm what you say. If you truly are my father you have less reason to refuse. " After a minute Arn slouched his shoulders and lowered his head, grumbling a sigh.

" Very well, Boy. " He uttered, looking back up. " But don't believe I will respond well should we run into your beloved _King_. "

" That guy never steps outside anyway. " Link replied. " It's a done deal. It'll take a day and a half to reach the castle on horseback, but I know a shortcut that will get us there by midday, if you're willing a stop through Kakariko Village. "

" How could going to that Sheikah Village be a _shortcut_? " Arn growled.

" Uh, it's not a Sheikah Village anymore... " Navi informed. " All the Sheikah died in the war, that we know about anyway. Kakariko Village is full of Hylians, now, and sometimes a group of Gorons that travel there to sell their wares. "

" Is that so? " Arn replied. " Those Sheikah were dark creatures anyway. " He huffed.

" You're just a big bundle of tolerance, aren't you? " Link sighed.

" Don't be a smart ass. " Arn growled, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

An hour later, Link stood by the trees in Hyrule Field, Navi and Epona his only company. He thoroughly checked his horse over, making absolutely sure she was alright while apologising repeatedly. He knew she understood nothing but the usual commands, but it made him happy to say something to the mare. He did not see the end result of the collision, glad Navi had taken the liberty of saving his horse herself. Not only would he be devastated at the loss of Epona, but he wouldn't be able to show his face at Lon Lon Ranch any longer, unless he desired an endless beating from Malon. Link shuddered at the thought.

Epona whinnied softly. Link could tell by the sound that she wasn't happy. The Pink Fairies were a blessing from the Goddesses with their fantastic power, but they had their drawbacks. Certainly nothing worse than the death one would suffer without them, but still, Link understood Epona's discomfort. Pink fairies had the ability to heal any and all wounds instantly, reviving those even on the very brink of death. But it wasn't natural for injuries to heal so quickly, and the mind doesn't seem to understand when a wound is suddenly gone, continuing to tell the body that it is in pain for at least an hour before it adjusts. It is like when a sickly man has a limb amputated, perhaps from disease, and then continues to feel the pain in that missing limb for days on end, should he not die from infection or fever.

Not like it mattered, anyway. They healed the injured, which is worth such side effects. But it did make Link feel bad. Epona would have had to deal with the pain of her injury for a fair while. It was a good thing Link was planning to use the shortcut to the castle so he didn't have to ride her across Hyrule, or he'd feel worse for her.

_The castle..._

Link began to absentmindedly stroke Epona's neck as his mind wandered to Zelda. He had sounded confident when convincing Arn to meet her, but inside he struggled to fight off doubt. Only yesterday had this man come so close to ending his life, and now Link was about to hand the Princess to him... The man was far better a warrior than him. Link would be no match should he attack. And he could not guarantee that Arn won't, his only assurance being that he only seemed to direct his hatred to the King...

" Surely the risk is worth it. " Navi interrupted his thoughts, dragging him back to Hyrule. Link looked up at his companion, who floated above him. Navi knew him too well... " I don't think this guy will do anything. " Navi continued, showing off her ability to read Link like a book. " I don't get a bad feeling from this at all. "

" I, either. " Link replied, looking back down at his hand which still rubbed the brown fur of his steed. " But such feelings confirm nothing. We've had many experiences that agree. "

" And yet so many that disagree. " Navi replied. " You hold the Triforce of Courage, Link. Just because you can't read people like Zelda can doesn't mean you're in the dark. You can also seem to tell when a person is dangerous, even if you don't realise it right away. "

" What use is it then if I notice too late? " Link asked, annoyed. " All you've said is I may yet be wrong. "

" I'm just saying I think you're being silly. " Navi replied. " Trust me, Arn isn't dangerous. But if you're so worried you can just make sure you are always between them. "

_That'll have to do._ Link thought, sighing loudly. He knew he would never drop this matter, and there was no other way to solve it other than with Zelda's help. But it wasn't just Arn that nagged at him...

Link mentally forced the matter to the back of his mind, returning his attention to his horse as he proceeded to remove the reigns she wore. He usually didn't use them unless planning long journeys across Hyrule, seeing as his horse wandered off so often. He would have taken them off when he reached Lake Hylia had he not been distracted by the Zora messenger long enough to give her a chance to run off. Once they were removed, he handed the reigns to Navi, who surrounded it in white light and blue sparkles before it simply disappeared from his hand. It was neat how she could hold all his stuff for him. There was no way he'd have been able to defeat Ganondorf while lugging around items such as the Iron Boots or the Biggoron Sword.

Now satisfied that Epona was sorted, Link began to pet her again. Soon Epona began to shift nervously, signalling somebody's approach. Link turned to see Arn walk out from the shadows of the trees. He still wore his black, full length cloak, and Link could see nothing in his hands. If the guy had packed for a trip, he certainly couldn't tell.

" Ready? " Link asked, giving him a confused look. Arn simply nodded. It was impossible for Link to tell what the guy was thinking. He still wore the same displeased expression as he had before. Deciding not to ask questions, Link stepped away from Epona as he reached into his tunic under his cloak, pulling out the Ocarina of Time.

" What is that thing for? " Arn asked.

" This is the shortcut. " Link replied. " All around Hyrule there are these strange temples, and each temple has a particular song, where, when played, it transports you to the area where it resides. "

" That's the stupidest thing I've heard come out of your mouth. " Arn growled. Link merely chuckled.

" Whatever you choose to believe, " He replied, " It doesn't change the fact that it works. " Arn narrowed his eyes. Link didn't blame him, it certainly sounded strange. " There's a temple in Kakariko, " Link continued, " In the graveyard. It's the closest to the castle without transporting to the Temple of Time, which I think we shouldn't do right now. "

" Why? " Arn asked, still doubtful.

" Uh.. I just get the feeling it'd be a bad idea. " Link answered after a moment. He recalled the letter Zelda had sent, summoning him while mentioning something wrong with the Temple of Time. If it was enough to worry Zelda then it would probably be unwise to teleport into the middle of it, at least until he had more information. " Make sure you're holding on to me. " Link added as he lifted up his hat so Navi could slip under. He raised the Ocarina to his lips as Arn placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder, and began to play the Nocturne of Shadow. The haunting melody seemed to echo through the trees behind them as the world began to shimmer a dark purple before growing to a very bright white around them. As everything else faded from Link's view, his nagging doubts rose to his consciousness once more, and he couldn't help but worry if what he was doing was right.

He remembered Navi's comment about sensing danger. About how he does notice those sort of things, even if only eventually. He did not currently feel Arn was dangerous. But he couldn't help but recall how he had felt in the shanty town...

If these men were so harmless...

...Why had he felt so _disturbed_?

* * *

A short chapter, for my standards anyway. I should have the next posted in a few days, but incase I don't put up a new one beforehand, Merry Christmas! (Grins)

'Till next chapter!


	4. Zelda's Insight

Chapter four! I seem to be having trouble coming up with chapter titles. Hope they're not that bad.

**P. N. Blackford:** To be honest, I didn't think of that, that would have been smoother, yeah. I figured it'd be fair though to mention where I was getting all the strange ideas from though, but no matter. I offered the story, but I will also add it in during my story as time goes by so it'll still have some smooth reading, as you suggested. (grins)

Thanks to all for the reviews!

**Chapter Four: Zelda's Insight**

The silence was agony. Neither Link, Arn, or Navi uttered a word as they walked along the dirt path towards Hyrule Castle. Link focused his gaze on the huge gate coming up in front of them, trying to look nonshalant. He wasn't quite sure why he was acting so strange. He had managed to avoid extensive silence all the way there, but at the moment it was like he simply couldn't think of what to say... What _could _he say?

They had just spent the entire morning travelling through Kakariko Village and then the dirt road between the Village and the Castle before weaving their way through the Market crowd. Arn had seemed amazed when they had rematerialized in front of the Shadow Temple. Of course, _he_ had no idea what it was, and Link didn't tell him specifically. The man had apparently never trekked through Kakariko, either, unsurprisingly, and appeared uncomfortable in the Market, due to so many people being around. Link was understanding will all of this, but what confused him was how Arn dealt with it all. Link's best guess was that the guy was so bad at handling strange or uncomfortable situations that he responded in the only way he knew; with aggression. The guy had been bad-tempered and difficult the entire trip. Not only that, but he had a knack for making any silence extremely awkward. It took everything in Link not to succumb to the awkwardness by pretending to ignore it. He began to wonder not just how trustworthy this guy's statement was, but just how much having a father would be worth if it meant putting up with him. Even Navi was starting to get annoyed. She had said very little during the trip, and if that wasn't indication enough, her glow was brighter than normal, even in the sunlight, which usually meant she was fuming.

As they got closer to the gate, Link could feel the tension in the air rising. Arn had put the hood of his cloak back over his head before they even left the Kakariko Graveyard, but Link could imagine he'd be far more cautious now they were about to be around the Castle Soldiers. Link hoped none of them were going to confront them over it, incase Arn reacted before Link could. Maybe he should give a word of warning...

" Oi, " Link uttered, breaking his gate and turning back to look at Arn. " These guys can be strict, but just keep quiet, I out-rank all of them. " He heard Arn growl underneath the hood, but didn't respond any further, so Link turned back and walked up to the gate where a single Castle Guard stood, his helmet low over his eyes to protect from the bright sunlight.

" How-goes, Fairy Boy? " The guard laughed as they approached. Link hated this guy.

" Open the gate. " Link ordered loudly, ignoring his remark.

" Yes, Sir! " The guy stated with a trace of humour. " And will this fellow be joining you? " Link nodded. " No explanation? You're a cocky brat. Go on, then. " The Guard lifted his spear and slammed it into the dirt where a metal plate had been positioned, making a loud clang. This indicated the other guard up in the tower the Gate extended from to activate the mechanism that opened it, the gate sliding out of their way with a loud rattle. Link thanked the Guard before making his way through, Arn following silently behind him. When they were out of ear shot, Navi floated down beside him, her wings beating furiously.

" By the Goddesses, I hate that guy. " She growled, Link mumbling in agreement.

" Why do you put up with that insubordination? " Arn huffed from behind him.

" If that guy want's to be a jerk then let him. " Link replied without looking back. " He does as I say and that's all that matters. Besides, what's the point of receiving respect if it's been demanded and not earned? " Either Arn didn't bother replying, or simply had nothing to say, for Link didn't hear anything from him, and so they continued on their way in silence. Again. Thankfully they soon reached the proper entrance to the castle, the drawbridge raised as always. The two guards stationed there saw him approach and signalled the guards in the tower connected to the Castle wall, who in turn lowered the drawbridge so it was ready to cross by the time Link and Arn reached it. The two guards there were friendlier and Link received no more antagonising. Now in the main entrance, Link took a right, heading away from the large door that blocked the inside of the castle from view. He heard Arn's footsteps hesitate behind him. No doubt he was confused at why Link wasn't entering the castle. Link didn't bother explaining himself, simply waving over his shoulder for Arn to follow.

They walked for ten minutes, weaving through decorative hedges and guards on patrol, none of which questioned their presence with anything more than a lingering glance. Eventually they came to a long archway. Through it was a small courtyard with a flower design in the middle and ponds around the edges. Walls with a single window in each surrounded them. Directly ahead was a little platform with a few steps leading up to it before ending at a fancy window bearing a Triforce symbol at the top, the Throne Room visible through it. In the middle of the flower design was a young tree with a bench underneath it facing the left window. The tree was young by Link's standards, anyway, as the Kokiri Forest housed tree's that were ancient. This tree was already large enough for decent shade, a new addition that Zelda saw to, since she was always there. And sure enough, there she sat, the young tree's small branches shading her as she read one of the books from the castle library. She wore her usual pink dress and tiara. Zelda looked up at them when they came out of the shadowed light of the archway, smiling at Link's presence.

" There you are! " She exclaimed as she stood up, leaving the book on the bench. " You're late! I summoned you yesterday! "

" Sorry. " Link said with a weak smile, raising his palms in submission. " Something came up. "

" Does it have to do with this mysterious gentleman? " She asked, looking over at Arn. Glancing back, Link noticed his hood had been pulled down further, his entire face cloaked in solid darkness even in the daylight. " Do forgive my rudeness, kind Sir, " Zelda said to Arn, " But I can not see your face. " Arn remained silent, making no attempt to bow to the Princess or remove his hood. His behaviour would be considered extremely rude in front of royalty, but Zelda didn't tell him off as she normally would have done, instead giving Link a confused look. Link simply gave her a look back telling her to drop it. Due to the amount of time they had spent with each other growing up, Zelda recognised most of his looks, understanding him completely.

" I was hoping you could help me with something, " Link began, lifting his left hand to adjust his hat. He turned back to look at Arn again. " You can take that off, no one ever watches this courtyard, and no one ever looks through these windows. " He told him. Arn growled under his breath again, but this time complied, removing his hood so his face was fully visible. Though he looked mighty displeased about it. Zelda gasped under her breath when she saw him.

" Goodness, this man looks familiar. " She stated. " Yet I don't believe I've ever glanced upon your face before... What is your name? " Arn did not reply.

" His name is Arn. " Link said for him. He was hoping Arn wasn't going to express his issues with the Royal Family to an ear so undeserving. " He, uhh... " Link's voice trailed off. He was unsure how he should put this...

" Oh, for Din's sake! " Navi huffed, her irritation now getting the best of her. She flew down from above Link's head to float in front of Zelda. " This jerk claims to be Link's Dad. " She said bluntly. " Link wants you to confirm it. Please say he isn't so I can hit him! He's been a pain in the butt since we met him! "

" Your father?.! " Zelda exclaimed, looking over at Link. " How can that be possible, Rauru claims him dead! "

" That's why we're here. " He replied, adjusting his hat again. " He says he speaks with honesty, and I can't tell myself, so I was hoping you may have some insight. "

" I certainly will. " Zelda nodded. She looked back at Arn, her expression stern. " Arn. " She said firmly. " In a moment I will know exactly who you truly are. If you lie to us, you have only now to drop your charade without serious punishment. What say you? "

" I speak no lie. " Arn stated loudly. His voice was strong and gave no hint of doubt. Link also noticed a tone of anger. Link couldn't tell if it was the hatred of her family behind it or if he was offended at the question.

" Very well. " Zelda said, her voice softer. She stepped forward, her right hand outstretched. The Triforce symbol on the back of her hand shone slightly. Link tensed up. If Arn were going to turn on them, now would be the perfect time. Link couldn't position himself between them and would certainly not be able to move faster than him. He watched Arn's movements closely, but aside from the apparent displeasure at Zelda's approach, he was perfectly still...

Zelda didn't even place her hand on him before she pulled away with a gasp, taking a step back. Was something wrong..?

" Oh... " She uttered after a few moments. " You poor man. " Link stared at her in confusion, but she didn't notice, looking at Arn in pity. " I cannot read minds, " She explained to him, " And I cannot read pasts, or futures, but I do feel who you are, and I feel what heartache you've suffered, even if I do not know the cause. " She bowed slightly to him, something Link hasn't often seen her do. " Your hatred towards me is justified, I thank you for containing yourself. But I must ask you why you feel that way. " Arn hesitated for a moment before simply sighing, nodding his head slowly in a slight bow himself.

" Be assured that you will. " He said harshly, but this time it sounded like the tone wasn't directed at who he spoke to.

" So? " Navi asked, fluttering next to Link. Zelda looked over at him. She looked unhappy. Maybe Link had overlooked Arn's story too much..?

" Oh, yes. " She uttered. " Forgive me, Link. This man... He _is_ your father. " Link simply stared. He just realised he hadn't thought up a reply to that.

" Uh-.. How can you be so sure? " He asked after a moment. He then mentally kicked himself. He had sounded like he disliked her conclusion. Zelda simply smiled at him, though.

" People who are closely related to others seem to have a... connection... with each other. " She explained. " That is the closest way to describe how it feels. You two share a bond that's not developed by time or words. He could spend all the time in the world with you, and say whatever he desired, but he could not have that particular connection unless he truly was your father... Do I make sense? " She asked. Link nodded, but his unhappy expression gave him away. " I still confuse you. Your lies are obvious even when nonverbal. " She smiled again. " But I am confused to. So many great figures have claimed the contrary. This is quite an unexpected situation, but it is not false. " She turned back to Arn, beckoning him closer. " You must explain to me, Arn, where you have been that has fooled even the Sages of Hyrule. "

" The Sages? " Arn grunted, looking sceptical. " Aren't they just a legend? "

" I think it's safe to assume by now that there is a lot you don't know. " Link replied a little too forcefully. " How about you take our word for it until it is our turn to explain? " He noticed Zelda give him a look out of the corner of his eye warning him to back off.

" We have much to share, it seems. " She said to Arn in a light-hearted tone. " How about we sit in a nicer spot so we can quell our curiosities in comfort? " Without waiting for a reply, she turned away and walked back towards the bench, but instead of sitting there she passed it and sat down on the grass underneath the tree, tucking her legs underneath her in a lady-like manner. There she simply stared straight at Link unblinking until she disturbed him enough to force him to follow suit. She had learned a fair few years ago that she could make him do almost anything she wanted that way. Link sat down at least a foot away from her, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees. Arn soon joined them, grumbling to himself under his breath as he imitated Link's position, albeit further back.

" Isn't that cloak awfully warm? " Zelda asked him when he was still.

" I'm fine. " Arn said simply, not hinting either way.

" My, " Zelda chuckled, " I assume you haven't spent even a week with Link, yet you quote him perfectly! "

" Hey! " Link snapped light-heartedly.

" Anyway, Arn, " She began, ignoring him, " May I ask you to tell your story first? "

They spent the next hour discussing Arn's tale. Zelda was horrified to hear his past, and what her father had done. Arn only seemed annoyed at her pity, but didn't hesitate to bad-mouth the King, Zelda tolerating his words without resentment. Link also explained how he had come to discover this, mentioning the horde of Bulblins with Navi stressing the importance of the occurrence. Zelda agreed to inform her father, promising not to mention the specific circumstances of their discovery before returning her attention to Arn's tale. She seemed particularly unhappy at what she had learned from the moment she read the man with her gifts. Arn hadn't told her anything different to what he had told Link, so it was definitely not just the story itself that had upset her. He could only imagine that he was either underestimating the impact of the events or Arn was hiding something that Zelda did not want to press him on. In all honesty, it could be either. Link was definitely still in shock over learning he had a living blood relative. He had difficulty seeing anything passed it, and every other thought that he did have felt shallow, like he was looking at it from a distance.. like he was avoiding the main issue. He disliked the feeling... It felt like a road block. Like he had been punched in the proverbial stomach and couldn't get back up, and shifting his focus to other issues as if to pretend he never fell were not fixing it. He had to focus.

" Link..? "

He had to confront the issue.

" Link..! "

He had a _father_...

A _dad_...

" Link! " Navi shouted in his ear, ripping him from his thoughts and making him jump in surprise.

" What?.! " He snapped, momentarily annoyed before he realised what was going on.

" Zelda's been trying to talk to you! " Navi snapped back. " You've been staring at the ground for three minutes! " She flew out of his face, Link now noticing Arn and Zelda's confused stares.

" Oh- Sorry. " Link muttered, embarrassed.

" You haven't been acting like yourself. " Zelda commented, giving him an odd look. " I could imagine you'd be in shock, do speak up if things are too fast for you. "

" Wh- no, no! " Link said a little to quickly, holding up his palms and forcing a laugh. " I'm fine, I was just- thinking about those Bulblins. " He thought quickly.

" Enough to send you as far as the Goddesses? " Navi questioned.

" Uh-.. Apparently...? " Link replied weakly. Zelda was right. His lies _were_ obvious...

" It is strange, though. " Zelda interrupted, drawing the focus from Link. " Why would such creatures suddenly appear? "

" Like I said, " Navi began, floating to the middle of the little circle they sat in, " They are a creature of the Dark Interlopers. It's _gotta_ be something to do with them, and yet it _couldn't _be! "

" It must be one or the other, Moth. " Arn replied. " Pick one. "

" Look! " Navi snapped, flying up to his face. " My _name_ is _Navi_! N-A-V-I! And I look _nothing_ like a _moth_! " She and Arn continued to argue. Link sighed inwardly at the bullet he just dodged. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zelda smile and wink at him. _Of course..._ Link's heart sank._ Zelda has the eyes of a hawk..._ She clearly noticed his behaviour and knew exactly what he had been thinking, mentioning the Bulblins only to get him off the hot seat. Suppose he should be grateful, but it didn't cheer him up any. How could he have spaced out like that?

Link quickly looked away from Zelda, praying she would not stare at him. He forced himself to focus on Navi as she argued with Arn. Link couldn't tell if he was annoyed by her outburst or enjoying it, but he continued to egg her on.

_Arn..._

Link suddenly realised that he had been referring to the guy by his first name in conversation _and_ in his mind. He didn't even _think_ of the guy as his father... Just how long would it take until he did..? Link found himself staring at the ground again, quickly looking up, lest he be put on the spot again, only to end up looking at Zelda. She had finally stopped Navi's rant, the fairy flying behind Link to sulk.

" Now, " Arn began, " You lot are to answer my questions. You can start by explaining these 'Sages'. "

" Oh! " Zelda exclaimed in realization. She clapped her hands together as she looked over at Link. " I was completely distracted- Link, I have an important task for you. " She turned to look at Arn again, bowing where she sat. " I do apologise, Sir Knight, But I mustn't delay the matter any longer. " She uttered before turning her attention back to Link. " The Sages tell me they cannot see into the Temple of Time. They say some kind of magic is blocking their access, and they are very worried- Rauru in particular. They want you to investigate and find out why. I wanted to do it myself, but they refused. Impa says whatever is causing it might be dangerous. "

" That _is_ a problem... " Link muttered, thinking. The Temple of Time was protected by all six of the Sages, unlike all the other temples which were only guarded by their respective Sage. If something is causing them problems then it will surely be a hassle. Not only that, but the Temple was such an important location in more ways than one. " I'll go now and have a look. " Link decided, climbing to his feet.

" Hey, we can't go yet! " Navi exclaimed, snapping out of her sulk. " We were going to talk to the King about Arn, remember? "

_Oh yeah._ Link thought, dread filling his body. He wasn't looking forward to that...

" Perhaps I can talk to him instead? " Zelda asked as she stood, Arn close behind her. " That way you can report your findings and learn of his decision when you return. " Link shook his head.

" I have to confront him myself. " He stated firmly. " I think this is something we need to address without showing any weakness. "

" At least let me stand with you, then. " Zelda replied. Link shook his head again.

" You need to stay here with Arn. " Link gestured to him. " It'd be unwise to leave him alone in the middle of the castle, the guards would think him snooping. " Zelda sighed, lowering her head in defeat.

" Very well. " She uttered. " A new plan, then. My father is very busy today. I'll go talk him into seeing you- Don't worry, I will mention nothing but your eagerness. " She quickly added as Link began to protest. " You two can inspect the Temple of Time, I really think we should get that sorted now. If there is a monster in there, please do not fight it, we must learn what we're dealing with before we charge in to face such a power. "

" I'm pretty sure I can handle it. " Link replied.

" Do _not_ fight it! " Zelda repeated firmly, pointing a finger at him. " May the Goddesses protect you if you disobey me! " She poked him in the gut, right where his bandages were. Link slinked back away from her with a pained grunt, holding the wound. Zelda stared at him with narrowed eyes like she'd made her point.

" Okay! " Link gave in, straightening himself. " I won't fight it, I promise! "

" Good. " Zelda nodded. " Go now, then, we will meet back here when you return. "

Link waved the Princess goodbye as he and Arn turned and walked out of the courtyard, Arn slipping his hood back over his head. As usual they were completely silent until they exited the castle and passed the main gate.

" So, " Arn finally spoke up, " What is so important about the Temple of Time? Is it not just a place to worship the Goddesses and Sages? " Link stopped walking. He had not spoken of his past adventures to any but Zelda. It would feel strange to tell another... But then, the guy _is_ his father...

" Kind of a long story. " Link replied, looking back at him. " The Temple... Well, you know how there are seven Sages, right? " Arn nodded. " The seventh Sage is Zelda, she's kind of like a mediator. She can contact the Sages at any time, where as I can only contact them when I'm in one of the Temples they watch over. Anyway, the Temple of Time is the connection between Hyrule and the Sacred Realm where the Triforce used to reside. The Chamber of Sages is in there. The Sages keep a close eye on the Temple because of that connection. "

" Is that so? " Arn uttered. He sounded amazed, but his expression was a stern as always. " What do you mean the Triforce _used_ to be there? "

" There's the long story. " Link replied with a weak smile. " In short, I kind of screwed up something severe and the Triforce was split into three pieces. " Arn narrowed his eyes.

" Screwed up_ how_? " He asked harshly. Link had heard that tone before in the voices of other men when they were asking their children exactly what they had done wrong. That was the first time Link had ever heard it used on him...

" Well, " Link began, " This evil guy called Ganondorf was after it- "

" Ganondorf? " Arn interrupted, anger in his voice. " The King of the Gerudo? "

" You've heard of him, then? " Navi asked.

" That man is a dark fellow indeed. " Arn said. " The Gerudo are twisted, their schemes are one of the reasons the war started. So it was the Triforce that man was after? " Link nodded.

" He messed up all of the races to get to it. " Link continued. " The Gorons, the Zora, and the Kokiri held the Spiritual Stones needed to open the Door of Time the Master Sword sat behind. He couldn't simply take the Stones, though, so he tried to force the races to hand it over. Though I wish I knew he would have been stuck at the Master Sword, a man like him could never have touched it.. "

" And you did? " Arn asked. Link nodded again.

" Doing so opened the path to the Sacred Realm where Ganondorf got hold of the Triforce, " Link replied. "but since he was a man of greed he only managed to get the Triforce of Power. " He raised the back of his left hand to Arn. " Zelda got the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Triforce of Courage went to me. That's what the symbol on my hand is. " Arn simply stared at his hand, as if contemplating all he had just heard.

" So that is why that Princess is so bright, and why you are so foolhardy. " He said eventually.

" Wh- foolhardy?.! " Link repeated, annoyed.

" You're _reckless_, Boy. " Arn growled. " You'll get yourself killed if you keep swinging that sword around like a stick! "

" I _don't_ swing it like a _stick_! " Link snapped. " Just because I can't beat you doesn't mean I can't fight! "

" I'll believe you when I see you _win_ for once. " Arn replied calmly, walking passed Link and making his way back towards the Market.

" I beat those Bulblins, didn't I? " Link argued, walking after him.

" No, you _didn't_. " Arn retorted. " You got yourself injured and drove your horse into an ambush, nothing more. If you can't stay conscious for the whole fight then how can you claim it a win? You'd be dead now if my men hadn't killed the rest! " Link flinched. The guy kind of had a point... Link growled under his breath as he followed behind Arn, annoyed with the man and with himself. He didn't bother to say anything more as they reached the Castle Market and then made their way left until they finally approached the Temple of Time. A single soldier stood outside the door.

" You cannot enter. " He said to Link and Arn as they approached. " By order of the Princess. "

" Get out of the way. " Link huffed, still cranky. He stomped passed the soldier, who made no attempt to stop him, but did step in front of Arn, preventing him from approaching as well. Link didn't bother correcting the soldier as he stepped up to the large double-doors, lifting his hands to push them open. But as he touched the cool marble, the Triforce Symbol on his left hand started to glow to the point where it was clearly visible even through his thick leather glove.

_What, in Din's name...?_ Link gasped, peering at the mark, which was now bright yellow. It wasn't often that his hand reacted to mere monsters. Even the Bulblin stampede wasn't powerful enough magic-wise to cause a reaction...

" That's not good. " Navi remarked from above him. " There's something really powerful in there... " Link lifted his hand off the door. The further he held it away from the Temple, the less it shined. That could only mean the magic was concentrated solely inside. Had it simply been the aura of a monster, the energy it emitted would spread thinner, sort of like an atmosphere, but this... It could only be a spell of some kind. Some kind of magic cast specifically to block the Temple from the Sages. Whether or not there was also a monster in there, Link wouldn't be able to tell until the doors opened... Mentally preparing himself for a fight, Link leaned on the marble doors to push them open.

But they did not budge.

Link pushed on the doors harder. He felt them give way slightly, but the doors remained shut. It was like there was a powerful force holding them closed.

" Damnit, it won't open! " Link cursed. Behind him he heard Arn shove the soldier away before approaching. The soldier began to protest only to be silenced by a glare from Link. Arn stepped up beside him, Link moving to the side to give him the other door. Together they pushed the heavy marble, but to no avail. After a while Link stepped back with a frustrated sigh,wiping his brow with the back of his sleeve. " It's no good, something's holding it shut. " He stated.

" Soldier! " Arn barked, looking back at the guy. " Have you blocked this door? "

" No, Sir. " The soldier replied. " It was like this when I was stationed here, and the last guy didn't block it either. That's why we've been turning the townsfolk away. "

" How long has it been like this? " Link asked.

" Since a few days ago. " The soldier said. " Ever since the Princess sent us here to watch over the Temple. "

_Whatever's blocking the Sages is also holding these doors shut..._ Link thought, looking back at the Temple with a sigh._ What will we do now?_

" Let's go back. " Link uttered after a while. " If we can't get in then there's no point standing here. " Arn agreed. Link turned and headed down the steps before turning down the path passed the line of Gossip Stones, Arn following behind him as usual.

" How do you suppose we get the doors open? " Navi asked.

" I don't know. " Link admitted. He was quite disappointed. He was hoping it would be something he could deal with quickly. But it seemed it was at least partly a powerful magic, meaning he'll need to get Zelda to have a close look at it. But if the Sages reckoned it was too dangerous for her then Link will have to be on his toes. Maybe he can make her open the doors from a distance..? But if it was just magic affecting the Temple then Zelda was far more equipped to defend herself than Link... The Princess had even been practicing hand-to-hand combat the last few years, enhancing her blows with her power. She still wasn't very good at fighting, but she could send a soldier flying across the sparing circle with a single blow. _Still..._ Link thought. _There could be anything inside those doors._

" Looks like we'll have to call Zelda here after all. " Navi sighed, reading his mind. " The Sages said it was dangerous, but I don't think we have a choice. She'll be able to open these doors for sure if it's magic that's blocking them. "

" Yeah. " Link agreed. That'll be the next step, then...

He just hoped that was all it was...

* * *

What could be inside the Temple of Time?

'Till next chapter!


	5. Blood Before Body

Chapter 5! Sorry I took so long to update. I don't really have an excuse, I'm just lazy. Procrastination is a virtue if you... umm... ah screw it, I'll finish that later.

**Chapter 5: Blood Before Body  
**

A dark magic in the Temple of Time... Zelda may be the only one who can open it... Link may be the only one who can remove it...

_Why does this feel like a really bad idea...?_

" Link, watch where you're going! " Navi snapped, pulling Link from his musings in time for him to avoid the large rock on the side of the path.

" Ah... Thanks, Navi. " Link sighed. He, Navi and Arn were slowly making their way back to the Castle, having just passed the main gate and the obnoxious guard. Link made an effort to move slower than he normally travelled, but still fast enough for no one to pick up on it. Arn anyway, Navi spent _way_ too much time with him. Link couldn't shake the bad feeling in his gut. It wasn't just the dread of having to talk to the King about an issue that might end very badly. The aura surrounding the Temple of Time disturbed him, and the thought of dropping the Princess right in front of it made him uneasy. He knew her too well to think he could make her leave once she opened the doors. Maybe he could convince her to bring a few guards along?

" Is the Temple of Time's situation _that_ troubling? " Arn spoke up from behind Link. He always walked behind him, where Link wouldn't see him unless he turned around. It was a little unnerving, as Link couldn't keep an eye on him. Maybe that was the point.

" As I said, " Link replied as he continued to stare absentmindedly at the ground," The Temple of Time is the connection between Hyrule and the Sacred Realm. It's guarded by the six Sages, there couldn't be a place more protected, yet this darkness has completely blocked them. It makes me uneasy. "

" Maybe if we give Zelda a bow for Light Arrows? " Navi suggested. " Then she can defend herself if something goes wrong. You should use them, too. " She added. Link nodded thoughtfully. Nothing worked better on evil than Light Arrows, that'd be perfect! It was just a shame they used up so much energy, there was only so many he could create before he wore himself out. _I wonder if it's the same for Zelda... _He thought. She was _way_ more powerful than him, she was probably able to create Light Arrows with ease.

" Hey, " Navi suddenly uttered, " Why'd you stop? " Link stopped walking and looked behind him. Arn stood still, staring to the left off the path. Link followed his gaze. The grassy hill lay before them, bordered by the small rocky wall that lined the path before the main gate. On top of the rocky wall was a thick line of trees that stretched beyond Link's line of sight.

" This place has changed greatly. " Arn muttered, Link barely managing to catch what he said. Before he could reply, Arn began to walk off the path and across the grass.

" H-hey! " Link uttered. " You'll attract attention! " Arn ignored him. Link glanced around at the guards that patrolled the area. None of them seemed to have noticed. He hurried after Arn, who had stopped in front of the wall a meter away and was now simply staring up at the trees. _What in Din's name is he doing?_ Link huffed. Before Link reached him, Arn suddenly jumped, lifting himself up onto the higher ground and disappearing between the trees. Link finally reached where he had stood, looking up at the row of trees. The ones in front of him were smaller than the rest...

" Hurry up, Boy! " Arn growled from behind them. Link glanced behind him once more before lifting himself up, squeezing between the first row of small trees. He expected more behind them, but after the first row they ended. Instead, an overgrown dirt path stretched before him, curving off to the right after a bit, the thick trees surrounding it making it look like the path simply ended. How had he not noticed this before..? Link climbed to his feet, looking back between the trees. He could see the castle clearly, yet all the times he had looked in this direction from the castle all he had seen was a thick forest. It must've been a trick of the mind.

" ..The hell..? " Link muttered under his breath, completely in awe.

" Eighteen years ago this wall wasn't here, it was just a steep hill. " Arn replied. Link turned to look at him only to see him disappear around the corner, the trees so thick Link could no longer see him. He quickly hurried after him. Around the bend the overgrown path continued for a bit before it turned again, this time to the left. " There was a path leading this way from the Castle. " Arn continued. " The woods weren't so thick back then. "

" This is amazing! " Link exclaimed. " It's completely invisible from the Castle! "

" Where are we going, anyway? " Navi asked, flying ahead to hover beside Arn.

" You'll see. " Arn replied. Link couldn't help but notice that his pace was faster, like he was eager to reach the end of the path. This only heightened Link's curiosity. Something good must be at the end of the path. Why the hell were they walking?

A moment later, Link sped passed Arn, dashing along the overgrown dirt path until he reached the next bend, grabbing a tree trunk with his arm and using his momentum to swing around the turn sharply, not breaking his gait. Ahead of him now, the path stretched a bit further over the top of a hill. The trees were thinning out, the woods ending halfway up the hill. Link followed it to the top, stopping when he could see the area below. It was another large grassy field that was bordered by trees, these woods less thick than the one behind him. The grass was long and unkempt. In the middle of the field was what looked like part of an old stone building. The entire right half of the building was missing, from what he could see. The other half looked severely damaged and blackened, like it had once been burned. Only a wall remained. The grass looked patchy there, suggesting there was a lot of rubble.

" Woah. " Navi gasped, having finally caught up with him. " That place is completely ruined. " Link nodded in agreement. Arn came to a stop next to him, his hood pulled back again. His expression was no different. Link couldn't guess what he was thinking.

" What is this place? " He asked when Arn said nothing.

" This, " Arn said solemnly, " was your home. " Link gasped under his breath, looking back down the hill at the rubble. The place felt cold to him. The entire area was empty, quiet, the only sound being the gentle breeze. " This is where you were born. " Arn added. " In a few months, it'll be eighteen years ago exactly. "

_Eighteen years..._ Link thought as he stared at the blackened stone wall. Arn had said the building had been razed...

_I wonder what it had looked like...?_

Slowly, Link made his way down the hill towards the remains of the stone building.

* * *

_Night._

_The breeze rustled the trees surrounding his home as his horse made it's way down the hill. Flickering light shone through draped windows. No doubt his wife was still up. He was anxious to reach his home, his family, as for the last three days, Arn was the proud father of a healthy baby boy._

_Link..._

_Once his horse had been tended to inside the small stable by the house, Arn entered the building through the front door. Inside his well-furnished home, he greeted his wife and mother-in-law, who both sat near the wall on the long wooden bench and built in chair. Between them lay his son, dressed in yellow and a small green hat to protect his soft head from the chilly air._

_" We've been expecting you. " The old woman stated. Arn noticed that they both looked worried. So they'd heard..._

_" Is it true that war is impending on our land? " His darling Medila asked, moving to stand directly in front of him and clutching the front of his tunic tightly. He could see the concern in her eyes, and understood it._

_" It is true, my beloved. " He replied softly. He glanced behind her. Link, far too young to understand, moaned loudly in response to their stressed voices, reaching out his small arms for his mother. " We must prepare for the worst... " He muttered. Medila released his clothes, returning to the wooden bench and lifting his boy into her arms, cradling him. Her expression was all the more solemn. With a sigh, Arn stepped over to their table, garnished with a blue cloth, and sat down. The wise old woman stared at him expectantly. He knew what she wished him to tell._

_" The people have divided into camps. " He began as the women listened. " One side wishes to get mixed up in the war between the Gorons and the Zora. The other wishes to maintain the neutrality of Hyrule. "_

_" What do you think? " The old woman asked through a stern gaze. _

_" Hyrule has never interfered in a war except to smooth conflicts. " He stated, slamming his fist on the table. " We must _keep_ it that way. Those Gerudo... They have spread dissension among the people of Hyrule. They have dark plans... " He added with a growl. His Mother-in-law nodded thoughtfully. His dearest wife lowered her head. It pained him to see her so sad. Link simply amused himself by tugging on her clothes._

_" ... What should we do with our son...? " She asked eventually. Unhappiness welled up inside his heart. What a time for their boy to be born. When he will grow up around death. Around blood shed, around weapons, around misery... He wished nothing more than for his boy to grow up happy... He did not want Link to be raised with a blood-stained sword in his hand. To have the shadow of death on his back..._

_Arn rose to his feet silently and walked over to Medila._

_" Our son will not become a child of war. " He uttered. He bent down and lifted the boy up, high over his head. Link simply grinned a toothless grin at him. Such innocence... Arn could only return the smile, grinning widely back at his beautiful boy. " He won't grow up in the middle of death an misery. " He said. He held Link closer. He could hear the baby's breathing. Feel his warmth. His life. " As soon as this war begins, " Arn declared, " We will flee from Hyrule and build our lives in a different place. We will raise our son away from this Kingdom's conflicts! " _

_" That is a good plan, my sturdy husband. " Medila replied. She smiled up at him, reaching over and taking back Link, who gurgled with delight. But still uneasiness and worry tugged at his mind._

_" I'm not so sure... " He mumbled under his breath. There was so many ways it could go wrong... His boy was so fragile..._

_" I think I can offer some advice. " The old woman spoke up. Arn and Medila both looked over at her. She had her usual stern expression, but there was a glint in her eye. _

_Was there a way...?_

* * *

" Look! " Navi exclaimed, wrenching Arn from his thoughts. He hadn't realised it, but he had walked from the top of the hill down to the rubble, now standing by the destroyed wall while Link rummaged around in the grass and dirt. Link quickly moved over to his glowing companion, who hovered a short distance away. " Here, you can see some blue cloth here. " She stated, flying in a tight circle as Link tugged on the grass. " It mustn't have burned completely! I wonder what it was for? "

" Looks like a table cloth. " Link replied, yanking the burnt cloth out of the ground. Much dirt had settled over the years. To think, it had been so long since he had last been there... The last he had seen of his home, it had been burnt to the ground, and his family was nowhere in sight... Now he had at least his son back. But Arn still wasn't sure if them being re-united was such a good thing... The boy had grown so much without him. And he had no doubt his presence was already a burden. He could tell Link feared his meeting with the King. He knew from experience how the man was going to react, and he knew Link knew it too, yet still the foolish boy was determined to try. He was about to destroy his reputation and any favour the King currently has of him. And that was if the King were feeling generous. Arn wouldn't be surprised if he tried to banish Link as well. If it weren't for the Princess, he wouldn't even risk their meeting. But despite her bloodline, she seemed to be a very smart girl. Her influence will protect Link enough to save him from harsh punishment, and she would be able to help Link rebuild his reputation once he loses it. And he will. Arn had no doubt about that.

" Hey! " Navi exclaimed again. " I betcha this was the front door! " She now hovered over another part, flying in tight circles. " Look, there's no stone rubble here, so there must've been wood. "

" Really? " Link asked happily. He stood up, walking over to where Navi floated. He held out his hand, moving it as if touching an invisible wall. He did this all the way passed Arn while constantly kicking at the ground to check for the stone. " This place was pretty big. " Link stated after a while. " It's a shame it's so damaged, I'd have liked to see it properly. "

" Ah well. " Navi replied cheerfully. " There's nothing we can do about that now. If you're done crawling around in the dirt then dust yourself off, you'll be meeting with the King, soon and you're filthy! "

" Oh, right. " Link muttered unhappily. " But I'm not done yet. " He added, wandering off again. Arn sighed inwardly. He wished he could convince Link to leave him be, but he knew from the boy's behaviour that any attempt to discourage him would only strengthen his determination. No matter what the cost was...

His son was a fool...

Suddenly Link's cry filled the air. Looking up, Link was nowhere to be seen. Navi hovered above the ground alone to Arn's left. She made a strange chiming sound, like a small bell.

" Holy Farore! " She gasped, looking down. She flew straight at the ground, but didn't slam into it, instead simply vanishing into the dirt. Arn then realised what had happened. He ran over to the spot, kneeling down by the hole. He had completely forgotten there was a cellar there, usually covered by a wooden trap door covered by a rug. The door must have either burned or decayed, the hole disguised by long grass roots over time. Below, Arn could see Link by the glow of the fairy. It looked like he had landed on his feet.

" Son of a... " Link cursed under his breath as he stood up. The fairy bumped herself into the back of his head, telling him off for swearing. Arn had noticed from the moment he saw Link that the little glowing ball seemed to mother him. Giving him advice, looking out for his well being... He was glad that _something_ had been looking after his son... " Spread out a bit. " Link said to Navi. " There's stuff down here. "

" Here's your Lantern. "She replied. Floating above Link, she flew in a strange pattern, blue glitter dropping from her body. The more glitter there was, the brighter the light it cast was. After a second or two a metal lantern suddenly dropped from the light, out of nowhere. Link didn't seem to act like it was strange, simply catching the lamp while reaching into his green tunic, pulling something out in his closed fist. With a flick of his hand, a small flame, no bigger than a candle flame, flashed inside the lantern, and immediately it was alight. Arn wanted to ask him how he did that, but for some reason the words never left his mouth...

Link stepped away from the entrance to the cellar and out of Arn's view. Without hesitation, Arn jumped down after him. The cellar was a decent size. The air was musty, but was no where near as bad as it used to be when it's door was always closed. The ladder that had been there seemed to have also burnt away. Wooden benches still lined the stone walls on all sides, the fire apparently never reaching them. Above the benches on all the walls hung swords and other weapons. All of them were severely rusted from neglect.

" Woah, check it out! " Link gasped in awe. He stepped over to the nearest bench, resting his lantern on it as he pulled one of the swords off the wall. It was about the size and shape of the one he carried on his back. The boy looked happy as he swung the sword around, testing it.

_...A blood-stained sword in his hand..._

" These would be pretty good if they weren't so rusted. " Link commented, holding the sword up to his face to get a close look at it. " These might be restorable... That bloke at the Bazaar could do it. "

" Oo, or the Gorons. " Navi added. " They're great blacksmiths! " Link nodded. He turned to Arn.

" These swords are still yours. " He said. " Mind if I take some of them? "

_...Shadow of death on his back..._

Arn stared silently. Link stared back, waiting for a reply. After a moment, Arn simply turned his back.

" Knock yourself out. " He muttered before jumping up, grabbing the edge of the hole and lifting himself out of the cellar and into the sunlight.

" That was weird... " He heard the fairy's voice echo out of the hole as he walked away. Even before the war, Arn had seen death. And he had seen the eyes of those who had seen or caused death. No matter who's it was, their eyes always had a particular look in them. A shadowed look, deep inside, always there no matter how cheerful somebody was. But...

No... He wasn't mistaken. Link's eyes burned with life...

But Arn could still see that shadow.

* * *

" Link, dust yourself off! " Zelda scolded. " Father knows you travel a lot, but you must still look presentable! "

Link stood inside the castle outside the huge double doors that lead to the throne room. He and Arn had arrived back at the castle a little while ago. He had informed Zelda of the Temple of Time's status, though left out the trip into the woods to his razed home, leaving her confused how he had gotten so dirty in the short while he had been gone. He wouldn't be so filthy if he hadn't fallen down that hole into the cellar...

" Remember to speak formally. " Navi fussed. " You can be a lazy talker sometimes! "

" Yes, _Mother_. " Link huffed. Zelda chuckled over Navi's angry chimes.

" That'll have to do. " She sighed loudly after Link patted down his clothes. " Pretend your tunic is supposed to be that colour. "

" It _is_ supposed to be that colour! " Link retorted. Zelda only chuckled again.

" Just relax. " She replied with a reassuring smile. " We will be in the courtyard. Come when you're done. " Link nodded. Zelda then turned and left, Arn following behind her. When the entrance doors closed, Link turned to face the doors to the throne room.

_" We will be in the courtyard. "_

That was where the window to the throne room was. She had pretty much said she'll be watching him, Arn as well. Link wasn't sure if that was less pressure or more...

He didn't have to wait much longer before the doors opened slightly. Another guard stood in the gap, beckoning him to enter. Link took a deep breath, forcing a strong expression onto his face before stepping through the doors and passed the guard into the throne room.

The room was large and long. A red carpet covered most of the floor that lead all the way up a few steps, before widening to cover the floor where three thrones rested. The one in the middle was the largest. There the King sat, staring at Link intently as he made his way across the carpet, struggling inwardly not to hesitate. The walls were lined with guards, all of them silent and still and each carrying a spear. There were a few windows to Link's right, to his left, drapes and tapestries. Directly left of the throne was a single, very tall door.

Once Link came within a meter of the throne, he stopped walking, kneeling down and resting his right hand on the carpet for balance as he held his left arm across his chest in salute to the King, his head bowed. Above him Navi flew in silent circles. Glancing out of the corner of his right eye, he could see Zelda staring at him through the window, kneeling so that only her eyes and the top of her head could be seen. She quickly waved to him. To her left Link could see a black cloak barely sticking out into the view of the window. Arn..

This was definitely _more_ pressure...

" Sir Link. " The King greeted him with his formal title. Link took this as the signal to rise. He managed to appear calm as he stood back up. " My daughter, the Princess, informs me you have something you wish to discuss. Is this so? "

" It is, Your Majesty. " Link replied loudly, bowing his head again as he spoke. The King said nothing else. That must mean Link is now to explain himself. " I implore you to bear with me, My King, " He began, " For I have a request you might not be favourable towards. Please, hear me to the end and understand my intentions. "

" What is your request, Sir Knight? " The King asked slowly.

" Your Majesty... " Link paused. _How should I put this...?_ " Up until recently I had thought myself an orphan. The other day I discovered that my father is still alive and well. But what I beseech of you concerns him. You see... My father tells me that eighteen years ago he was banished from this Kingdom for failing to protect His Highness. "

Link could pinpoint the second the atmosphere of the room changed.

" I would not have guessed, " The King said eventually, " That my daughter's most trusted Knight is the son of one of those traitors. " The man's voice was calm, but Link could hear concealed rage bubbling underneath.

" I beg you to hear me out. " Link stated again.

" I have heard enough. " The King silenced him. " You are here, no doubt, to beg for his pardon. And I will tell you, Sir Knight, that you will leave with no such thing. It disappoints me deeply that a great warrior such as yourself is the flesh and blood of a traitor. Tell me, which of those dogs are you related to? "

_Dogs?_

" The Knight named Arn. " Link replied swiftly. This was _not_ going well...

" Arn... " The King repeated. " Ah yes. He was head of the guards that night. I had trusted him as I trusted you. "

_Uh-oh._

" A Treacherous man will only beget treacherous men. " The King stated. " But you say you thought yourself an orphan. You have never before met your father? "

" No, Your Majesty. " Link replied.

" Then I will overlook this. " The King decided. " You have grown to be gallant. I have seen you with my daughter since you were but a boy, and she trusts you. She will certainly raise a fuss should I condemn you for your fathers actions. But I warn you, _Link_, " He added, leaning forward in his seat and lowering his voice to force Link to strain his ears, " Should one day you falter in your duties to protect the Princess, you won't be as _fortunate_ as your father. Am I clear? "

" Yes, Your Highness. " Link said. The King waved his hand for Link to leave. Without hesitation he bowed once more before turning and walking out of the throne room, once again struggling to keep his pace even. When the doors slammed shut behind him, Link breathed a deep sigh of relief.

" That... was not... good... " Navi mumbled. Link could only nod in response. It was all he could do to keep his breath even as he walked through the entrance and out of the castle. To his surprise, Zelda and Arn waited for him by the doors instead of in the courtyard. Zelda looked very unhappy. A beige-coloured horse stood nearby, a stable boy holding onto the reigns and looking very intimidated in the Princess's presence.

" I can guess from your expression that you know the outcome? " Link sighed as he walked over to them.

" I could not hear what was said, " Zelda nodded, " But I could see from your face it went badly. I do apologize, Link, I really do. " She bowed her head solemnly.

" Don't put the blame on your shoulders. " Link uttered hastily, holding up his hand.

" What exactly did he say to you? " She asked, looking back up. Link hesitated.

_...Falter in your duties to protect the Princess..._

_...You won't be as _fortunate_ as your father..._

" He... 'N-no'... " He said eventually. " He said 'No'. " Link could tell immediately that Zelda knew he was lying. She looked like she was about to tell him off, but stopped herself.

" This horse is for Arn. " She sighed eventually. " This isn't over, Link. " She stated. She stared up at him with a determined scowl. " We must retreat for now, but I will not let this be the final say. I assure you- _both_ of you, " She looked over at Arn, " That my father will change his mind. I will _not_ drop this matter until it is resolved in our favour. " The Princess squared her shoulders, an expression of confidence on her face and fire in her eyes. Link couldn't help but smile, nodding at her in agreement. This wasn't over...

Not by a long shot!

" No. " Arn stated suddenly. Link looked over at him in confusion.

" Huh? " He uttered. Arn didn't reply, simply turning his back on them and moving over to the horse, the stable boy freaking out when Arn tore the reigns from his hands. " Hey, what are you- " Link began, slapping a hand on Arn's shoulder to turn him around. He turned around all right. He turned around and slammed an elbow into Link's shoulder, knocking away his arm and forcing him backwards. Navi chimed in alarm as Zelda gasped. Link only stared in shock.

" Just give up, stupid boy. " Arn hissed. " You're wasting your time, and mine. "

" What? " Link asked, surprised.

" I'm _ashamed_ of you, Boy. " Arn stated, taking a threatening step towards Link, who could still see nothing of his face. " I should have _killed_ you when I had the chance. "

" _What_?.! " Zelda exclaimed. Arn and Link ignored her.

" How I wish you really _were_ dead, instead of the pretentious _suck up_ you turned out to be! " Arn barked. " An _embarrassment_ above all the other gutless soldiers that willingly serve a coward and his spoilt brat! " Zelda gasped again. Link felt his mind cloud over with anger and shock, his hands balling into fists.

" What the hell- " He hissed through gritted teeth.

" You are the Princesses _Lackey_, " Arn interrupted him, " And nothing more than a coward hiding behind tales of false bravado! I wish my dear wife didn't give up her life to save yours, now that I know what a conniving _bastard_ you've become! She would be _ashamed_! "

" _You son of a BITCH_! " Link raised his fist, ready to take a swing as he stepped forward. But he didn't get the chance, as Zelda suddenly jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his and holding him back with her weight. Link began to toss his arm back in an attempt to shake her off, barely catching himself before he harmed her. Instead he just shook with sheer fury as Arn turned and climbed onto the horse, leading it over the drawbridge.

" I doubt _I'm_ the one Mother would be ashamed of! " Link shouted to Arn's retreating back. The man said nothing more, however, simply riding passed the guards and off the castle grounds, disappearing behind the wall and out of sight.

" What the _hell_ came over him?.! " Navi exclaimed.

" Link..! " Zelda mumbled. She sounded frightened, and had yet to loosen her grip on his arm, which he still held up, his hand still a fist.

" That bastard... " Link hissed, his voice quivering with anger.

" Link, please calm down! " Zelda begged. Link flinched. Zelda's fearful voice cut through him like a knife. Suddenly he noticed the amount of strength he was using against Zelda, who seemed to be putting all of hers into holding his arm back. He had also been holding his breath. Link let out the air in a shuddered sigh as he finally lowered his arm, but he didn't relax it.

" I apologize, Princess... " He mumbled after a moment, struggling to keep his voice even. Zelda slowly let go of him, but still gripped his tunic sleeve with one hand as if she was expecting him to raise his fist again.

" Are you okay? " Zelda asked worriedly.

" I see now why the King hates him so much. " Link growled. He had yet to stop glaring at the last place he had seen Arn. " I was a fool to have bothered with such a spiteful man. "

" Perhaps he has a deeper reason to his outburst? " Zelda suggested gently.

" That's hardly an excuse! " Link snapped, moving his gaze to the Princess. Zelda visibly flinched. Link's heart sank as he realised he'd turned his anger on her. " Forgive me, " He uttered after a moment, taking a step back while brushing her hand off his sleeve. " I mean to shout at Arn.. I can't control myself right now. " Link turned away and headed across the drawbridge, leaving Zelda standing back by the Castle entrance. " I'll return when I calm down. " He assured her. Behind him he heard Zelda whisper something. Navi stated agreement before flying after him as he made his way out. He didn't bother checking what Zelda had said. He was furious at Arn for what he had said, and he was furious with himself for snapping at Zelda. But as angry as he was, in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think what she said had some merit.

...Why _did_ Arn suddenly blow his top?

* * *

I hope no ones mad that I made Link swear. I don't see him as the kind of guy that'd swear, but he _is_ pretty pissed off.

'Till next chapter!


	6. Forest Of The Chosen Family

**Chapter 6: Forest Of The Chosen Family**

_I wish my dear wife didn't give up her life to save yours..._

" Damnit... " Link growled under his breath. " I still haven't calmed down... " It was night. Link had exited the Castle Market hours and hours ago. He now sat on top of the small cliff that leaned over the river by the entrance to Kakariko Village. Epona shuffled her feet a short distance away, grazing on the long grass as Link sulked. He usually found the trickling water relaxing, but right now he couldn't shake the great urge to punch something. Arn's outburst still burned in his mind. No matter how many times Link ran through it, he still couldn't think up a legitimate reason why the man would say such things.

_What a conniving bastard you've become..._

Link sighed deeply. This was only leading him in circles...

" What should I do...? " He mumbled to the ground. He had hoped he would have calmed down by now...

" Sulking out here in the cold isn't your brightest idea. " Navi replied from above him. She had remained silent the whole rest of the day, Link having almost forgotten she was there. He looked up, the fairy flying in lazy circles above him. Always above him. Always with him...

" You're right. " He smiled up at her. Link rose to his feet, stretching his arms. Whether or not he'd ever figure out why Arn had been so harsh, he _was_ sure he won't be going back to the bastard and asking him. He was done with that guy. The man had been a pain from the moment he'd met him. " Arn may be my father, " Link stated, " But he's not my family. "

" Oh? " Navi uttered, flying down to eye level. " That's kind of a sad thing to say, isn't it? "

" I have a better family. " Link replied happily. He held up his hand to her so she floated in his palm, her soft glow lighting up his skin and glove. " You. You and the Kokiri and the Deku Tree. Not some cranky wacko in the corner of the Kingdom. "

" Oh, Link, you're so sweet! " Navi exclaimed. She flew closer and pressed herself against his cheek in her version of a hug. Link chuckled, holding his hand up near her as a way to hug her back. He often took her presence for granted, and sometimes she got on his nerves with her nagging, but that didn't change the fact that he cared for the little ball of light to the bottom of his heart, as he did for the Kokiri, and the Deku Tree, his family. Thinking of them all actually made him nostalgic. " Let's go home. " Link decided, walking over to Epona, who whinnied happily at his approach. He climbed onto her back and kicked her into gear, leading her towards the forest. But as Link travelled he still couldn't get the scalding words out of his head.

_I should have realised it sooner_, he thought sadly. The guy's behaviour had been questionable from the start, but Link had ignored it. He had been so caught up in the prospect of having a father that he had shrugged off glaring signs that something was wrong. The fact that the man was so standoffish should have been the first clue, despite good excuses. Arn was so wrapped up in hatred and pride that he injured his chances of a happy life just so he didn't have to say he needed help. It was like he thought it weak. No wonder he has accomplished nothing...

After a few hours Epona began to neigh nervously. Looking up from his thoughts, Link saw that they were nearing the tall row of trees that represented the beginning of the enchanted forest. Glancing at the moon in the sky, Link could see that it was pretty late at night. With a weary sigh, he pulled Epona to a halt and climbed off her back. The horse always grew restless when she neared the Lost Woods. It was like she could sense an unseen force, for it was impossible to get her to enter. Link bid Epona farewell before stepping through the trees. What little light the night gave, less reached the forest floor. Not only that, but the Lost Woods was completely silent at night. It was dark, and it was creepy. And it was _home_. Link didn't have to try very hard to make his way through the woods despite the lack of light, he had travelled through it so many times before, and soon enough moonlight began to shine through the trees as he entered the section of the forest that belonged to the Kokiri.

The first thing he saw in the dim glow of light was two Lizalfos crouching behind the large roots of the trees, like they were waiting. Navi chimed in surprise as the monsters spotted Link, rising from their crouch to their full height, a good foot taller than him. Link gasped in alarm, pulling out his sword while grabbing his shield and holding it up in defence. The Lizalfos just exchanged glances while uttering a strange, barking cry, like they were conversing with each other. A moment later one of them leaped over the roots of the tree it was hiding behind, launching itself at Link, who easily blocked a blow from it's weapon with his shield. It screeched at him as it began to circle, but Link stepped backwards instead of copying it's movements. This was a tactic these monsters had often used to trick him into turning his back on the other, thus allowing it to attack from behind. Another tactic of theirs was to inch close enough to swipe it's tail at his legs to knock him over, so when the attacking Lizalfos drew too close for comfort Link lowered his shield and swung at it to force it back, giving him breathing room. The monster screeched at him again, baring it's pointed teeth and blue, forked tongue in an attempt to intimidate him.

" Link, " Navi suddenly shouted, " The other one is fleeing! " Glancing behind the Lizalfos, Link watched as the other one bounced off, disappearing into the darkness of the Lost Woods. _Crap,_ he cursed, _it's gonna come around and attack me from the shadows!_

" To hell with this! " Link growled. He sheathed his sword and used his free hand to reach into his tunic, pulling out a Deku Nut, the last one he had on him. As the remaining Lizalfos neared, Link tossed the Deku Nut at the ground while hastily closing his eyes and holding his shield over his head to block the rest of the blinding light. There was a loud crack as the nut exploded with a flash, the monster crying out in pain. Drawing his sword again, Link watched as the Lizalfos staggered back, it's clawed hands over it's eyes. Without hesitation, Link leaped, bringing his sword down on it's head and easily slicing through it's scaly flesh. The Lizalfos sputtered a short, dying cry before it fell. A moment later it exploded into black smoke that quickly dissipated, leaving a burnt smell behind.

_It was created by dark magic?.! _Link thought in surprise. Very few monsters remained in Hyrule these days not because evil magic still lingered, but because that was the original population of the beasts. When Ganondorf began to spread darkness he increased the numbers by creating them out of his dark magic in order to make his army. The only way to tell them apart from the original was the black smoke they exploded into when they were killed, rather than the real deal which simply left behind a dead body to rot into the ground. It was very bad that one of these beasts of evil were walking the land. He had seen none of them since Ganondorf's fall. Was the evil King rising again? Or was there another evil that could pull the same trick?

Link snapped out of his thoughts as he remembered the other Lizalfos. He whirled around, expecting to see it launching it's scaly self at him, dagger raised. But... it was nowhere to be seen. Link listened closely to the sounds of the woods. Being so quiet, it's be easy to hear anything else, but there was nothing. No sounds of claws on wood, or the crunching of leaves, or the strange hissing sound they made, like snakes. _It must've fled after all..._ He thought as he lowered his sword.

" It's definitely gone. " Navi stated. " I wonder what that was about? It was like they were _waiting_ for you, but then one of them runs off and the other attacks! "

" They were indeed waiting for me, but not as an ambush. " Link replied, narrowing his eyes. " I think they were making sure I turned up. "

" Do you think something bigger is coming? " Navi asked fearfully. Link wouldn't be surprised if something did. It was concerning enough that it appeared the beasts were keeping tabs on him... After all, why else would they be waiting at the village entrance? It was impossible for monsters to enter the village due to the Deku Tree's protection, and Link was the only one that ever entered it from the outside world. But then that raised the question of why they were after him... To think of it, those Bulblins seemed to be after him, too. Had they also exploded into black smoke when he killed them? Link hadn't been paying attention... For all he knew, they could have. This was getting to be very worrying..

" I don't know. " Link replied eventually with a sigh. He sheathed his sword once again and hooked his shield back into place. " At any rate, they're gone now. " He turned away from the thick darkness and back towards the trees with the soft, blue light shining through the leaves. If anything else were to attack him, all he could do was wait for it. Looking ahead, Link could see the wooden rope bridge. Beyond it the trees parted to make a path while bending and twisting over the top like an arch, an open doorway into the village. Once Link stepped through it, moonlight washed over him, seeming as bright as daylight compared to the light of the Lost Woods. He took in his surroundings, breathing in deeply. Here the air was rich and smelt like grass, just as it was supposed to. Off in the distance a small waterfall could be heard. The village was empty, all the Kokiri sleeping in their houses. Everywhere Link looked, fireflies sparkled, making it look like the village was filled with tiny yellowish-green orbs of light. If he remained still enough the bugs would begin to make patterns in the sky. In his opinion, no other location in Hyrule compared to the beauty of the forest. The top of the Deku Tree could be seen in the distance above all the other trees. No doubt the great deity already knew he was there.

Link took his time walking through the village, enjoying the sights and sounds. It was all so relaxing. He listened to the grass crunch under his boots as he walked, and felt the splashing water as he hopped across the stepping stones of the pond by the little waterfall. Eventually he came to the gap in the trees that was the path to the Great Deku Tree. It didn't take long to pass through, and soon enough he stood on the hill that overlooked the small valley where the Great Deku Tree grew. It was now roughly the size of the old Deku Tree, the one that spoke in a strange manner and had died at the hands of the great evil that was Ganondorf. That Deku Tree had since decayed away as the Deku Sprout grew, soon completely taking over the location as if it had always been there. The new Deku Tree looked identical to the old and had all it's memories, so it was like he had never died. Except now he was easier to understand.

" Welcome home, Great Hero. " The Deku Tree's booming voice greeted him. Link, nor the Kokiri, had ever been expected to bow to the Great Deku Tree, but Link still felt humble in his presence, bowing his head to the forest deity in respect.

" It's great go _be_ home, Great Deku Tree. " Link replied with a smile.

" I thank you for protecting my children from those monsters. " The Deku Tree said. " The evil creatures had been there for many hours. It was quite curious. Such darkness has not entered this forest for a very long time. "

" So you could tell as well? " Link asked with a sad sigh.

" Indeed. " The Deku Tree answered. " I also know what you wish to ask, to which my answer is that I do not know. "

" So it might _not_ be Ganondorf? " Link uttered, hopeful.

" I cannot say. " The Deku Tree said. There was a sound like a gust of air flowing through wood and leaves. The Deku Tree had sighed. " The dark magic is different, " He continued, " Yet similar. I cannot guess it's origins. "

" I suppose that's still reason to hope. " Link smiled again.

" Indeed! " The Deku Tree chuckled. " But I cannot help but feel there is something else that troubles you, Link. " Link stopped smiling.

" ...I-it's nothing. " He replied after a moment, directing his eyes to the ground unintentionally. " Nothing at all. "

" Is that so? " The great tree asked. " It must be quite a _big_ nothing-at-all to make the Great Hero appear so troubled. But if it is nothing, then is it safe for me to assume you have thought up a solution? "

" I have. " Link nodded. _I'd_ _definitely call that a solution_, he thought harshly.

" Yet your expression tells me your solution is not satisfying. " The Deku Tree stated. " Otherwise you would not have that look on your face. " Link stared in awe at the great tree. After a moment, Link sighed, slouching his shoulders and closing his eyes.

" Perhaps you're right. " He muttered. " But it doesn't matter. It's sorted. "

" Oh, for Din's sake, why do I have to keep saying it? " Navi huffed. " I haven't once heard you call him 'Dad', you know! " She flew in front of him, to Link's dismay, facing the great tree. " We found out that Link's father is still alive. " She stated loudly. " It turns out he's a self-centred jerk. "

" Is that so? " The Deku Tree sounded surprised. " That's quite a discovery. "

" So you didn't know? " Link asked. As much as he knew otherwise, the thought that the Deku Tree wasn't all knowing as he had always assumed felt strange.

" My gaze reaches only as far as the forest does. " The Deku Tree admitted. " I cannot see what the trees cannot see. The Great Owl, Kaepora Gaebora, is my eyes elsewhere. What I learned of your family I learned from him. I am curious as to why he did not know this. But then, perhaps he does? "

" You think the Great Owl would _hide_ this from me? " Link uttered in disbelief.

" I do not know. " The Deku Tree said. " Perhaps you were not meant to know until now? "

" Not this whole story again. " Link grumbled, rubbing his eyes in frustration. " I wish you lot would be straight with me! "

" Sometimes life can't go the way we want it. " The Deku Tree replied as gently as his booming voice would allow. " Your life is caught tightly in the strings of fate, Great Hero. Yet some things can only come to be through your own actions, and your own decisions. "

" I don't understand! " Link moaned. " What has that got to do with anything? "

" Fate has handed you your father. " The Deku Tree explained. " But it is your actions that determines whether or not it can be a good thing. "

" Mine?.! " Link huffed. " Do you want to know what that _bastard_ said? He called me a liar and a coward, all after I had tried to help him! He went so far as to wish my mother never made her sacrifice! " Link's voice quivered in anger as the memory bubbled back up to the surface of his mind. " How can I make good of _that_?.! "

" That is hurtful indeed. " The Deku Tree said eventually. " I wonder why he'd say that? "

" Because he's wrapped up in his own foolish sense of pride. " Link growled, folding his arms.

" Link, " The Deku Tree replied, " You are a kind-hearted and wise man. But often you allow your anger to distract you. I do not know all that you know, but I cannot help but feel you have dismissed your father too easily. Perhaps you should get some rest and rethink things later? "

_Perhaps..._ Link closed his eyes. The Great Deku Tree had a point. As much as he found the thought that Arn could have a decent reason behind his outburst ludicrous, simply dismissing it as the ravings of a fool just seemed to make him angrier. Maybe he _should_ rethink it... But then any thought of the man made his blood boil. Besides, the damage was done. There was no way Link could forgive him for what he said. Even if there was a fantastic and generous reason behind it.

" It doesn't matter what his reason's were. " Link muttered eventually. " He has poisoned the well. "

" If that is your decision. " The Deku Tree said simply. Link expected him to say more, but the forest deity remained silent. After a while Link unfolded his arms, bowing his head with a sigh.

" Thank you for your words, Great Deku Tree. " He bade farewell. Without another word, he turned and walked out of the clearing and back through the path between the trees.

" Be sure to rest, Great Hero. " The Deku Tree called after him. Link waved behind him in response.

_Damnit.._ He grumbled as he walked. _I feel worse than when I entered.._ Only now did he realise how tired he felt. It was hard to believe that only that morning his father walked into his life, not even a day having passed before he turned tail and walked back out. Maybe it was best that Link just forget this day ever happened...

Eventually he came to the slope in front of his house. Walking down it, he climbed the ladder up to it's entrance. The cloth that hung in the doorway was pulled down. He always left it that way when he was out of the village. Link yanked it aside and tied it back up before entering the single, circular room. He had long since modified it to suit his larger body. The round table had been raised up, as had the chairs. The bed built into the wall under the window was also higher up, as well as longer and wider. It made the room a little smaller, but Link didn't mind. He was only ever in there to sleep. Everything else he did outside. The table was only ever used now to hold his baldric when he wasn't wearing it, which was exactly where he put it after he unbuckled it. And with a weary sigh, Link dropped down onto the bed, rubbing his eyes in one hand while holding his arrow wound with the other, which still throbbed painfully.

_What a crappy day.._ He thought unhappily as he stared absentmindedly at the dark room. He couldn't think of a single good thing that happened. Leaning back, he rested his arm on the window sill as he peered out at the village. The moon sat low over the trees. It'll be dawn soon. All his friends will soon wake up and realise he was there. They will all come to greet him with smiling faces and tell him everything they had done while he was gone, just like always. As grumpy as he was, Link couldn't help but smile at the thought. Nothing was different. Arn changed _nothing_. Tomorrow he'll spend the day with his friends, and the next day he'll go back to the Castle to appease Zelda and take care of the problem in the Temple of Time. He'll have her bring soldiers and stand as far back as she can so she couldn't be harmed by any evil being residing inside. And he'll win. Everything will be fine.

Everything...

* * *

_Darkness... _

_Darkness and the same foreboding feeling to the point where it was nauseating..._

_Ahead stood the hero clad in green, the Master Sword in his hand. But his head was down, his face hidden by his yellow bangs... Suddenly the Master Sword fell from the hero's grip, clattering to the ground. The darkness grew thicker around him, so evil... Slowly, the hero in green looked up._

_His eyes were cold._

Zelda sat upright with a loud gasp. It took her a moment to realise she was in her bed, her well-furnished room visible in the light of the moon that shone through her window. Her heart racing, she wiped the sweat from her brow as she gasped for air. Her dream was fresh in her mind... She couldn't shake the horrible feeling of foreboding. The evil, creeping darkness... And _Link_. Link standing amidst the darkness, his eyes blank, lifeless, cold... Shuddering, Zelda clutched the blanket in her hands as she drew her arms and legs close, trying with all her strength not to shed tears of fear...

This was the fifth time she has had this dream. She has had reoccurring dreams before. Premonitions that have always come to pass... Was this nightmare also destined to occur? Was something horrible going to happen to Link..? Zelda shuddered again, suddenly feeling very cold in her night gown. She begged silently to the Goddesses that it was just a nightmare born from concern for Link's well being...

But deep down, she knew that wasn't so.

* * *

A great, monstrous roar tore Link from his slumber. He bolted upright in shock and confusion, wide-eyed. It was morning. Daylight streamed through the doorway and window, brightening the room. His blanket lay on the floor, where he usually found it in the mornings. He had fallen asleep in his clothes, only his boots and hat removed and placed on the floor nearby.

" ...The hell..? " He mumbled sleepily, struggling to wake up completely. Looking around the room, Link quickly realised that Navi wasn't there. This only confused him more. _Did I dream that sound?_ He wondered. Quickly he looked out the window. From that angle, nothing seemed to be wrong. It looked like the sun had been up for a while, yet the Kokiri hadn't woken him. Maybe that's what Navi was doing; getting them to let him rest? Link sighed, scratching his head drowsily. He was still tired, but now that he was awake he might as well get up. Stretching, Link slipped his boots back on, picking up his hat off the floor where he had left it. Navi usually told him off for leaving his clothes strewn everywhere. Personally he found it easier to locate them than when they were tucked away in drawers, and they looked the same whether he folded them or not.

Once Link was sorted, he stepped out of his house, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight on his face. He had left his shield and sword on the table. There was no need to carry them here, and any time he did need a blade Navi had his dagger. Link stretched again as he peered over the balcony. He _still_ couldn't see any Kokiri. And where the _hell_ was Navi?

Alarm bells immediately went off in his head. _It could still be nothing..._ He reassured himself. _Maybe Navi's playing a trick on me..._ It wouldn't be the first time she had snuck off while he slept. She was far less reliable when they were here, since there was never any danger. That's probably all it was. She probably talked all the Kokiri into leaping out at him or something... Link forced the feeling of uneasiness to the back of his mind, and with a frustrated sigh he climbed down the ladder to the ground.

" Navi! " He called out when he reached the bottom. His friend still did not appear. _She's definitely messing with me._ He grumbled as he climbed the slope to the main area, keeping a wary eye out for any of the children. When he saw nothing, he walked a short way down the path towards one of the houses. If the Kokiri were going to hide anywhere, it was usually somewhere obvious. Sure enough, when he neared the wooden house a small fairy peered through the doorway from the side.

" It's Link! " It cried out in a squeaky voice, telling Link it was Fado's fairy. A moment later the strange, blonde-haired girl poked her head around the doorway, smiling broadly at him.

" Link! " She exclaimed. " You won't _believe_ what I saw! " Link smiled back. He felt his stomach untwist as he relaxed. He had been starting to worry... But the comfort didn't last long as he saw her eyes widen in surprise.

Suddenly something hit the ground behind him. A large shadow cast itself over Link, far larger than any of the Kokiri could hope to achieve. That and Fado's expression was all the motivation he needed. Link dived forward, rolling away from whatever was behind him. When he was upright again he whirled around, holding up his right arm defensively as if he had his shield. Link couldn't believe what he saw in front of him.

The Dinolfos screeched at him, raising it's bent, axe-like sword over it's head in attack. Link instinctively reached up for his sword, but grabbed only air. _DAMNIT!_ He cursed, remembering he had left it in his house. Without Navi, he was completely unarmed! All Link could do was roll out of the way as the Dinolfos charged, bringing down it's sword where he had just been. Link held his arms up defensively as the Dinolfos began to circle him. It swung it's blade wildly through the air as it made a cackling sound, aware of it's advantage. It was _toying_ with him. But Link couldn't flee, oh no. Fado was still in the house. No doubt it would turn it's attention to her should Link escape. _If_ he escaped, that is. It was very stupid to turn your back on a Dinolfos... Link jumped back again as the monster swung at him, it's blade cutting too close for comfort.

" Damnit! " Link cursed again. " Fado, where's Navi!.? "

" She was around here before. " Fado cried back from the house, sounding oddly calm for the situation. " I don't know where she went next. "

" Do you have a dagger or something? " He asked her as he ducked under another swing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her shake her head rapidly, her hair bouncing at the movement. This was _very_ bad. He couldn't flee, he couldn't fight... He had to pick one. And there was _no_ way he could fist fight a Dinolfos. Taking a risk, he glanced away from the beast, looking around the village as fast as he could. There were no other monsters in sight. " Fado, listen carefully, " Link began as he eyed the monster warily, " When I say 'Go', I want you to run as fast as you can to Mido's house, got it? "

" Ok..! " Fado replied. Link took care to keep his distance from the armoured lizard, keeping Fado behind him as best he could. If he could distract it for a moment it won't see her run past... Slowly the Dinolfos advanced on him. The next thing he knew Link had his back to the wooden wall of the house. The Dinolfos saw this and leaped at him, it's blade raised. Link could only dodge, rolling towards the doorway where Fado hid. The monster brought down it's weapon on the wood, the blade lodging itself into the house. _This _was the distraction he needed! Hastily, Link picked up a large rock off the ground with one hand.

" NOW! " He yelled to Fado as he dashed forward, smashing the rock into the Dinolfos's bent, axe-like sword and digging it deeper into the wood so it would take longer for the monster to pull it out. He barely managed to move his hand back out of the way as the Dinolfos snapped it's teeth at him. Behind him, Fado went running past as fast as her small body could take her. To Link's horror, the Dinolfos turned, abandoning it's weapon to charge after her. " RUN! " He shouted as he threw the rock at the lizard, smashing it in the back of it's head and making it hesitate for a moment. But a moment was all he needed, for Link then dashed forward, doing a running slide and kicking the monster's clawed feet out from under it, sending it crashing to the ground and successfully returning it's attention to him. Behind it he saw Fado and her fairy disappear into Mido's house. Now that she was out of danger, Link could save himself. Without hesitation Link jumped to his feet and tore off towards his tree house while the lizard was down.

But Link barely made it a few feet before he had to slam on the brakes. Standing in his way were two Lizalfos, both of them with their swords out as they hissed at him. Link slid to a stop, almost falling over on the still-wet grass. He heard the clatter of armour behind him- the Dinolfos was coming! Link glanced behind him in time to see the great lizard leap at him. He quickly ducked low, the monster just clearing him as it landed in front of the two Lizalfos, who had begun to circle him on either side. Link stood back up, watching the three warily. At least there was nothing behind him anymore. All he had to do was get to the trees that bordered the village. There he'll be able to use the terrain to his advantage.

But before Link could change direction, the Dinolfos leaped at him again, it's mouth agape. Link barely managed to raise his right arm when the lizard slammed into him, sending him to the ground. It held his arm in it's mouth, it's teeth not ripping through his flesh only due to his thick, leather glove. The Dinolfos pinned him down with one scaly foot on his stomach. It was pressing more and more weight on him, Link struggling to tense his stomach muscles so it would not crush him. But it was also on his wound, and that coupled with the great pressure was causing intense pain. He heard the Lizalfos come closer, both of them cackling just as the Dinolfos had before. There was no way he could escape this. Any second now he expected the Dinolfos to dig it's clawed foot into his body and gut him like a fish, or the Lizalfos to launch themselves on him and tear out his heart with their teeth. But they didn't. Instead, the Dinolfos twisted its head and tossed Link's arm aside, putting an incredible more weight on his body as it lifted it's other foot off the ground to stand on his arm as well. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath. All Link could do was watch as the Dinolfos stared down at him. Suddenly it opened it's mouth and dropped it's head towards him.

It was going to rip out his throat.

Unable to do anything, Link simply shut his eyes, bracing himself. He was going to die... But just as he could feel the lizard's warm breath on his face, there was a loud crack nearby, the sound hurting his ears. Followed by that crack was a bright, painful light. Had his eyes been open, it would have been agonising... like a _Deku Nut_! Link opened his eyes. The Dinolfos had stopped it's decent and was now upright, clutching it's eyes and screeching in pain. It lifted it's foot off his stomach as it staggered back slightly, allowing Link to gasp for air. Link could hear the Lizalfos wailing as well. All of them had been struck.

" Link, catch! " A voice cried out. Link looked to his left. There stood Mido, a short distance away. He chucked his only weapon to Link. A Deku Stick, the tip sharpened to a point. It landed next to him, and Link scooped it up in his left hand. Above him the Dinolfos was the first to recover from the flash. It glared at Mido and snarled, Mido shrinking back in fear. But it didn't attack him, returning it's attention to Link and opening it's mouth again, coming down on him. This time Link was prepared. He stabbed at it with the Deku Stick, jamming it right into it's mouth and down it's throat. The monster gagged, shrinking back in surprise and finally lifting it's foot off his arm, unpinning him. Link was on his feet in a flash. He kicked the Dinolfos's feet out from under it again, but it was already distracted enough. Now the Lizalfos were coming out of their stupor, screeching at him as they raised their swords.

" Throw another one! " Link ordered as he covered his eyes with his arm. A second later there was another great crack and a brilliant flash. Once again the Lizalfos held their eyes. Even the Dinolfos held it's hands over it's eyes as it fumbled to get up off the ground. Those things _never_ learned to cover their eyes. Using the golden opportunity, Link dashed over to Mido and grabbed him around the waist, lifting the boy off the ground before running to Mido's house, his own too far away to make an adequate escape. He quickly made it, slipping inside and dodging to the right so he couldn't be seen through the doorway. Only when he was sure the monsters hadn't followed him did he put Mido down.

" You stupid jerk! " Mido snapped, stomping his foot angrily as Link slid to the floor, breathless. " You brought those freaks back with you! "

" Why are they here? " Fado wondered. " The Great Deku Tree said those monsters couldn't enter the village. "

" I don't know. " Link uttered. He could feel his heartbeat slow as he finally caught his breath. But something still wasn't right... His heart felt heavy, like there was a great weight pressed on it. Not only that, but there was this horrible feeling of panic at the back of his mind. Link felt uneasy and jumpy, like something was very wrong, but aside from the monsters, he couldn't put his finger on it.

Trying to ignore the feeling, Link finally tore his eyes from the doorway and took a look around the room. Mido stood in front of him with a deep scowl on his face. To Link's left, Fado stood beside a treasure chest that Mido had collected ages ago. Fado was a strange girl, with her fascination for the Lost Woods and everything in it, as well as the eery way she never got frightened. To his right were two other Kokiri, the boy with the long brown fringe named Tido, who sat on the small raised platform near the back of the room, and the girl with the light, brown hair and headband named Sola, who stood near the wall. In Sola's hands was Navi.

" Ah! " Link gasped. Navi wasn't floating. She was on her side in the girl's hands, and her glow was dim.

" She had come to tell us to let you sleep in. " Sola explained tearfully. " Then those lizards attacked, and she tried to go wake you, but one of them whacked her, and she hasn't moved since. " She ran over to Link, handing him his unconscious friend.

" Way to take care of your fairy, Jerk! " Mido huffed.

" Damnit.. Navi! " Link called out as he nudged his companion with the tip of his finger. If she had died, she would not be glowing, which meant she was just knocked out. Probably for a while, too. But as much as he was worried for her, he really needed her to wake up. There was no way he'll make it to his house without a weapon, and Navi carried not only his dagger, but a spare shield, since he always managed to lose them to Like Like's at Lake Hylia. She _had_ to wake up..!

" Link, you're belly's bleeding! " Sola suddenly cried. Link looked down at himself, fearing the Dinolfos might have clawed him after all. But there was only a small red stain on his tunic where his arrow wound was. All the movement must have made it bleed again.

" Did one of those monsters get you? " Fado asked with a tone of fascination.

" It's fine, I'm fine. " Link replied quickly. " That's just an old injury. "

" No wonder you got your butt kicked by that giant lizard! " Tido exclaimed.

" Yeah! " Mido agreed rudely. " If I hadn't saved you you'd be food by now! "

" You're right. " Link replied with a weak smile. " Thank's, Mido, I owe you one. "

" D-damn right! " Mido stammered, taken aback by Link's submission. Usually Link would argue, but now was not the time. Besides, Mido_ did_ save his life. Link _would_ be food by now if the moody little kid hadn't thrown that Deku Nut. Those things were fantastic.

_Hang on..._ Link thought. _Maybe I don't need to wait for Navi to wake up after all..._

" Hey, Mido, " Link said, " How many Deku Nuts do you have left? "

" I've got heaps! " Mido replied, puffing out his chest proudly. " A whole treasure chest full! " Link picked himself up off the floor and knelt in front of the boy, who eyed him suspiciously.

" Can you do me another favour? " He asked with a triumphant grin.

* * *

I was gonna end this chapter with a MAJOR cliffe, but then I decided not to, cuz then the predicament would have been solved in, like, two seconds in the next chapter, and that's mean to do that. Again. So soon. (grins)

I gave the other Kokiri names so it's easier to identify them. But they're not random. The cannon names, Mido and Fado (her name wasn't used in the game but that's what the developers called her), both consist of syllables from the Solfége musical scale (do re mi fa so la ti do). So either out of pure genius or incredible laziness (you pick), I made up the other names based on that scale.

'Till next chapter!


	7. Strength In Numbers

Chapter 7! Sorry for the delay again. This time I wasn't too happy with the chapter so I've been rereading it over and over.

**The Invisible Fan:**Good point, I have been making him a bit weak. I'll work on making Link the capable hero he is meant to be!

Thanks to everyone who's given me suggestions, there's definitely flaws in the story that need fixing that it's obvious I haven't noticed myself. So keep them coming, if anyone has something they want to suggest, or if you've spotted a glaring plot hole that isn't just me being a bitch and keeping the details till the end, don't hesitate to point them out. Just cuz I've posted a chapter doesn't mean I can't edit it! (grins)

**Chapter 7: Strength In Numbers**

_Quietly... Quietly..._

Link held his breath as he peered around the pillar by the river. Ahead he could see Saria's old house, connected to the pillar he hid behind by a wooden rope bridge. Next to it he could see his house down the slope. Two Lizalfos stood in front of it. So close...

Silently he pulled his head back behind the pillar as the monsters began to look his way. They were keeping close tabs on his house, it seemed. He had managed to get that far after taking a wallet full of Deku Nuts from Mido in exchange for all his rupees. It was no loss to him, since he only had a few blue rupees and a red one in it, but Mido seemed happy about it. The Kokiri were always delighted when they got their hands on rupees, since the little gems were translucent and looked like they could be used as jewellery if they weren't so small. Now he clutched his large, drawstring wallet in one hand as he held one of the Deku Nuts in the other, ready to throw it should he be spotted.

Narrowing his eyes, Link looked back around the pillar, running through his options. He could either make a mad dash straight for the tree house and stun the Lizalfos in the hopes no others will jump out at him, or he could try and sneak around to Saria's house and then jump down the side right in front of his ladder. But then that'd practically be a mad dash as well, seeing as there was nothing between the house and the pillar. He could probably climb up the pillar and run across the ladder... He'd surely be spotted instantly, but it'd make it harder for them to reach him. As quickly, at least. That was probably the better option. If only Navi was awake, she could tell him where all the monsters were... Link had tucked her inside his hat where she usually hid or rested. He hadn't felt her stir once. Could fairies sustain head trauma? Link didn't even know what she looked like underneath the blue glow of hers. He's always figured she was either a tiny little person, or some freaky, bodiless head with tiny arms and a huge mouth. Definitely a huge mouth.

Link tried not to snicker as he stepped away from the pillar, turning around to face it. Taking the bridge to Saria's house would be smarter. The pillar will give him a clearer view of his surroundings. Being as quiet as he could, Link jumped up, grabbing the top with one hand and scraping at the sides with his feet, trying to get a foothold. He easily found one on the worn-down rock and pulled himself up with a muffled grunt, trying to stay low. With the new angle, he could see the two Lizalfos patrolling in front of his house. The Dinolfos and two Lizalfos that had attacked him earlier were still hanging around near Mido's house. Link prayed to the Goddesses that the Kokiri wouldn't do anything to grab their attention... So, there was a total of five monsters that he could see, though chances were there were still a few more he couldn't see. The two in front of his house were the biggest problem. The others would be too far away to bother him if he was fast.

_Right._ Link thought. _Here goes.._ In a second he was on his feet, tossing a Deku Nut at the two Lizalfos nearby, stunning them before they even noticed him. Their cries alerted the other two and the Dinolfos, but Link easily managed to throw a Deku Nut far enough to blind them as well before dashing across the wooden rope bridge towards Saria's House. By the time he reached the end of it he was practically right outside his house, and the monsters hadn't even recovered yet. Ignoring the knowledge that he'll hurt himself, Link jumped down, landing in front of his ladder as pain shot up his legs from the impact, Link swearing under his breath while he mentally shook it off. The Lizalfos, now behind him, screeched as they finally recovered and turned to face him. Link simply tossed another Deku Nut at them, blinding them again as he scrambled up the ladder. Luckily for him none of the monsters had actually tried to enter his house, the room empty.

Link snatched up his baldric, having it secured across his chest in seconds. He never thought he could miss his sword so much. Link couldn't stop mentally kicking himself for leaving it behind in the first place. The sound of his sword unsheathing was music to his ears. Without hesitating, Link ran back out onto the balcony. The other two Lizalfos and the Dinolfos had caught up now, and the first two had recovered again, totalling five angry lizards all crowding around the ladder, apparently too stupid to climb it. All the easier for him. Taking a few steps back, Link launched himself off the balcony, landing a few feet away from the monsters, who all turned simultaneously to attack him. Link turned to face them, adding that momentum to his swing as he focused on his sword, feeling the magic gifted to him by the Great Fairies coursing through the metal. They were all practically on top of him when he struck. The sharp blade ripped through all five of them, and they all collapsed, almost cut in half. A moment later they exploded into black smoke which then faded away. The only evidence that the monsters had ever been there dripped off his sword. That was probably the only good thing about the monsters being created by evil magic. He didn't have to worry about the children seeing the bodies. Except for Fado, she would probably enjoy it...

Now armed, all he had to do was get rid of the rest of the monsters that plagued the village. Link ran back up the slope once more, scanning the area for more lizards. There were none in sight, but that didn't mean the sneaky bastards wouldn't jump out at him at any moment. Link strained his ears, trying to listen for any signs of their whereabouts. Heavy footsteps, their often high-pitched cries...

Suddenly another monstrous roar filled the air, Link almost jumping out of his skin in surprise. So he _didn't_ dream it! Link stared in the direction it sounded like it came from. The top of the Deku Tree was visible above all the other trees. _It came from there?.!_ He gasped, alarmed. Was something attacking the Great Deku tree?.! Memories of the spider-like parasite Ghoma flashed into his mind. That thing had killed the last Deku Tree, and Link was unable to stop it. He couldn't let that happen again!

Link began to run towards the trees where the path to the Deku tree was. But he was forced to stop when he heard the familiar screeches of a Dinolfos behind him. He turned around to see not just a Dinolfos, but another handful of Lizalfos near Mido's house. _Damnit!_ He thought. he couldn't leave them to prowl the village, but the Great Deku tree needed help, he was sure of it! The Kokiri needed to be protected... But he couldn't let the father of the forest die again...

He had no choice...

" _Curse_ these beasts! " Link hissed through gritted teeth. He turned away from the Deku Tree, facing the monsters as he grabbed his shield. He couldn't abandon the Kokiri based on a theory. There _might_, a very likely _might_, be a monster threatening the Deku Tree. But there _was_ a bunch of monsters threatening the Kokiri. May the Goddesses make these the last ones...

The Dinolfos charged at him, and Link charged at it. _Let this end quickly!_ Before they collided, Link dodged to the side, rolling around the monster before jumping back up and slashing it's exposed back, catching it between it's armour. Without breaking his momentum, Link easily slashed through two more Lizalfos, the less-armoured lizards unable to deflect his blows. He ducked as one of them swung their sword, just missing the top of his head. A shadow fell over him and Link rolled out of the way as the Dinolfos landed where he had just knelt. Now there was a Lizalfos in front of him, a Lizalfos behind him, and the Dinolfos to his right, the two injured Lizalfos behind it. The Dinolfos lifted it's bent sword over it's head and tried to bring it down on him as the Lizalfos in front leaped forward, about to stab at him. Link had a split second to react. He dodged left, away from the Dinolfos as he slashed at the Lizalfos in front, knocking away it's sword. Then, in the same movement, Link smashed his shield into the Dinolfos's blade, which had just passed his head. The blade was knocked aside, but unknown to Link, the Lizalfos behind him had charged as well, apparently going for his neck. His shield and the Dinolfos's sword slammed into it, lodging the bent weapon in it's skull, the monster dropping instantly. Link took the opportunity to back flip away from the remaining monsters, giving him a few feet of leeway.

He hadn't realised the Lizalfos behind him had attacked. That was pretty damn lucky... Now he only had four monsters left, three of them injured. The Dinolfos retrieved it's weapon when the felled Lizalfos exploded into smoke. Link had no patience to dance their dance. He pulled another Deku Nut out of the wallet he had tied to his belt when he had grabbed his baldric, and tossed it into the ground, his shield blocking the blinding light from his eyes as the four lizards screeched in pain. With all of them impaired, Link cut right through them with his sword, the monsters falling to the ground, silenced. They exploded into black smoke a few seconds later. When it cleared Link could see Mido and Fado staring at him through the doorway a short distance away, both with broad grins on their faces.

" That was awesome! " Mido cheered. " you're teaching me how you did that! No take-backs! "

" Later! " Link huffed. " Get back inside before you're spotted! "

" Are you going to fight the rest as well? " Fado asked. Link's heart sank. So there was still more of them? He was about to respond when he saw Fado beckon towards the village entrance. There was another Lizalfos coming out of the cloak of the Lost Woods, crouching and sniffing the air in an animalistic manner before it set it's sights on him. _Another delay_... Link sighed inwardly, turning to face it. The horrible, displaced feeling he felt grew stronger. He was sure he needed to get to the Deku Tree _now_. How he wished he hadn't given his bow to Navi, he could take that thing out in seconds!

Grumbling under his breath, Link took a step towards the Lizalfos by the village border. But that was as far as he got before he stopped. Another Lizalfos jumped out of the darkness, landing next to the first. And then another. And _another_. In a matter of seconds, there was at least ten of them, and still they came, spreading out further and further as they advanced. He could see a few Dinolfos mixed in, Link only managing to stare at the small army in confusion. Even in Ganondorf's rule, he had only ever seen two of these monsters together at a time. And that was just the Lizalfos!

_Why_ where there so _many_? And why _now_? Link's memory flashed back to the first two he had encountered yesterday. The Deku Tree had mentioned they had been there for a while...

_Waiting_ for him.

One of them had run off. Link realised now that it they had been scouts. They were not there to attack him. They were there to confirm he would be there! This whole attack... This was all because of _him_. They were all after _him_!

" Stay away from the door. " Link ordered again, continuing his advance.

" You're going to fight them all?.! " Mido gasped. " You could be killed, you jerk! T-then.. " The small boy stammered, his voice trailing off. Link knew Mido enough to know the boy to be too stubborn to admit any kind of attachment to him. " ..Then you can't pay me back! " He finally finished. " If you die before you pay me back I'll- I'll trash your stuff! "

" Don't worry, Short-stuff. " Link replied, playfully jabbing at Mido's pride as he shot a reassuring grin. " They're just lizards. "

With that, he walked off towards the monsters in an effort to put some distance between him and the children for the battle. But the further he stepped away from the Great Deku Tree, the worse that jumpy, naggy feeling got. He _had_ to hurry... But he couldn't see these things letting up. Link knew they'll just keep coming, wave after wave, and in greater numbers. He may be a great warrior, but even _he_ had his limits. Limits that have been strangely pushed over the last day or so. He had barely managed to get through almost all the battles he'd been in, which was saying something.

Link tightened his grip on his sword as the monsters finally began to charge at him. Link stopped walking, now confident he was far enough away from the Kokiri. Each of the beasts roared a battle cry, the sound deafening if not intimidating. _Bring it on,_ Link thought, narrowing his eyes as he raised his shield. He couldn't let this battle eat up his time- time he couldn't help but feel was already running out.

Link crouched on the ground, which shook from the pounding feet of the lizards as they advanced. They were so close now. He held his sword straight out behind him, concentrating on it with all his energy. The Lizalfos were practically trampling and shoving each other to be the first to get their scaly claws on him... _Wait for it..._ Link thought, struggling to keep himself calm and focused as adrenaline pumped through his veins. _Wait..._ They were right in front of him. The Lizalfos directly in front screeched again, leaping at him with it's sword over it's head.

_Now!_

Link rose to his feet, bringing his sword around with his own shout, putting all his strength and momentum into his swing. The next few moments were but a blur filled with a blazing, orange light and the screams of Lizalfos. Link's spin attack sliced right through all that were nearby, the magical charge he had built up into his blade, a gift from the Great Fairy of Power, reached much, much further than his weapon alone ever could, the powerful magic shredding everything and all caught in it.

Link spun in a circle several times before having to stop, dizzy. He managed to keep his balance as he crouched again on the ground, his feet spread apart and his sword held out in front of him where it had come to a stop. He had put more into that spin attack than he normally did, but thankfully it didn't take long for his vision to correct itself, and Link finally properly observed the scene before him.

In their rush, the Lizalfos had bunched up close together. His long-range attack had successfully torn right through the middle, only the Lizalfos on the far edges having survived. They screeched at him as they stood back, now wary. In front of him, panning his field of vision, lay the torn bodies of those unfortunate to be in the way. A second later the bodies exploded into black smoke. Caught in it, Link jumped backwards, trying to escape the awful smell. It and the smoke quickly faded. Just in time to see a Lizalfos coming straight at him, launching itself through the air just as the Dinolfos from earlier had done when he had been unarmed.

Link simply let out an annoyed grunt as he raised his shield, bracing for the impact. The monster collided with him, and instantly Link let himself fall backwards, planting a boot on the inside of his shield as he fell. His back on the ground, Link used the Lizalfos' momentum to fling it right over the top of him before jumping swiftly back onto his feet, swivelling to face it as it scrabbled to get back up. He could hear more of the creatures coming out of the forest.

This couldn't continue.

Link easily sliced through the Lizalfos, as well as the others that had remained. _What do I do..?_ He thought. More of them were joining the fight. _This battle won't end... I'm sure of it._ Down went another Dinolfos._ I must find a way to stop these Lizalfos... but how?_ It was the Deku Tree's duty to protect the forest. If Link could find out why his protection had faded, and fix it, these Lizalfos won't be able to get back in, and the Kokiri will be safe. But to do that, he had to stop the Lizalfos. It was a wicked, endless circle. He couldn't just run away from the fight, either. These things would surely attack the Kokiri. _But then again,_ a voice in his head reasoned,_ these things are after _you_, not the Kokiri._

_But then_ again, he thought as he ripped through another group of the evil creatures, _there's nothing stopping them, either. There are enough of them..._

Link was torn from his thoughts as a Lizalfos' blade barely missed his head. Link jumped away, slashing through it's weak shoulder plate and killing it. _Damnit_, he cursed at himself, _I can't fight and contemplate at the same time! I'm distracting myself!_ The Lizalfos and Dinolfos, Link observed, were all apparently trying to surround him. Attack him from all angles and directions. He found himself using both his shield _and_ sword to defend as he struggled to keep an eye on both his front and his back. There was no time any more to unleash another spin attack, not even a quick, weak one. Way back, when he only fought two at a time, they still weren't smart enough to gang up on him, always fighting him one at a time. But now they were all working in synch, like he expected from the Gerudo.

Link dodged a Dinolfos' advances. He didn't understand it. They were in obscene numbers, they were working together, they had a _battle strategy_... but they were _still_ too stupid to, say, climb a ladder or enter a building when the cloth was drawn shut. What was _with_ that? They were clearly no smarter than they were before. But they were clearly being lead by something that could direct their movements...

Link mentally shook his head. This simply meant he had to be more wary. There was still the problem on how he was to get out of this battle without abandoning the Kokiri. But the answer to his problem remained just out of his grasp, even if his attention wasn't split thanks to his attackers. If he had his Long Shot he could pull himself up and away. If he had a free arm he could use a Deku Nut. If he had some _personal space_ he could do a spin attack and _kill _the _persistent bastards_!

Suddenly, barely audible to him above the cries of battle, Link heard a muffled groan behind him, near his head. A few seconds later he felt something tugging on strands of his hair as it worked it's way up to the opening of his hat. Then he felt Navi squeeze out. Link took the chance to glance up, the little ball of blue light flying low, slow and wobbly. It took her a few seconds to come to her senses.

" _HOLY FFF-FARORE_! " She shrieked, zooming straight up in the air to avoid any high swipes from the Lizalfos, apparently still able to censor herself.

" Thank the goddesses you're awake! " Link replied as he twisted around to block another blow. He was pretty sure he was pretty heavily surrounded by now. " Think you're good to give me a hand? "

" A _hand_?.! " Navi chimed. " You need a _Goron_! " Even though he wasn't looking, Link was sure she was flying in rapid circles above him. " Din's Fire- no, Bomb- no! " She muttered rapidly.

" Hand me Nayru's Love! " Link ordered, interrupting her. Without pausing, Navi flew down, zooming past his face and digging down the neck of his tunic. After a few moments she returned, waiting until Link held his shield still long enough for her to zip over and drop something in his hand before returning to the space above his head, above the battle. Link tightened his grip on the small, blue crystal Navi had handed him. He hadn't the time to reach for it himself. Now he had to time his next action carefully. He continued to twist and turn, blocking blows with his shield and with his sword as he eyed the monsters warily for an opening. If he did this wrong, he'll be killed before he can complete it... Link dodged a Lizalfos that launched itself at him, the beast crashing into the ones behind him, making them stagger.

_There!_

As fast as he could, Link swung his shield back, slamming it into the monster behind him before bringing his arm up and then down, tossing the small, blue crystal into the trampled grass at his feet. He then swung his sword behind him as he guarded against Lizalfos in front of him with his shield. With a final cry of effort, Link crouched down, slamming his left hand into the ground where the crystal lay. Blue light shone from the ground in a flash, filling his vision.

A moment later he felt something narrow slam into his back, a cold pain shooting through his shoulder before it numbed to a dull throb. The deafening cries of the Lizalfos suddenly sounded muffled, the only clear sound left being his heavy breathing. The blue light soon dimmed, signalling it's completion. Looking up, Link saw a blue, diamond-shaped barrier surrounding him. Link knew from experience that it was wide enough for him to reach straight out with his hand and just barely touch the edge. Outside the magical blue wall, all the Lizalfos struggled to pierce it, either smashing it with their swords or slamming it with their bodies, but to no avail. Weaklings like them would never pierce it, and even if they did, any injury he sustained while in the field would instantly heal.

Triumphant, Link adjusted his crouch for a spin attack, the barrier moving with him and pushing the lizards back further. Their weapons couldn't pierce the barrier, but Link's could. After a few moments to concentrate on his sword, he rose to his feet, swinging his sword in a spin, the orange magic flung from it slicing through all the monsters nearby once again. This time they had all definitely been crowded right around him, and this time every single one of them fell, exploding into black smoke that also failed to leak through the blessed magic of the Great Fairies.

Link didn't rejoice though. He knew more of them will come, any second now. He still needed to come up with a solution to the Lizalfos. Not only that, but the longer he held up the shield, the faster he'll run out of energy to fight. And... wait. Why did his shoulder still hurt? Confused, Link glanced down. Only now did he notice the Lizalfos sword sticking right out of his shoulder, the pointed end dripping in his blood under his nose.

" Ho..! " Link gasped in surprise. That should hurt _way_ more than it did. Straining to look behind him, he could just see the hilt out of the corner of his eye. The very end of the hilt, while no where near the edge of the barrier, looked like it had been sliced off. He remembered feeling it strike him _after_ he activated Nayru's Love. _That was close!_ He sighed. With the palm of his gloved hand, Link pushed the sword back out the back of his shoulder. The magic of Nayru's Love prevented him from feeling the excruciating pain that would normally couple with such an action. With some difficulty he managed to grab the blade sticking out of his back and yank it the rest of the way out, probably widening the wound in the process. But it didn't matter. Once the sword was out, the wound closed instantly, and in seconds it was healed, the only evidence it was ever there being the torn tunic and the blood that had seeped into the edges of the rip. That was another fantastic perk of Nayru's Love- he bled a lot less. If only it also healed injuries he got before he activated it, he'd be invincible.

Reaching down, Link picked the blue crystal up off the ground, tightening his grip around it as he concentrated. A moment later the magical, blue barrier fell, and the crystal stopped glowing. Now that the blue tint was gone, he could see his surroundings clearly. Just as he thought, more Lizalfos were congregating at the edge of the village, Link sighing in frustration.

" There's no end! " Navi reached the same conclusion. " Link, we need to get to the Great Deku Tree! "

" I _know_! " Link snapped, frustrated. " I've been trying to, but I can't leave these things to the Kokiri! "

" Just go! " She urged. " They'll probably follow you! "

" _Probably_ isn't good enough! " Link growled.

" It is for _this_ situation! " She snapped back. " Think about it! Either you stay here and fight them all till you drop dead from exhaustion, and then they _will_ eat the Kokiri, or you go to the Great Deku Tree and find out what's up, while they _may_ eat the Kokiri. "

Link was about to retort that since they were after _him_ they probably wouldn't eat the Kokiri once he's dead, but then that wasn't exactly an end result he desired, either. Odds were _not_ in his favour, but the only other choice he had here was not really a choice at all.

_They _are_ still really, _really_ stupid..._ He thought with a sigh. So stupid that they won't enter a house if the cloth is drawn shut...

" Fine. " He muttered after a moment, giving in. He had the feeling he was going to kick himself for his decision later, but for now it was all he had. Link returned his shield to his back and used his now-free hand to pull out another Deku Nut. With a heave, he tossed the nut as far as he could, easily reaching the edge of the village and blinding all the monsters there. With that, Link turned away from the battle and ran. He only stopped for a moment to tell Mido off for sticking his head out of his house again. The boy appeared annoyed at what looked like Link fleeing, but he had no time to stop and explain it. The lizards were going to recover and come after him any moment, and they were faster than him.

Link hopped over the stepping stones of the river and passed the shop, the Kokiri girl that sat atop it now gone. He was worried about the other Kokiri. It killed him not to check on the rest of his friends, but he couldn't waist time. The fact that these monsters got passed the Deku Tree in the first place was disturbing enough, but what if something had happened to him? What if the Deku Tree had been weak beforehand and had said nothing?

What if Link's too late again?

He couldn't run fast enough as he jumped over the river once more, now right in front of the opening. Another Dinolfos jumped out of the trees, in his way. Link didn't stop, slamming into the monster with his shield and knocking it over before he leaped, using his weight to bring down his sword and impaling it in the chest, killing it instantly. He yanked out his sword and kept running, the beast exploding behind him. _Close, so close!_ He thought. _Please be ok!_ Soon enough Link reached the Deku Tree, sliding to a stop at the top of the hill that overlooked the great forest deity. There, he froze, mouth agape in horror at the sight before him.

That _definitely_ wasn't there before.

There rested the Deku Tree, looking perfectly normal, aside from the fact that there was a _seriously_ huge Deku Baba growing right in front of it. This Deku Baba was massive. It's roots were exposed and dug not only into the ground around the front of the Deku tree, but seemed to web across his face as well, digging into the wood. At the base of it's stem grew two more, each stretching out either side of the Deku Baba. At the end of these two extra stems was what looked like a sun flower with no petals. The brown, fuzzy swirl looked far rougher than any sun flower he'd seen. The Deku Tree was silent, his leaves discoloured.

Was the Deku Tree...?

The Deku Baba noticed him. It reared up, as they did, and launched itself at him, stopping a meter before it would have smashed into him. It opened it's mouth and roared, the same sound Link had heard before. Link instinctively held up his shield in defence as it's cry hurt his ears. When it was finally silent it gave off a hiss before it reared back again, clacking it's mouth together as it watched him. This thing was clearly affecting the Deku Tree. If he wasn't already dead, he will be soon if Link didn't do something.

" Suggestions? " He asked Navi.

" It looks like a Deku Baba, " She uttered, " But it seems to be leeching off the Great Deku Tree like a parasite! "

" Should I cut it off him? " Link asked, leaning to the side to get a better view of the base of the stem, which was shrouded in long, sickly-looking leaves.

" Maybe you should blast it off? " She suggested.

" I'd also blow a chunk out of the Great Deku Tree. " Link shook his head. He'd already caused enough problems, and wasn't about to add _maimed the Deku Tree_ to the list. there had to be another way... Maybe if he just cut off the main head, the rest will wilt and die. It didn't look like the strange sun flower stalks were of any importance, unless it was supposed to bludgeon things. " Lets see what happens when I cut off it's head. " he decided.

Eyeing the Deku Baba Parasite warily, Link slowly stepped forward. It saw this and instantly launched itself at him again, Link back flipping out of the way. The second he was back on his feet, he dashed around it's great head, leaping down to the bottom of the hill and heading towards the base of the stem where the roots began. He was half way there when he saw the Deku Baba rear up beside him, swivelling to look down at him. Surely he was too close for it to attack?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Deku Baba lift it's head up higher. Behind it was one of the sun flower stalks, bent and twisted to face him. A second later he saw a flurry of tiny needles fire at him. Link jumped and rolled out of the way, barely managing to dodge. That explained what _those_ things were for. _Not much of an attack.._ He thought as he reached the Deku Tree. Leaping again, Link drove his sword into the thick stem, the sharp blade ripping through the green stalk with ease. But it was so thick he could barely reach mid way before he had to abandon the attack to dodge another wave of needles. If he stayed close to the Deku Tree then the main head can't attack him. All he has to do is dodge the attacks of the sun flower stalks and this fight is in the-

" Youch! " Link uttered, shaking his left hand. One of the needles had grazed it, leaving a small, red line in it's wake. For a tiny little scratch, the bloody thing sure did sting. Link returned his attention to the sun flower stalk that was attacking him. It had stopped firing needles again. _Is _that_ the best attack this thing has?_ he thought, bewildered. He was already half way through defeating it. One more cut with his sword should completely sever the head. If this thing was really a Deku Baba it'll shrivel and die in seconds. Triumphant, Link took a step towards the base of the stem...

...And fell to his knees.

" Link! " Navi gasped from above him. Link stared wide-eyed at the ground. It had suddenly become so difficult to move his arms and legs, like the Goddesses had decided to tie heavy rocks to his limbs as a sick prank. In fact... he couldn't move _any_ part of him. _...The hell?.!_ He struggled to move, but any effort he put into it just seemed to make it worse. " The needles have a paralysing poison in them! " Navi finally informed him.

Link swore at the fairy in his mind.

* * *

Overconfidence is a bitch. And so's Navi. I promise the plot will move past Kokiri Forest next chapter.

'Till then!


	8. Deku Baba Parasite

Chapter 8! I'm bad at designing monsters, as you can tell.

**Chapter 8: Deku Baba Parasite**

Link was completely paralysed.

After a few seconds to get over the shock, he soon realised that he could still breathe easily. A good sign, as now he didn't have to worry about suffocating. But he _did_ have to worry about the Deku Baba. Unable to move his head, he had to suffice with listening to it hiss as it clacked it's hard, shell-like mouth together somewhere above him. If he ever regains mobility, he's seriously going to have a talk with Navi.

Above him, the Deku Baba's hiss grew louder. Link recognised the sound as one it makes when it's attacking. Could he have moved, he would have braced himself. A moment later a heavy shadow fell over him and it's beak-like mouth squeezed shut around his body, flinging him roughly through the air in a direction he couldn't guess. He could hear Navi chiming in alarm as the world flashed by. Soon enough, the ground slammed into his back and he slid to a stop, his face partially in the grass as his shoulder throbbed from the impact. Judging from what he could see, the Deku Baba had tossed him back up the hill, out of reach. He was safe. Link had dropped his sword back at the base of the tree, but his shield was still tightly secured to his arm. Wasn't much use right now, though. At least he was out of reach of it's head...

" Link, are you ok? " Navi asked, hovering by his head. " I'm so sorry! I didn't realise it could do that! " This didn't make Link feel much better.

" Damnit... Navi... " He managed to utter eventually. He was slowly regaining mobility. It seemed like the paralysing effect didn't last long, at least from the amount of poison he received. After a minute or two, Link managed to pull himself to his knees, but not without some effort. He still felt really stiff. Beyond the hill, the Deku Baba simply stared, waiting for his next move. Link thought it strange that it would toss him out of it's reach like that. He wasn't even really that injured from it. If he took out the sun flower stalks this would be even more of a breeze. Which only meant one thing.

Something else was going to happen.

In all his experience fighting evil monsters, not once had one ever fallen without putting up a fight. Not unless something much worse was going to happen once he beat it. Would there be a part two? If so, Link will have to be careful when he cuts off the head. He'd never seen a Deku Baba that lived past that, but if there was one thing he should have learned by now, it's that there's a first time for everything.

Once Link got back on his feet, he turned to face the Deku Baba. Navi hadn't bothered to grab his sword for him. No matter, it would be a breeze to get back over there. But Link certainly didn't want to risk those needles again. He wasn't sure if getting one stuck in his flesh would give the same result as before or worse, and he wasn't about to take that chance.

" Bow. " He said simply, holding out his hand under Navi, who silently complied. His Fairy Bow was in his hands in a wash of blue sparkles moments later, and Link cocked it with an arrow, aiming it at one of the sun flower stalks. After taking a second to focus his energy, Link fired an ice arrow, hitting the centre of the brown swirl with perfect precision. Instantly the entire thing iced over, the Deku Baba roaring in pain. It launched itself at him again, but Link was easily out of reach, not wasting a moment to fire another ice arrow, just catching the edge of the other sun flower swirl as it swung wildly in the air. With those out of the way, Link slung his bow over his shoulder and took a step forward, coaxing the head to attack. Typically, it did, and Link leaped around it, sliding down the side of the hill and dashing to the base of the Deku Tree. In a single movement, Link snatched up his sword, jumped, and brought the blade down on the stalk once more, this time severing the head from it's web-like roots.

Prepared for more, Link raised his shield and turned to face it. But he had been mistaken. Before him, the blue head hissed as it hit the ground, shrivelling up like a weed when burned before exploding into black smoke. Relieved, Link turned back to the Deku tree, expecting the roots and all to have shrivelled as well. But they hadn't. In fact, the roots were getting thicker, the leaves around the base of the severed stem twitching. Alarmed, Link took a step back. The Deku Tree's bark was beginning to discolour, and now more brown leaves fell to the ground around him. What was going on..?.!

After a few seconds of this, Link watched in horror as another blue head began to grow from the severed stalk, quickly reaching the same size as the old. It reared up, looking down at him and roaring as it smashed both the frozen sun flower swirls into the ground, shattering the ice. The one on the other side of the Deku Baba head bent and twisted towards him again, sending another wave of poisonous needles at him. Link dived out of the way, sprinting out of his roll and making his way back to safety at the top of the hill, but quickly stopped. At the top of the hill was now four Lizalfos, the scaly lizards barking and screeching at him as they kept their distance from the Deku Baba. They had finally caught up with him, and no doubt there will be more. _Way_ more.

It was clear they were staying out of the monstrous Deku Baba's reach, which was good news for him. That meant he didn't have to worry about them just yet. Grabbing his bow again, Link shot another Ice Arrow at the far sun flower stalk, freezing it, before firing another at the one closer to him to the same effect.

" There. " He uttered as he slung the bow back over his shoulder. " Now what the _hell_ just happened? "

" It looked like it was draining the Great Deku Tree! " Navi fretted. " I think there's more to this than meets the eye! " Above, the Deku Baba peered down at Link again before trying to grab at him once more, Link moving closer to it's base to stop it's efforts. Soon it'll smash the ice on the sun flower stalks again. Link couldn't keep up with the ice arrows for long. He needed to find out what just happened and then stop it.

" If I cut off it's head, " He pondered, " Then it'll use the Great Deku Tree's power to revive itself through the roots... "

" If we destroy the roots then the head will die, too, right? " Navi replied. " But how to we get it off him? " Link had already ruled out bombs and fire. The Ice Arrows will only temporarily freeze the roots, which is no good either... And he couldn't try and shatter them, because that won't remove the roots that are underneath the bark. But maybe there was another option...

_I don't think I have too many other choices..._ He suppressed a sigh. Above him, the Deku Baba started to twist around like a weak Deku Baba, trying to force him away. On the hill waited the Lizalfos and Dinolfos. Once he destroys the Deku Baba Parasite he'll have to contend with them. No impossible feat, but no easy one, either. A loud, shattering sound filled the air as the Deku Baba smashed the ice on the sun flower stalks once more and freeing the thousands of tiny, poisonous needles. Instantly they were aimed at him, giving Link only moments to get out of the way before they were fired at him. As he moved, he noticed the needles were now following him instead of remaining pointed at where he once stood.

Maybe he could use this...

Link slid to a stop to the left of the Deku Tree, out of reach of the Deku Baba's head. Instantly the Lizalfos started to descend the hill, believing to be free to attack him. Grabbing his bow, Link aimed a regular arrow at the Deku Baba's main stem. When it struck, the Deku Baba roared, raising it's head straight up into the air as they always did when hit.

" Navi, " Link said hastily, " Hookshot! " Immediately the weapon was in his hand, Link raising it and aiming at the Deku Baba. Monster or not, this thing was still a plant... When it lowered it's head again, Link fired, and the Hookshot shot straight towards his target, the top of the stem before the hard-shelled head. Above him, the sun flower stems were swivelling to face him again, a sign he was about to be fired upon. A sign Link had been counting on. With a muffled thunk, the Hookshot dug into the Deku Baba's stem right behind the leaves that framed it's head. Instantly Link was yanked forward as the weapon retracted. Link let it lift him halfway off the ground before he pressed his thumb on the trigger that would normally fire the Hookshot, jamming the mechanism and stopping it from dragging him any closer to the Deku Baba.

Behind him, the sun flower swirl fired, and Link watched out of the corner of his eye as the tiny needles shot towards him. But now that he was no longer ascending and the Hookshot was dug in firmly, Link was left swinging under the head of the Deku Baba, the needles trying to keep up behind him. Link was delighted to know he was at just the right height.

Unable to hit him, the needles went flying past- right into the horde of Lizalfos. The poisoned tips had no trouble digging into the bellies, eyes and open mouths of the monsters. The entire thing happened in mere seconds. Link grinned triumphantly as the Deku Baba finally reared it's head, swinging him higher and sending him flying up into the air. Luckily it's mouth was firmly shut as it reeled from the weak attack, and, after letting go of the Hookshot, Link easily landed on his feet at the top, balancing on the tip of it's beak. He wasted no time and grabbed his bow for one last attack, focusing on the arrow he aimed at the roots until it began to shine a golden, holy light. When he was sure his aim was accurate, Link fired the arrow at the base of the stem where the roots began. The arrow easily sliced through the thick, sickly-looking leaves and there was a bright flash as it struck. Link quickly dived off the Deku Baba's head as it opened it's mouth to roar in pain, the sound deafening to his ears.

Link rolled in the landing to avoid injury before jumping back to his feet and turning to face the Deku Baba Parasite as it began to shrivel. The sun flower swirls shuddered and dropped off their stems, slamming into the ground as they blackened. He watched as the roots that dug into the ground and the face of the Deku Tree shrink and shrivel and blacken like they had been struck by fire. All the while the Deku Baba head swung around clumsily as it screeched, it's movements increasingly jerky until the stem as well began to shrivel and shrink until it was too thin to support the head, which then snapped off and dropped to the ground as well. Once everything had shrivelled, the base of the monster just seemed to suck itself back into the ground. A moment later the two sun flower swirls and the Deku Baba head, all black and crumbling, simply exploded into black smoke which then faded away until it looked like the monster had never been there.

" That turned out to be pretty easy. " Navi remarked. " Is it me, or are the monsters easier to kill? "

" Ask me later. " Link muttered. He stared impatiently at the Deku Tree, the bark still not looking right. Had he been fast enough this time..? Why wasn't he saying anything?.! " Great Deku Tree! " Link eventually uttered, eager to hear the great forest deity's voice once more. " Are you alright? Please answer me! "

But there was no reply.

The worst possible scenarios flashed into Link's mind. There were very few people in Link's life that he cared about more than the Deku Tree. If he failed once again to protect him...

A loud cry ripped Link's attention away from the Great Tree. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw that, while so many of the Lizalfos had fallen and were no longer moving, more continued to appear. That was a bad sign. He wasn't sure just how quickly the Great Deku Tree's protection would reappear, but...

" Damn them..! " He hissed under his breath as he pulled out his sword once more, his shield still attached to his arm. How many more of these things could there be? Where the _hell_ were they coming from?

Just how much longer was this going to continue?

" Link... " A deep, booming voice suddenly filled the air. It sounded weak, yet strong. The Deku tree..! Link took a few step backwards, towards the Deku Tree and away from the monsters, which were beginning to leap over the fallen and descend the hill. The fact that those struck by the needles hadn't exploded into smoke yet told him that they were still alive.

" Great Deku Tree! " Navi gasped, flying up to hover right in front of his face. " Are you well? "

" I am alive, thanks to you both. " He said softly. " But Link, you cannot stay here. "

" Why? " Navi asked for him.

" I don't doubt your prowess, Great Hero, " The Deku Tree said as hastily as his booming voice would allow, " But fighting these beasts will be energy poorly spent. In time, they will be forced out. Link, flee the forest and conserve your strength. "

" I'm going nowhere! " Link stated loudly. He tightened his grip on his sword as the Lizalfos finally reached him. Link raised his sword in attack, but before he could, blue light suddenly surrounded him, like it had when he activated Nayru's Love. The Lizalfos slammed into it and immediately flew backwards, as if shoved away.

" I was not asking, Great Hero. " The Deku Tree said simply. Link watched as he and the crystal began to rise into the air, coupled by the weird feeling of floating. Turning to look at the Deku Tree, he saw Navi fly through the barrier to join him. " The Kokiri are safe. " The Deku Tree continued. " I thank you, Link. "

Before Link could object any more, his vision was suddenly filled with a bright, white light. A feeling of weightlessness descended on him... Or was it a feeling of disembodiment? Either way, it was a feeling all to familiar, and so long since felt. After a few seconds of musing on nostalgia, the light finally began to fade. Link half expected to see himself in the Chamber of the Sages, one of them - possibly Saria - thanking him for his deeds. Instead, as the world came back into view and Link's feet touched the ground once more, he found himself looking at a wall of trees. It took him a few moments to realise he was looking at the border of Kokiri Forest and was now in Hyrule Field.

A moment later, Link began to walk towards the trees.

" What are you doing?.! " Navi exclaimed as she flew in front of his face to halt his progress.

" I'm going back! " Link replied determinedly.

" The Great Deku Tree just sent you _out_ of the forest, you can't go _back_! " She argued, moving to float in front of him whenever he tried to side-step her. " He said the Kokiri are safe! Just let the Deku Tree handle the monsters. "

" But- " Link began.

" No _But's_! " Navi interrupted, flying closer to his face as if to stare him down. " Those things are after _you_, Link! If _you_ leave the forest, _they_ leave the forest, regardless of the Great Deku Tree's efforts. If you distrust his powers so much then you still have only one option! " Link flinched at this. Was _that_ what he was doing..?

" ...Fine. " He muttered eventually, lowering his head with a stifled sigh as he returned his sword and shield to their respective positions on his back. " The Great Deku Tree will handle it. " He repeated, mostly to assure himself.

" Come on. " Navi replied softly. " We should get back to Zelda. We might still reach the castle today if we go now. " Link nodded silently, reaching into his tunic and pulling out the Ocarina of Time, the treasure of the Royal Family that Zelda had given to him in trust. Taking one last look at the forest, Link forced himself to turn his back on it as he played the Nocturne of Shadow, which will warp him to Kakariko Village and shorten the time it'll take to get to the castle. Every part of him protested. He desired dearly to stay, to fight. But the more he thought about it, the more he realised Navi and the Great Deku Tree were right. Just because those things are forced out of the forest doesn't mean their numbers will suddenly be reduced. He should get as far away as he can.

Just... for now.

* * *

" I will _not_ discuss this matter any further. " The King stated harshly. Zelda squared her shoulders in response.

" Father, " She replied stubbornly, " Surely you see your foolishness! " Zelda stood in front of her father, the King seated at his desk inside his spacious study. Paperwork covered the desk waiting to be signed. It was afternoon, and a whole day since Link and his father had stormed out of the castle, both seething from their argument. Zelda was still unsure exactly what it had been about. She had the feeling Link had been keeping details from her, but then again Arn seemed far more secretive. She had noticed that every action he took was hesitant, as if he was second guessing himself. She was sure most of it was simply the awkwardness of their sadly new and distant relationship, though it was certainly strange how that made him behave. Zelda couldn't begin to guess what made him attack Link so fiercely. And she still had no idea how the hero was faring. Link had said he'd return when he calmed down. Did that mean he was still angry? Was there any point pressuring her father to lift the banishment decree if this is what Arn will do to the usually gentle man?

" Zelda, " The King said in a softer tone than before, " You are young. There is still much for you to learn before you are to take control of this Kingdom, and so much you will learn afterwards. You simply do not understand what you are protesting against. "

" I don't know how I can be expected to when you continuously evade the subject. " Zelda stated coldly. " From what I understand, Father, you have overreacted to the failure of the soldiers, destroyed their lives, and damaged the lives of those around them! "

" Do not think I act without mercy, Daughter! " The King argued.

" If you were acting mercifully then you would have _executed_ them. " Zelda continued. " Instead, you've chosen to prolong their suffering to the span of their natural lives. How, may I ask, is that _merciful_? " The King sighed, leaning back in his cushioned chair as he studied her face, which was currently contorted into an expression of cold anger.

" Life is opportunity. " He replied eventually. " With life, they have the chance to redeem themselves in the eyes of the Kingdom. And I do _not_ count _begging_ as redemption! Now leave, Zelda, I have much work to do. " With that, he turned away from her and began to flick through the papers in front of him. Zelda had to admit, that was a pretty good answer... Still, her opinion of the overly harsh sentence did not change. Unfortunately, it seemed like the time to argue her case had past, and Zelda turned and exited the study, closing the door behind her. If she continued pressured the King further now, she will only make things worse. She'll have to raise the matter again another time. But she will have to think up a better strategy than simply pointing out the flaws of his decision...

As Zelda turned away from the study door, she almost walked straight into one of the servants. The young girl, whom Zelda knew well as a maid that usually cleaned part of the ground floor of the castle, looked nervous as she bowed deeply to Zelda, uttering the traditional greeting rather hurriedly.

" What is the matter? " Zelda asked when the maid straightened. She still carried a feather duster, apparently having forgotten to put it down in her haste.

" Y-your Highness, " The maid stuttered, " Sir Link is here, he demands to see you immediately! " Zelda raised her eyebrows in surprise. As much as she had been wishing his arrival, she hadn't actually expected it- the hero had a habit of disappearing for even weeks. What was more alarming however was the panicked look on the young maid's face. Something bothered her more than just Link making demands. Luckily, Zelda didn't have to waste her breath inquiring before the maid continued. " It looks like he's been in a fight, I dare say! " She fretted. " His shoulder is seeped in blood! Yet he won't accept any medical assistance! "

" Is that so? " Zelda asked. This she wasn't surprised about. " Where is he? "

" He's in the main hall, Your Highness. " The maid replied with another deep bow. Zelda immediately hurried off past the distraught maid and down the corridor. After descending a few floors, she eventually reached the main hall, the room between the castle entrance and the throne room. Sure enough, there was Link, standing near the wall with his arms held behind his back, tapping his foot impatiently with a troubled expression on his face as Navi hovered in place high above him. Zelda quickly spotted the injury the maid had mentioned. The cloth on his right shoulder was ripped, the very edges tinged in blood. But the maid had widely exaggerated it's quantity. If that truly was a deep wound it'd have bled more, surely. Before she could muse on it further, Link spotted her entrance, greeting her with a quick bow as he hurried over to her.

" You are not going to believe what happened this morning. " He began before she could talk

" Have you been in a _fight_? " Zelda asked, reaching up to tug on his torn tunic. " You didn't fight Arn, did you? " She added in alarm. Link simply twisted away from her hand, waving her off.

" I was just attacked by monsters in the Forest! " He stated. " These things almost killed the Great Deku Tree to get in, and worse, they were _after me_! " Link's expression was stern, but Zelda could see the worry in his eyes.

" What do you mean, you were attacked? " Zelda struggled to grasp his meaning. " How? ".

" This weird Deku Baba was draining the Great Deku Tree so he couldn't stop the Lizalfos from getting in. " Link explained.

_The Great Deku Tree_... Zelda thought. Link had told her a lot about Kokiri Forest- it was officially his home- and she had heard plenty of stories about this Great Deku Tree to understand he was the guardian of the forest and of the Kokiri children that lived there.

" I don't know how it did it, exactly. " Link continued without waiting for her reply, sighing in obvious frustration as he began to pace the room while rubbing his forehead with his hand in concentration. " It looked like the Deku Baba attached itself to the Great Deku Tree by some sort of root system and was draining him somehow. " Zelda was lost on the monster names. She couldn't fathom what a 'Deku Baba' was, but she could only guess from the way Link said it's name with a tone of confusion and disbelief that it wasn't usually threatening. " Whatever it did, " He continued, " You wouldn't believe how many of them got in. I've never even seen more than three Lizalfos together, tops, but they were eventually attacking in groups of ten! "" He finally came to a stop in front of her again, waiting for her reply.

" Are the beasts still there? " She asked as she took in what he was saying.

" Ye- well- I dunno. " Link sighed again, now rubbing his eyes. " The Great Deku Tree kicked me out of the forest before I removed them all. "

" Oh for- " Navi uttered. She finally joined them, flying over and floating beside Zelda. " The Great Deku Tree warped Link out of the forest because the number of Lizalfos that attacked seemed infinite, and since Link freed him from the monster plant, " She simplified, " The Deku Tree can now force the rest out of the Village. I assume they'll then leave the forest completely, since Link isn't there anymore. What I'm worried about is what happens next. " She added. " They were born from dark magic- they weren't real monsters. They'll either vanish or try to hunt Link down. "

" Born from Dark Magic? " Zelda repeated.

" Oh right. " Link uttered. " You wouldn't know. Remember the story I told you about Ganondorf taking over Hyrule? " Zelda nodded, subconsciously clasping her left hand over the back of her right where the Triforce Symbol was imprinted on her skin, hidden from sight by her glove. " Well, " He continued, " All the monsters that appeared that were part of his evil army were made from his dark magic. Whenever I defeated one of them it would explode into black smoke. That's what these monsters in the forest did. "

" So you think these monsters are creations of Ganondorf? " Zelda asked, her heart heavy at the thought. She personally never knew the man past her deep suspicions of him as a child, but the story Link had told her... What this evil King was capable of was frightening.

" I fear so. " Link nodded. " But The Great Deku Tree had doubts when I asked him. That alone is enough to consider otherwise. I think there might be a chance that it's another sorcerer of some kind behind this. Navi mentioned before that the Bulblin creatures were creations of a group of Dark Interlopers. "

" I also said the Goddesses removed them from Hyrule. " Navi added. " There should be none left. "

" And yet these monsters are back! " Link reminded. " That, you cannot deny. Their existence proves that something capable of summoning them remains. " Navi's glow dimmed a little as her wings sank.

" But why would the Goddesses leave any of them in Hyrule..? " She asked. " It doesn't make sense! "

" Maybe they didn't? " Zelda suggested. " Perhaps this is the work of another who discovered their remnants, like a village, a building, or a tome? "

" If that's so, than this may make the situation more dangerous. " Navi said solemnly. " Either this person has no idea what they're unleashing and is therefore unpredictable, or they are trying to follow in the footsteps of the Dark Interlopers and is therefore trying to get into the Sacred Realm. "

" And so the Temple of Time has been targeted. " Zelda concluded, narrowing her eyes. " If that is so, then this is bad. The Sacred Realm must not be opened! "

" I still don't understand, however, why this person would be after Link. " Navi added, turning to him. " Other than your connection to the Princess, you haven't made much more of a name for yourself. "

"I'm sure it'll be obvious once we find out who is behind this. " Link replied. " In any case, it doesn't change the facts. For now we must assume something is inside the Temple of Time and is trying to open the gateway to the Sacred Realm. However, so far we've only heard that the Dark Interlopers were ruthless, we've seen nothing that suggests they can actually open the Realm. "

" True... " Zelda nodded, closing her eyes in thought. So far, all that has happened is a mysterious cloud of magic over the Temple of Time that is not connected to Ganondorf, and waves of monsters, native and not, attempting to end Link's life. If whatever is directing these monsters is inside the Temple, then the next step is to get in and defeat it. But since there was no way to find out what kind of enemy awaited inside, they would have to be cautious. Aside from the danger posed on Link, the Temple was connected directly to Castle Market. If they cannot contain whatever lurks within, then the whole Castle Town will be in danger. That was not something Zelda was willing to risk. Link will need more than what he has, for sure. But there was few items she knew of that could assist against great magic...

" You should go see the Sages. " She said eventually, opening her eyes again. " They can lend you their power. You should have a much better chance against dark magic, then. "

" I will. " Link nodded. He took a step back before bowing slightly, signalling his departure. Zelda had often told him not to bother with such formalities, but he only ever obeyed when they were alone. She could only conclude that he didn't want to appear insubordinate in the eyes of others, lest it reach important ears.

" Also, " She added before he turned to leave, " I don't think you should travel alone anymore... Perhaps you should go talk to Arn..? " Link's expression instantly darkened. In all honesty, Zelda had never seen him react that way to the mention of someone's name.

" I don't see what that'll accomplish. " He uttered eventually. " That man's made his choice clear, and I have no intention to argue. "

" Link, I understand your hurt, " Zelda urged, " But I really think this is more important. Until we purge the Temple of Time of this evil- and perhaps after, if our assumptions are wrong, you are going to be attacked again. If you won't talk to Arn, then at least let me assign one of our high-ranking soldiers. "

" I'm only going to Kakariko and back. " Link replied. " I doubt anything could launch an attack in the minimal amount of time I'll be travelling. If I'm not back today, then I will be tomorrow. " He finished with an attempt to reassure her with a smile before waving goodbye and walking out of the room, clearly trying not to give Zelda the time to argue. As the large doors slammed shut behind him, she could only pray that Link would follow her advice and see his Father, just so he wouldn't be fighting alone... But Zelda knew he was more stubborn than she gave him credit for. She knew from experience that he took great pride in his skills as a warrior, and constantly refused any assistance in battle, aside from a helpful word. On this, Zelda couldn't help but wonder if Link was incredibly brave...

...Or incredibly stupid.

* * *

Finally finished the chapter. It took me a while to get their conversation at the end right. I couldn't decide whether what they were saying made sense, or if it looked like they were both holding idiot balls. I know Link's holding one, at least. Arn is going to be back next chapter, so things'll be getting interesting again.

I've gotten a few more story alerts, so it's nice to know people are liking this. Don't forget to review! Long reviews are fun, but it doesn't mean I'll get pissy at anything less. (XP) So go nuts, I'd love to hear your opinions!

'Till next chapter!


	9. Gift Of Magic

Chapter 9!

**The Invisible Fan: **I'm glad you think I got it right. The biggest problem is finding a balance between not jumping to conclusions too early and not sounding like dumbasses. (grins)

**Milady Midori:** Excellent, I'm glad I've finally gotten the hang of his character. (grins) Maybe I'll eventually fix the first chapters. Maybe. Eventually maybe. Good call on the grammar! That's what happens when I type up a chapter late at night and not bother proof reading properly. If you ever see any more mistakes, let me know! Also, I find the "!.?" thing bothersome, too, but if I don't add in the period then Fanfiction(dot)net removes one of them, for some reason. (hmm) I'm not sure if it's the same for others, but no matter, it's still understandable, which is the important thing. (grins)

I'm glad people are enjoying the story, I'll try to keep it interesting. I'm trying to write it so that both Link and Arn have noticeable flaws. After all, they _are_ only Hylian. If anyone wants to, I'd love to hear exactly what parts make Link look weak. I definitely see what you all are saying, but I can't seem to pinpoint it. (hmm) I do already know I need to improve his battling at the beginning, though him getting knocked out from the Bulblins is kind of necessary, so I can't fix that. And Arn and his men being able to kick his ass is important to the plot, so that's stuck, too.

Also, if anyone doesn't know, Arrogate means_ to claim unwarrantably or presumptuously; assume or appropriate to oneself without right._ This'll be useful to know in a few paragraphs. I love . (grins)

**Chapter 9: Gift Of Magic**

Once the bright, purple light faded, Link took a moment to take in his new surroundings. He stood on the circular platform marked with the Shadow Symbol - a triangle with circles next to each of the three edges - a wooden fence not far in front bordering the sudden drop to the Kakariko Graveyard. Link could hear the Gravekeeper stomping around below. Link had never learned his name, but could remember him stomping around the graveyard with a stick as a kid. He took over when the old Gravekeeper, Dampe, died of old age a few years ago. Amusingly enough, he still carried around a stick, albeit a larger one. Above, thick clouds covered the sky. When it wasn't raining, it was about to. It was strange, as beyond the Graveyard was clear skies. The residents of the Village often claimed supernatural influence, and for all Link knew, they were right. Poes often appeared at night, despite Kingdom-wide peace, and even though the Shadow Temple was rid of evil, it was still a dark, disturbing place.

After a few seconds of sightseeing, Link turned away from the quiet Graveyard and made his way to the cave set into the cliff. Kakariko was surrounded on all sides by rock, like Death Mountain was trying to engulf it. Once he descended the natural slope in the cave tunnel, Link stepped into a small cavern. Directly opposite him was the entrance to the Shadow Temple, blocked by a strange-looking door that almost seemed to have a face etched into the stone. That alone would be enough to deter any other traveller that happened upon it. Wooden, unlit torches filled the middle of the cavern, the dark wood hard to see in the dim light. Thankfully, Link didn't have to light them. He had no desire to enter the Shadow Temple, and no reason to. Once he entered the cavern, Link only had to wait a few seconds before blue light began to shine out of the rocky ground below him. Dim at first, it quickly grew brighter as a blue, diamond-shaped barrier appeared around him, and once again Link felt the strange sensation of floating as everything began to fade to white.

When the light finally faded, Link found himself staring straight at Impa, the Shadow Sage.

" Greetings, Great Hero. " The tall, muscular woman smiled at him. All around them, a strange blue light covered what Link guessed to be the walls of the Chamber far off in the distance. All around them floated blue, round platforms illuminated by beams of light that seemed to shine from nowhere. Link stood on the only accessible ground in the Chamber of Sages. Under his feet, the Triforce was etched in the marble. Beyond that were the marked platforms the Sages stood on, each with their respective colour and symbol. The atmosphere of this strange place was oddly calming, and the air was unnaturally still.

It had been a very long while since he was last there.

" Hi, Link! " Saria called out excitedly from Link's right. Link turned and waved, grinning broadly at his old friend. How he missed Saria... She had been his closest friend as a child. But he couldn't complain- how would that look?

" Much has happened, these last few days, has it not? " Rauru, who stood between Impa and Saria on the yellow platform, began. " As the Sage of Light, I see all that occurs in Hyrule Field. "

" If that is so, " Link replied, dropping his smile, " Then you already know my first question. "

" I do. " Rauru said. " And it is one I cannot answer. "

" I figured as much. " Link sighed, not bothering to hide his annoyance. " It has to do with family, after all. "

" Don't get petty! " Nabooru huffed from behind him. " We don't do this for fun, you know! "

" Then why? " Link asked, swiveling to face her. " Why do you withhold these things from me? And don't give me a speech about fate and destiny! I've heard enough of that already! "

" I'm afraid there is no other we can give. " Rauru answered. Link simply stared at him with an expression of weariness and disbelief. Once, when Link first met Rauru, the Sage had told him that he, for a long time, did not believe in the existence of the Hero of Time. This told Link that the ancient Sage could not foresee the future. How was he so sure, then, that keeping such an important piece of information from him would be connected to his destiny? Link had already fulfilled that. Hadn't he?

" Please forgive us, Link. " Saria said softly from his right. Link turned to face the Kokiri only to see her hovering directly in front of him instead of on the Forest Medallion platform. She had been slightly taller than him when he was a boy, and that was the height she now floated, her face an expression of sadness. Link subconsciously mimicked the expression, instantly upset with himself. It had always bothered him to see her unhappy, and apparently still did. " We, as Sages, cannot interfere in these sort of things. " She continued. " Just like all the others in Hyrule, you must find your own way. We can only interfere if it is related to us. "

How he wished he could oppose that. He wished he could declare her excuse insufficient, demand they tell him everything they know... But Saria was right. His affiliations shouldn't warrant special treatment. And what kind of man would he be to arrogate it?

" ...I suppose I can't argue. " He replied after a pause, smiling weakly at his dear friend. " Often it seems you have grown older than I. "

" And I envy you for that. " Saria replied with a smile of her own.

" If you are satisfied then, Great Hero, " Rauru interrupted, " There are important matters we must discuss. " Link nodded, returning attention to the old man. Rauru was the last of the Ancient Sages. He had eyes that seemed to stare into you, as if he could see exactly what was in your mind. He also had a damn good poker face, and Link found it impossible to know what was in his. No doubt he spent his time teaching the other five Sages. Link could only wonder how much they now knew, and wonder if any mortal man would live long enough to learn it as well.

" Is there anything new you can tell me about the dark magic in the Temple of Time? " Link asked the Light Sage. " The Princess and I believe the appearance of magically created monsters is related. "

" Alas, " Rauru shook his head slowly, " We cannot discern anything. The evil aura that surrounds the Temple has blocked us so effectively, I can only conclude it was specifically designed to do so. We are deliberately being blocked so we cannot guess or prevent whatever may be occurring inside. "

" You and Zelda theorised that it may be the magic of dark interlopers. " Impa added. " If this is correct, then it only strengthens our desire for haste. You were wise to consult us first, Link. In your current state, you would be no match. "

" Unfortunately, Great Hero, " Rauru finished, " You'll still be so, even with our power added to yours. "

" How can that be? " Link uttered, confused. " Your strength was enough to oppose the King of Evil. How is it not enough for a being no where near equal? "

" Along side our power, you were also protected by the Master Sword. " Saria explained. " It's ability to repel evil made it a key element to Ganondorf's downfall. The sword you have now would have been destroyed in seconds had you used it against him, and it will be destroyed if you used it now against this evil, which, while not equal to the Triforce of Power, is still not to be laughed at. "

" What do you suppose I do? " Link asked.

" You certainly can't use the Master Sword! " Darunia bellowed. " You need a decent weapon! One that can withstand such magical power. "

" There's still a Great Fairy you haven't found yet, Kid. " Nabooru said from behind him. " She's a Great Fairy of Magic. "

" The Fountain is deep under the water at the far side of Lake Hylia. " Ruto explained with her usual tone of superiority. " You still have those heavy boots, do you not? " Link nodded. " Good. " She continued. " From the bank, if you pass the Water Temple, a cave will be visible at the edge of the cliff adjacent to the Temple Isle. Then all you need to do is swim to the surface. A man like you should have no trouble with that much water. After all, no one less could ever have become my fiance! "

" Uh- r-right! " Link stammered, instantly shrinking back a few steps from the Zora. She didn't seem to notice his panic. At the time he acquired the Zora's Sapphire all those years ago, he had no idea what marriage was, and had not understood in the slightest when she had talked about engagement. He didn't even know what a fiance was when she had mentioned it seven years later. He only figured out what it was all about after he had been sent back to this time, when Malon explained it to him a year later. Ever since then, whenever he thought about Ruto or the Spiritual Stone of Water, all he could think about was how close a call it had been. If she had not become a Sage...

" This Great Fairy of Magic can strengthen your weapon. " Rauru said, Link delighted at the change of focus. " While it will be nowhere near as effective as the Master Sword, it will be able to withhold against a powerful magic attack, should it be struck with one. This can be used defensively. But keep in mind, Great Hero, " He added, " It will not reflect magic like the Sword of Evil's Bane. "

" I understand. " Link nodded again.

" Then accept our gift, Great Hero. " Rauru replied. " These medallions will add our might to your own! " With that, Rauru looked up, raising his arms above his head. A moment later, a bright, yellow light began to form above his hands, starting as small as a bead and growing rapidly. To his right, Saria floated back to her position on the Forest Pedestal, holding her hands close to her body in prayer with her eyes closed. Soon she too raised her arms above her head. A green light then appeared, the same as Rauru's had. Link then watched as all the other Sages followed suit, one after the other, like a wave. Darunia flexed his arms, Ruto crossed hers in front of her face, Nabooru slapped her hands together, and Impa held one hand over her mouth and the other just below. By the time the purple light was formed above the Shadow Sage's head, Rauru's had floated over to Link, just out of reach. It was soon joined by the other coloured orbs, until they all floated in front of him, just out of reach. Then, in the same order, each light dimmed, until they had all faded, leaving the familiar Elemental Medallions in their place, rotating slowly in the air. Link held his hands up to catch them, and they all dropped into his open palms with a soft clatter. There was no light cast on them, yet they all still seemed to shine.

" There is nothing more we can offer you, Link. " Impa said after a few moments. " Once again, we Sages depend on you. Be sure to visit the Great Fairy of Magic in Lake Hylia before you return to the Castle. "

" I will. " Link replied confidently. He closed his hands around the medallions. A moment later, their light shined through his fingers, and when he opened his hands again, they were gone, absorbed inside him so it was impossible for him to lose them.

" Good luck, Link! " Saria grinned, waving him goodbye. Link waved back as once again the magical, blue barrier formed around him. " Don't forget, " She added as Link was lifted into the air, everything fading to white, " I'm rooting for you! "

" We're all rooting for you! "

* * *

" A fine horse, this is! " Sagan declared for the fourth time.

" So you've said. " Lane moaned. " Now do us a favour and say something else! "

Arn stood silently by his shack, his arms folded as he watched his men crowd around the beige horse he had returned on. None of them has had the pleasure of owning such a creature since they had been banished, and the soldiers, Sagan the animal person in particular, were delighted. Arn had arrived earlier that day, having taken the entire afternoon and night to cross Hyrule Field. He was concerned that the castle soldiers may come to retrieve their horse, but as no one there besides Link and the Princess knew who he was, there was little chance of that happening. Even if Link was the kind of man to sell him out from spite, Arn knew the boy wouldn't unless he favoured losing his own head in the process. The Princess certainly wouldn't risk it, either. So they were safe. The horse was theirs.

" Now all we need is five more, " Donovan chuckled, " Then we'll be set. "

" You're welcome to go get them. " Arn growled.

" You shouldn't have written him off so quickly. " Viscen, who stood near Arn, commented. " We could have used him to get hold of anything we desired, horses included. "

" Bastard or not, we will not manipulate my son. " Arn snapped in response. " You would think the same should I say that of your daughter, Viscen! "

" My daughter has nothing to offer anyway. " Viscen grumbled. " And if she did she would gladly give it! "

" You are fortunate for that, at least. " Arn replied. He turned away from his second-in-command and returned his attention to the horse and his men. Donovan gripped the horses reigns, inspecting the beast. He was the oldest of them all, with short, greyish-black hair and a round, aged face. He had once been sour that Arn, a younger man, had been in charge, but since they were forced out of the Kingdom, Donovan had grown to respect him, and Arn had learned just how knowledgeable the soldier was. Had Donovan not been with them, they may never have been able to survive in these desolate woods. Beside him, Sagan chatted with Lane. Sagan had long, brown hair, a pointed face, and narrow eyes. He was the youngest, having only been in his teenage years when the war started and they were forced out. The boy had not been given the chance to live his life, but took the misfortune in stride. Sagan always seemed too kind-hearted for their way of life. Lane had dark-blonde hair and a long face. He was a right jerk, and Arn often had to put him in his place. But the man could still follow orders, which was the only reason they all still put up with him. Lane got on well with Bryer, though. Bryer had short, brown hair and a long scar on his face from a past battle. He was a battle-monger, and before they were banished, Bryer would always be the first to start a fight in Arn's squadron. Nowadays, though, Bryer was the hunter, and was proficient in catching what few animals lived in the surrounding woods. To Arn's left stood Viscen, who copied Arn's stance. Viscen had silvery-white hair, a rare look among Hylians, and was usually a sign of Sheikan ancestry. His daughter had inherited the colour as well. Whatever Sheikah they had in them, though, it was from way back, as Viscen's face and build looked no less Hylian than the rest of them.

" Sagan! " Arn barked a few minutes later. " You will be in charge of the horse. "

" Thank you, Sir! " Sagan replied happily.

" So how will we use this beast? " Viscen asked under his breath, so only Arn could hear.

" We are best to wait a while to make sure they aren't looking for it. " Arn lied. " The next step is to acquire more of them. There is a sizeable ranch in the middle of Hyrule Field which will surely have horses. "

" A good plan. " Viscen replied. " And what of Link? The boy knows we are here, and works for the Royal Family. "

" He will not reveal us unless he wishes to die before the foolish king. " Arn muttered. " If he returns here, we will make him regret it. But we will not take his life. "

" I understand. " Viscen nodded. No more words were spoken. Viscen seemed to tread lightly around the subject of Link. How disappointed Arn had been to learn the position his son held in the Royal Family. But upon meeting the Princess... Arn couldn't help but forgive the boy. Princess Zelda was a very wise woman, and it pleased him to see Link had set himself up behind her. It broke his heart to see that Link had become a warrior. To know the boy had seen bloodshed, and caused it. But the boy was kind and noble, and had a smart head on his shoulders. That was good enough, under the circumstances. And being such close friends with the next Queen of Hyrule, Link was in the position to make a difference. But not while the King was still alive.

Arn knew from Link's behaviour when he stepped out of the throne room yesterday that the King had turned on him. Link had tried to hide it, but the boy was a terrible liar, and the truth was etched into his face like over-sized words in a children's book. The King was no doubt pinning Arn's mistakes to Link, and it was quite possible the only reason Link was not suffering the same fate was because of the Princess' attachment. No doubt the ice will only get thinner as Link presses the issue of their fate. No... The best thing for the boy was to let it go. But Link was stubborn. He grabbed hold of what was right and refused to let it go. It was honourable... but unwise. The boy would just ruin his reputation in the Kingdom, destroy his future. Arn had to make sure Link would drop it. Make sure he moved on. But he knew Link's type. Simply begging the boy would only strengthen his resolve...

Arn had to _force_ him to walk away...

" What in Din's name-!.? " Bryer suddenly shouted, ripping Arn from his thoughts. His attention returned, Arn watched as a great shadow fell across the ground, and the sound of heavy wing-beats filled the air as his men turned to face behind him, looks of alarm on their faces. The horse began to panic, rearing and neighing as Sagan barely kept it under control. Instantly Arn whirled around, stepping back as he did so. He heard Viscen pull out his sword, a short-sword he kept hidden under his cloak, as did the rest of them. Above them, something large filled the sky. The sun was directly behind it, and so Arn could not see it's features, but if he took a guess, he would say it was shaped like...

...Like an _owl_.

A really, _really_ big owl.

The beast hovered for a moment, beating it's mighty, feathered wings before it landed on top of Arn's shack, it's hooked, bird feet scraping against the metal as it gripped the tin roof. If it had been at ground level, Arn would say it was half a man taller than him, and three times his width, not counting it's massive wings. As it folded them at it's sides, it leaned down a bit, the sun now not directly behind it, allowing Arn to finally see it's features. He was shocked to realise that it _was_ an owl. A really, _really_ big owl. It stared down at Arn with large, yellow eyes. It had two antennae sticking out of it's head that were positioned to look like large eyebrows.

" Hoo hoot! " It bellowed in a mighty voice. " I'm honoured to finally meet the father of the Great Hero! "

" It _talks_! " Lane gasped from somewhere behind him.

" Weapons ready, Men! " Viscen ordered. Arn heard four swords being drawn. But he didn't draw his own. The owl looked unconcerned at their action, simply tilting it's head to the side as it fluffed it's feathers leisurely.

" I am quite a sight, I do say. Hoo! " It seemed to chuckle. " But you mustn't fear me, friends! I am Kaepora Gaebora, the Great Owl. "

_The Great Owl..._ Link's companion, the fairy, had mentioned this name yesterday, when Link was last here.

" Sheath your weapons! " Arn barked back at his men before returning his attention to the owl. " You know my son? " He asked it.

" Hoo! I do! " The owl hooted. The bird constantly stretched it's neck out as it spoke, as if it was trying to get a closer look at them. " I remember when he was just a tyke... Rather thick, he was, but had a strong will! In fact, he is the reason I am here. "

" I want nothing to do with him. " Arn stated dismissively.

" Hoo! You've confused quite a few people with that attitude. " Kaepora Gaebora said. " I, one of them. But while I don't understand your reason, Friend, I know you must put it behind you. "

" That is not an option. " Arn huffed, folding his arms. The owl simply paused, staring it him with it's large eyes. Suddenly it broke out in hooting laughter, flapping it's wings in delight. Arn could only stare in surprise at it's behaviour, his mouth agape.

" I do apologize, Friend! " Kaepora Gaebora chuckled when it finally settled down. " But you look just like your son with that face! He has your eyes, you know. And your frown! Hoo hoot! But I didn't come here to point out your likeness, nor force you to end your quarrel... On the contrary, you're quite welcome to continue the feud you have started. What I ask of you is to aid your son in his time of need. "

_His time of need..._

Was Link in danger..?

" What are you talking about? " Arn asked, barely hiding his alarm.

" You remember the state of the Temple of Time, do you not? " Kaepora Gaebora asked. " A great evil resides inside, that may be trying to awaken an even greater evil. Link is tasked to destroy it. Not only that, he has also been attacked once more by hordes of monsters, and we suspect it will happen again... But Link is stubborn and proud, and will not accept a travel companion to aid him in battle. It is crucial that he succeeds... Failure not only means his death, but the fate of Hyrule will be sealed, and it will not be one of prosperity and peace. On behalf of the Sages, I beseech you to assist your son, and help ensure his victory. Hoo! "

_He has been attacked?_ Arn thought, narrowing his eyes in concern. _Again?_ He was sure the first attack had been the green beasts on the giant boars. So what else has attacked him then? Those Bulblins managed to take him down... Was Link injured further? Worst-case scenarios flashed into his mind. Such fears for his son had never troubled him since he had thought the boy was dead, eighteen years ago. Now they flooded his mind so quickly, stunning him. Arn found it amazingly difficult to keep himself composed. What in the name of the Goddesses was he doing? His son was a grown man, and a skilled fighter! He had survived all these years without his father, there was no reason that would change now!

" You don't seem to be so confident in your _Great Hero_. " Arn replied eventually with a sneer. " If Link is the man you all boast him to be, then your time is wasted here, as is mine. " With that, Arn turned and walked away. " Sagan, " He barked as he passed them, " Get that horse out of here. "

" Yes, Sir! " Sagan replied, turning and leading the horse away from the Great Owl, and towards the other end of the shanty town.

" I hear your meaning. " Kaepora Gaebora bellowed to Arn's retreating back. " But Great Hero aside, whoever is after his head is going to great lengths to get it. You've seen that yourself... How well did he fare? "

Arn stopped walking.

" Do you want to hear what I said again? " The owl asked nonchalantly.

* * *

Sunlight shined down on Link's face as he stretched, the sound of water gently lapping against the rock of the Temple Isle. He always found Lake Hylia relaxing, and today was no different. He had transported there from the Kakariko Graveyard just moments before. It almost seemed like no time had passed in the Chamber of Sages, and the sun was still high in the sky. That gave him plenty of time to visit the Great Fairy and perhaps make it to Lon Lon Ranch by nightfall. He had promised Zelda he'd return tomorrow at the latest, so he should use the time to rest, even though he had slept well enough just last night. Link found he had great endurance and could go days at a time without sleep. His record was four days in a row before sleep deprivation began to mess with his head. He could probably have stayed awake for another day or two, but Navi made him stop when he apparently claimed there were Cucco's following him... Thinking about it now, it must have been pretty funny.

" Here are your boots. " Navi said. She was low to the ground, flying in circles as the Iron Boots appeared from the blue, glittering light. Link reached down and slipped them on. They were two sizes too big, so he was capable of wearing them quite comfortably over the top of his regular boots. This made it easier to switch out of them when underwater without leaving him barefoot. " Remember the signal? " Navi asked when he was done.

" Two fingers and a flick of the wrist. " Link replied, holding up two fingers as he flicked his wrist at Navi, who's body tilted forward and then back- her way of nodding.

" Oh, " She uttered, " Don't forget the Zora Tunic. " This time she circled around him, flying fast as the blue sparkles began to cover his body and almost filling his field of vision. Moment's later they disappeared, and his green tunic was now gone, replaced by the blue Zora Tunic. Link thanked her as he took a heavy step forwards, sitting down at the edge of the water. There he slipped in his weighted feet before sliding off of the rocky island and dropping down into the lake.

The first thing he noticed once submerged was the sound of water in his ears. Link disliked how hard it was to hear underwater. That Zora ability was unfortunately not another feature of the tunic. It was a tolerable discomfort, however, as while his hearing was dulled, the water of the lake was crystal clear. He could see almost as well as he could on land. After a few seconds of holding his breath, Link forced himself to breathe in. His lungs did not fill with water, though. Somehow the tunic prevented that, and it was like he was breathing regular, Hyrulian air. How it worked, he could never guess. The tunic didn't cover his face at all, yet it prevented him from drowning. One day he will have to ask King Zora what kind of spell was cast on it.

After a few minutes of sinking, Link finally reached the lake bed. The light easily reached that depth, and the ground was covered in strange water plants and an odd grass that was thick and long, and swayed with the water current. Schools of fish darted around everywhere. Most of the fish were small, but there was the occasional group that would have been a fisherman's prized catch. All this, coupled with the shimmering light from above, made the entire scene simply breathtaking. Link certainly enjoyed the underwater stroll as he made his way towards the face of the cliff that surrounded the lake.

Far to his left was the entrance to the Water Temple, set deepest into the lake bed and sealed shut, Link having never reopened it. For some reason he lost all the weapons he had collected during the adult portion of his adventure, only retaining the items he had collected before he opened the Door of Time and the Sacred Realm. The Sages had explained that the weapons didn't belong in Link's time. Since then, however, he had managed to get back many of the treasures, though none were from the Temples except for the Fairy Bow, which he couldn't live without.

After what felt like half an hour, he finally reached the rocky wall, and soon after, the underwater cave. The entrance was almost concealed by a large rock, but there was still plenty of room for Link to slip past. Once inside, though, he was immediately faced by a dead end.

_All you need to do is swim to the surface..._

Link signalled to Navi to remove the Iron Boots, and seconds later he was rising quickly through the water, no longer held down by a great weight. Kicking his legs, Link soon made it to the surface, gasping mostly out of habit as his head broke through the water. Wiping his fringe from his eyes, Link took a look around the room. He was in a Great Fairy's Fountain. The walls shined with a greenish tinge, and the floor was white marble. At the far end was a set of small steps leading to a platform in front of a small, shallow pool of water bordered by two ornamental, marble torches with green fire, casting it's hue across the room.

Link pulled himself out of the water and made his way up to the pond, stopping when he stood on the Triforce symbol. There, following procedure, Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played on it the melody of the Royal Family, Zelda's Lullaby. The notes echoed around the room, and once the song was complete, the soothing tune was replaced by a high-pitched laughter. The centre of the small pool began to ripple outwards. From there the Great Fairy appeared, small at first and growing in size as she rose, twirling in place with her arms tucked behind her head as she laughed. When she finally came to a stop, she was three times Link's size. The Great Fairy had long, red hair tied into three pony-tails that seemed to float on their own, and she wore the usual skin-tight outfit and high boots. The Great Fairy chuckled at him as she hovered in the air, moving to float on her side as if she was laying down, her head propped up by one hand as she tapped her leg leisurely with the other.

" Welcome, Link! " She cooed in a loud but gentle voice. " I am the Great Fairy of Magic! Please toss your sword into the water, and I will infuse it with a magic spell. " Link obeyed, unsheathing his sword and tossing it loosely into the pool of water, where it landed with a splash and sank to the bottom. The Great Fairy then sat up, holding out both her arms with another chuckle as a strange, spiraling beam of green light appeared from nowhere and shined into the water where his sword rested. The light faded a few seconds later, and the Great Fairy laid back down.

" Your sword is now blessed with my power. " She stated. Flicking her wrist, the sword rose up out of the water and floated back over to Link, who grabbed it when it came into reach. It didn't feel any different, but the hilt had changed colour, now a darker yellow than it had been before. " Now your sword can withhold against powerful magic attacks. Also, you can use your magic power to shoot beams of light from your sword. " The Great Fairy continued. " If you choose to use it, you can shoot a straight beam with a stab, and an arched wave with a horizontal or vertical slash. The light will cut through absolutely anything, and will not dissipate until it hits, so aim carefully. " She chuckled again and sat up once more, smiling warmly at him. " When battle has made you weary, please come back to see me. " With that, she threw her arms up and sank back into the water, shrinking as she did so. When she was gone, all that remained was the echo of her laughter, which quickly faded, leaving the room once again in silence.

" So you can shoot beams, huh? " Navi commented from above him. " Sounds pretty neat! But she also said it won't dissipate till it cuts through something, so you should be careful when you use it. "

" I wonder how this will help me in the Temple of Time..? " Link muttered to himself as he sheathed his sword and walked away from the fountain. Did the Sages expect him to cut his opponent in half? Or was it their intention for him to use this purely for defence, and attack with, say, the Light Arrows? He was itching to test this new ability, but if it was as powerful as the Great Fairy claimed, he'll have to be wise about how he chooses to use it, and he doubted any of his friends would be all too pleased with him if he cut holes into the ancient temple.

Good thing his aim with his sword was better even than his archery.

* * *

Kaepora Gaebora is awesome if you get past the talking.

'Till next chapter!


	10. The Third Attack

Chapter 10! I've had a lot of free time on my hands the last few days, so I've managed to get a few chapters out pretty quickly. I'm also working on my use of commas and apostrophes.

**terracannon876:** Haha, I did the same thing! (grins) But I think Kaepora Gaebora just doesn't have that many people to talk to, being a gigantic owl and all.

**Lady Midori:** Well spotted mistakes, once again. (grins) Thanks for your help! With the "all we need is five more" sentence, I think "is" is correct. I asked my friend who's _way_ better at grammar than me. (XP) Quite true about the pinpointing. I often have words beyond my grasp. My old metal work teacher used to make fun of me for it cuz I'd often say " I'm looking for the cutty thingy and then I need to use the spinny thingy to smooth out the thing. " I did learn one name, though. It was... uhh... It was a measuring thingy. It started with a letter from the alphabet.

**Chapter 10: The Third Attack**

A school of fish darted past Link as he stepped out of the cave and back into the vast lake. All that was left to do here was walk back to the bank- it would wear him out to swim such a distance. Not that he minded taking the extra time. It had been far too long since he had last dove to this depth. The lake clearly still had many secrets to share with him, and Link was all too eager to see them. Should he happen across a sunken chest or a chasm on his way back to land, he will not hesitate to search them. He just couldn't go _looking_ for them, not right now. That was certainly one thing he must do once the business with the Temple of Time is settled. That, and go fishing.

_I wonder if I can fish while underwater..._ Link mused as he walked. It'd probably be difficult to cast, but seeing the fish would be a breeze. Or maybe he should try spear fishing like the Zora? Throwing a spear underwater would be an interesting challenge, too, even if Zora spears _are_ designed for such use. He'll have to tell Navi to remind him to give that a go...

" Hey! " Navi suddenly called out, her high voice somehow easily travelling through the water with minimal distortion. She flew over to Link- or that's what he would call it, it didn't look like she met any resistance in the water at all. In fact, unless her glow was casting a protective bubble, he wasn't sure exactly how she was breathing... Did Navi breathe? " Look! " She continued when she reached him. " Where did all the fish go? " Link immediately scanned the depths. Sure enough, between him exiting the cave and now, all the fish had disappeared- presumably hiding. " What in Hyrule got into them? " Navi asked the question Link couldn't utter.

_Something must have frightened them off..._ He thought. But there were no predators large enough to threaten_ him_, let alone frighten an entire lake of fish...

" Lets just keep walking... " Navi decided. Link nodded in agreement. He took one last, careful look around, but upon not seeing anything noteworthy, Link continued to make his way again across the lake bed. As he passed a patch of underwater grass- or perhaps it was tall weeds- Link noticed a school of small fish darting around amongst it. They were staying as low as possible. Something was definitely frightening them... Perhaps their enemy was also hiding in the plants? Link had a feeling he didn't want to run into whatever it was they were hiding from. It definitely wasn't him frightening them, as the fish had been unconcerned when he first entered the lake.

After 15 minutes of walking, Link was three quarters the way back, aiming for the main bank rather than the island he had entered by. He could see the ancient structure that lined the narrow passageway dug into the rock that led to Zora's Domain. That passageway was long, but there was a strange and powerful water current inside that made it possible for even him, with limited breath, to reach the Domain before drowning. Now would be a good time to take the Iron Boots off and swim the rest of the way. Without looking back, Link signalled to Navi to remove his boots. But the fairy didn't obey. Instead, she floated rather slowly in front of Link, not even turning to face him. Her glow was dull, and she was letting the water hold her up instead of flapping her insect-like wings.

" Don't panic... " She muttered, Link barely being able to hear her in the water. " But very slowly turn around... " Link's body tensed up as he suddenly got the horrible feeling there were eyes on his back. Obeying Navi's instructions, he very slowly turned, moving carefully so as not to disturb the water. When he finally looked behind him, Link's blood ran cold.

A fish. Or was it an eel?

Whatever it was, the creature was _huge_. If Link had a clone, and that clone stood on his shoulders, they would both still easily fit in its mouth with room to spare. It had a fish's mouth and face, its bulging eyes on the side of its round head, but its body was long, like an eel, but thick. Its fins were torn and jagged, and its tail fin flicked _far_ behind it. But that wasn't the worst of it. The thing that horrified him the most was that it was barely a meter away. And it was _watching_ him. Sitting silently in the water as the weeds brushed against its scaly belly, observing his every move with emotionless, glassy eyes. That, and the disturbingly numerous rows of long, pointed teeth that lined its jaws.

How had he not noticed that thing stalking him?.! Where the hell had it been hiding for him not to have seen it earlier?.! It certainly couldn't have been in the water before he entered the cave or the fish would have vanished then, as well! And if that were so... then this must be another monster sent for him. Which would completely explain the creepy way it was watching him, waiting for him to make a move. But then that would also mean it was only just summoned. Which meant that whoever was after him knew he was there.

_How could that be, though?_ Link wondered. Was he being watched?

" Here's the plan... " Navi whispered into his ear. Since Link couldn't talk underwater, he had no way of telling her his own plans, so whatever she came up with will have to do if they were to work together. " I'll go over to the right and release a bomb. When I do, you strike it with your Hookshot which should blow it up. That should distract it long enough for you to swim up to the surface and get out of the water. Understand? " Link nodded slowly, trying not to make any sudden movement as he eyed the giant fish cautiously. It would naturally be much faster than him in the water, and this part of the lake was smooth, of not flat. There was nowhere for him to hide, and no way for him to dodge an attack, should it strike. Navi knew that if he was to escape being eaten, the only way was to distract the fish and give him time to get back into his own playing field. Slowly, Navi handed him the Hookshot from a sparkle of blue light, which thankfully did not trigger an attack. Once the weapon was gripped tightly in his hand, Navi floated off. She was trying not to provoke the monster with her movements, but it wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her, its huge, bulging eyes fixated on Link. He, however, was focusing on Navi out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the fairy to make his move. Soon she stopped moving, turning back to face him. After a pause- probably making sure he was watching- Navi flew in a tight circle, and an unlit bomb dropped from the blue sparkles. It began to slowly sink through the water. Carefully, Link raised his arm, and after taking a moment to aim he fired the Hookshot, which shot through the water and struck the bomb just at the end of its reach.

The bomb, which he bought from the Gorons, was thankfully very well made, and was completely air-tight and water proof- a feature that was included when Link complained about not being able to use them underwater. Despite the fact that the Gorons would never encounter such a problem themselves, they were happy to modify their bombs. And clearly, they had done a splendid job, as the very moment the Hookshot struck, the bomb detonated. The fiery ball was instantly extinguished, but the force of the explosion still sent shockwaves through the water, hitting the fish and taking its attention away from Link as it recoiled away.

" Now! " Navi shouted. She was already at his feet, and a second later the Iron Boots were removed, freeing him from their weight. Link didn't spare a moment and swam hastily upwards, towards the bank. He aimed for the ancient structure, the columns offering some cover from the fish. He was almost there when Navi cried out in alarm. Link glanced behind him to see that it was advancing on him, having already recovered from the blast. It easily and quickly covered the short distance between them, its round mouth open wide.

He was out of time.

In a split-second decision, Link turned to face the fish, drawing his sword. Its mouth began to close around him. Link reached out with his left hand and grabbed one of the long, pointed teeth, and with all his strength, jammed the blade of his sword into its root. The fish writhed in pain, pulling itself away from Link, who yanked out his sword before he was dragged along with it, sheathing it again so he could swim. The fish didn't take long to compose itself, however, and began to swim back, this time circling around and coming towards him from the side. By the time it neared, though, Link had reached the columns of the structure, using the obstacle as a shield. But it wasn't enough to halt its advances. The fish slammed full speed into the column, snapping it in half and forcing Link to dodge the falling stone. The fish then turned and began to swim back around, going for a side attack again. Link was so close now. He stretched out his hand to the bank. So close! The fish opened its mouth wide as it neared at full speed, avoiding the final column in the water and heading straight for him. It was so close he could feel the water being pushed aside as it advanced... He heard Navi chime in fear next to him...

Link grabbed the edge of the bank and hauled himself out of the water. He felt the fish scrape passed his boot as it passed before both his feet were on land. Instantly he rolled away from the lake as the fish crashed into another column, sending it toppling into the water with a loud splash.

" Great Goddesses that was close! " Link gasped, brushing his fringe out of his eyes once more as he rose to his feet, facing the lake.

" It's coming back! " Navi alerted. Link quickly drew his sword and shield, getting ready to dodge should it launch itself out of the water at him.

" What the hell _is_ that thing?.! " He uttered. Its body didn't look armoured, so it would be easy enough to pierce it with his sword or with an arrow, but judging by its size it wasn't going to go down with just one hit from either.

" I don't know! " Navi chimed in panic. " I've never seen it before! I suggest you attack its eyes, that would be the weakest point! "

" Eyes it is! " Link nodded. A few moments later the water in front of him exploded, and out flew the fish, straight at him with its mouth agape. Link dived out of the way, easily clearing the attack as the monster slammed into the ground, its body half out of the water. There it began to flop uselessly on its side, like a regular fish. Link took his chance and rushed forward, leaping up over its head to reach its eye. He then brought down his sword right in its pupil. The fish convulsed in pain as it began to slide back into the water, its eye dripping with blue blood. Link pulled his sword out of its head and jumped off, letting it escape. Stepping back, he flicked his sword at the grass, shaking off the blood as he waited for it to return.

But it didn't.

A minute passed, and still the surface of the water remained still. Had he killed it after all? He wasn't prepared to peer over the edge of the water incase it was a trick. But as more time passed, Link lowered his sword. Maybe he hadn't killed it, but it might have fled. He did give it a pretty severe injury...

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the ground shook violently, throwing Link forward onto the ground. He heard the water explode again. The moment he could, Link scrambled to his knees and looked up, expecting to see the fish launching at him again with its rows of pointed teeth. But it wasn't so this time. This time it was the other end. The fish brought down its tail, the fin so broad Link would never dodge it in time. Instead, he twisted away from it, raising his shield and preparing himself for the impact. But before he felt the scaly body smash down on him, he heard a loud thunk. Glancing back up, Link watched as the tail twisted away from him, blood dripping from a new wound. A spear jutted out of it, digging deep into it's flesh. The fish sank back under the water with a splash as Link stared. Had the Zoras shown up? The spear had not come from the water or to his left, but the right towards the entrance to Hyrule Field. Link looked to his right for its owner. He could only stare in surprise and confusion at who he saw.

It was Arn. The cloaked man already had his sword out, and stood at least a meter away. The beige horse he had left the castle on was further back, at the top of the hill near the entrance.

" Stop gawking and pay attention to the fight! " He barked, glaring at Link. Suddenly the ground shook again, pitching Link forward, but he was already on his knees, and managed to absorb most of it. The fish was probably ramming itself against the edge of the bank to throw him off balance. A moment later its head shot back out of the water and dived at him, reverting to its original strategy. Link once again easily dodged out of the way, and the fish landed pitifully on its side, flopping uselessly on the ground. But its remaining eye was once again underneath it, out of Link's reach. He wasn't about to let that spoil the opportunity, however.

" Bow! " He ordered Navi, who handed it to him after he sheathed his sword as he dashed around to stand in front of its mouth. There, he cocked an arrow, aiming it down its throat. Sparing only a moment to concentrate, Link then fired a Fire Arrow into its mouth. Immediately the fish was up in flames, convulsing again as it burned. It instantly sank back into the water, but not before it began to smell like charred fish. Once it was submerged, the flames went out, and Link hooked the Bow over his shoulder to free his sword hand. If it wasn't defeated this time, it was damn close to it. Behind him, Link heard Arn approach.

" What the hell _is_ that thing?.! " He growled. Link's reply was to turn around and punch Arn in the mouth as hard as he could, the man staggering backwards from the hit.

" _That_ is what you missed out on at the Castle! " Link snapped, shaking the pain out of his knuckles as he turned his back on the man. He watched the water again, kneeling down on one leg and bracing himself for the fish to slam into the bank once more while Arn swore behind him. This time he'll dodge the other way, and then maybe it'll fall on its other side.

" Is _that_ how you thank people, Boy?.! " Arn shouted at him.

" No, " Link replied through gritted teeth as he glanced back. " First I need a _reason_ to be thankful! " Arn straightened himself up, still rubbing his jaw. The guy looked simply furious, but Link didn't care in the slightest. What he was more interested in was why Arn was there in the first place. He certainly didn't think the man had any experience fighting lake monsters. " Step back before you get yourself killed! " Link growled as he returned his attention to the water, drawing his sword and holding it straight out behind him. Now was a good time to test that new magical skill of his. He didn't have to wait long before the fish slammed into the lakeshore again. Link easily absorbed the impact, focusing on his weapon. A few seconds later, it launched out of the water once more, sending the spray everywhere as it dove towards him. Link reacted immediately, swinging his sword at the monster. As the blade arched through the air, it left behind it a trail of bright, red light, which instantly shot towards the fish. It struck across its mouth, slicing right through it without losing any speed and exiting halfway down its back. A moment later the fish split in half vertically as it fell. The halves crashed to the ground on either side of Link as the tail splashed into the water. Once the remains were finally settled, they exploded into black smoke, the smell of charred fish replaced with an unpleasant, burnt stench that faded with the smoke. The spear that had been lodged in its tail clattered to the ground near the water's edge.

" Ha! " Link cheered, pumping his right fist in the air. " Navi! Did you see that?.! "

" I saw it. " Navi replied.

" I cut right through it! " He grinned as he inspected his sword. " That is the coolest thing I've ever seen! Remember where that Great Fairy is! "

" You seem awfully happy about _killing_ something. " Arn huffed from behind him. Link's joy instantly died as he remembered the man was there.

" I see you're still the big ball of happy you were before. " Link muttered, sheathing his sword. He grabbed the Fairy bow still strung over his shoulder and handed it to Navi as he turned around to face Arn.

" I see you're still the _competent swordsman_ you were before. " The man sneered, folding his arms. The sword he had been holding before was gone.

" I just slaughtered a _monstrously_ large fish, and you have the audacity to call me _incompetent_?.! " Link snapped, taking a few aggressive steps forward and pointing a finger at Arn. " Don't act all high and mighty just because you threw a spear! All you did was save me from a _headache_, which is the very thing you're giving me now! So how about we call it even and you can crawl back to that shit-hole you call a home? "

" Woah, Link, harsh. " Navi uttered, but Link ignored her, shooting a death glare at Arn before walking off towards the entrance to Hyrule Field. If he wasted much more time arguing with a bastard he won't reach Lon Lon Ranch before it gets too dark.

" It's a good thing your acquaintances aren't so blind as you are about your supposed skill! " Arn shouted at his retreating back.

" And what the hell is_ that_ supposed to mean?.! " Link spat, pausing briefly to glance back at him.

" The only reason why I bothered to come here at all is because the owl reckoned you were going to get yourself killed. " He sneered.

" The _owl_ told you I was going to_ die_? " Link asked in disbelief, his attention grabbed as he turned around completely to face Arn again. " The _Great _Owl? Kaepora Gaebora? "

" That was his name. " Arn replied. Link simply stared at him. Why would the Great Owl think such a thing? Kaepora Gaebora was one of the few Link would expect to have complete confidence in him. Yet the Great Owl contacted Arn, no less, to say that Link will lose, even _after_ the Sages had told him he had a chance of winning with these new strengths... And if Link had a chance, then chances are he'll win. It didn't make sense... The Great Owl wouldn't lie, which meant he actually thought Link might lose... But then if he _was _lying he'd have to have a pretty good reason to, so why would he lie to force Link and Arn together? Zelda wanted the same thing... Was she behind this?

" Look... " Navi murmured in his ear. " He came all this way because he was worried about you... Maybe you should let up, just for now? " Link narrowed his eyes. If the Great Owl spoke the truth, then Link shouldn't put his own pride over the Kingdom. But if Kaepora Gaebora was lying, then Link had to find out why he would go to such trouble to get them together. The Sages had said they didn't interfere with matters that didn't involve them... Was Kaepora Gaebora bound by the same rules?

And also... Navi _did_ kind of have a point...

After a few seconds, Link sighed loudly, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

" Do what you want, then. " He muttered, turning back to the entrance and continuing his trek. " This doesn't mean I'm not still pissed off at you! " He added coldly.

" My goal is to keep you from killing yourself, and nothing more. " Arn growled as he moved to pick up his spear before following. " My time will certainly be well spent. "

" Ten rupees says you fall at the first monster you fight! " Link growled back.

Overhead, Navi watched the two men bicker as they made their way out of Lake Hylia, Arn leading his horse with him while Link reached into his tunic for the Ocarina of Time to call his own. Arn just seemed to love goading him, and when Link was angry he could be very childish...

_At least they're talking..._ She thought to herself with a weary sigh.

* * *

A short chapter, for me, but it needed to be ended here. Plus I wanted the next part to have its own chapter title. (grins)

'Till next chapter!


	11. Malon, The Rancher's Daughter

**EDIT: This story's kind of a mess, so now that I've got the hang of these characters I plan to restart the story from the beginning. What I'll do is retype the chapters from the first and replace the existing ones. I'll mention which ones are updated from this chapter until this one is replaced and the story can continue, but chances are I'm gonna wait till all 11 are done before I repost, so don't hold your breath. I mean, I _could_ just delete the whole thing and create it new, but this way anyone still interested won't lose their story alert notifications. I'm pretty sure once I pull out my thumb this will end up being a pretty interesting story, at least. (grins)**

Chapter 11! I just had a four week writers block. (waaaa...) Sorry for the wait. But I finally managed to force out this chapter, though, after rewriting it several times cuz I didn't like it. I think it's ok now, though, so enjoy!

**Milady Midori:** Once again, thanks for the proof read. (grins) I totally had Gyorg in mind with the fish, but it's still kinda different to him, since I also had Unagi the Eel from Super Mario 64 in my head, so I'd say it kinda has Gyorg's face, but more of an Eel-like body. Fun trivia fact; I was _this close_ to putting in Morpha instead of Gyorg-Unagi, but I couldn't explain how Morpha was there and I'd already made up one monster so I was like screw it. Oh, and I got the name _Arn_ from the old LOZ comic, you know the one that was also an agonising cartoon? Anyway, _that_ Link's parents were named Arn and Medila, which I thought was pretty cool, and so here we are in the future. They were also not dead, which was also pretty cool. I'd love a Zelda game where his parents are actually still alive, that'd be neat.

BTW, I've been reading the Pokemon Special Manga lately. It's actually pretty damn good. If anyone avoided the anime because it's kinda lame, the Manga is totally nothing like it in terms of lameness. I mean, at one point an Arbok got cut in half. At the _head_. Mind. Blown.

It got better, though. (yaay)

**Chapter 11: Malon, The Rancher's Daughter**

It was dark by the time they arrived at Lon Lon Ranch, a light cloud cover blocking out the moon and the stars which just made it all the more difficult to see. Link pulled his horse to a stop by the entrance, and Arn a short distance behind. They had both ridden across half of Hyrule field in a number of hours, an impossible feat had it not been for such speedy mounts. Epona was much faster than Arn's horse, so Link was forced to slow down numerous times so the man could keep up. But Zelda had certainly made a wise choice. That beige stallion was one of the few horses in the castle stables that was capable of even coming close to matching Epona's speed and endurance. Why Epona was so exceptional, Link didn't know, but he would always be grateful for the mare. Epona allowed him to cross Hyrule field in much shorter time than he would with any other horse. So now, despite having travelled so far, it was still early enough in the evening that Link didn't feel bad about bothering Malon and Talon for a room. A few years ago they expanded their stable to fit both the horses and cows, so the old building down the back that used to hold a cow and milk crates was now empty and turned into a guest house- a place Link used regularly. They had also built a new coop for their cuccos half way across the field on the left, so the birds no longer resided in the lower room of their house, the space now a dining room with a small kitchen area built into the wall.

Under him, Epona shifted restlessly. She always got this way when they came to the ranch. The mare loved it here, and was eager to see Malon. But there was still one more thing Link had to do before he could let her go... Quickly, he jumped down and began to inspect Epona closely, Navi taking up the opposite side to quicken his task.

" What the _hell_ are you doing? " Arn asked after a few seconds. Glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, Link could see the man staring at him with the usual scowl.

" I'm making sure Epona's in top shape. " Link replied coldly, annoyed at Arn's condescending tone of voice.

" Malon, the Rancher's daughter, gets mad if Epona has a single scratch. " Navi elaborated. Link was surprised she was being so cooperative to the man. Maybe she wasn't angry any more?

" And you're _afraid_ of this woman? " Arn remarked.

" Fear isn't the only deterrent! " Link huffed, glaring at him. " Just because I don't want to make her angry doesn't mean I'm- hey! " He gasped. Epona suddenly reared, neighing and kicking her legs wildly. Link jumped back a few steps to avoid being struck by her hooves, forced to let go of her white mane as the horse appeared to panic. " Epona, what-? " He began, but cut himself off to dodge her again as Epona slammed her front hooves back onto the ground and charged off into the ranch at top speed, leaving him staring after her with wide eyes.

" What got into_ her_? " Navi asked after a moment, sounding shocked. Behind him, Link heard something light hit the ground. Glancing back, he saw that Arn had now climbed down off his horse which, other than shifting nervously at the commotion, seemed to be perfectly fine.

_What could spook Epona, but not..._ His thoughts were cut off when a high-pitched scream filled the air, startling him.

" That came from the ranch! " Navi chimed in alarm. The ranch...

_Malon!_

Link took off into Lon Lon Ranch as fast as he could run, through the narrow entrance and into the much wider path with the house on the left and the stable on the right. There was still no sign of anyone- or anything-, but up ahead Link could hear a loud commotion, the sounds consisting of Epona's neighing, upset cuccos, and what sounded like an angry dog.

But the ranch didn't have a dog...

Soon he reached the main gate where the buildings ended. In front of him was the corral where the horses would roam during the day, now empty. Link looked towards the noise, which was coming from the left beside the house. The first thing he saw was Epona, the mare rearing once again in panic as she stomped the ground aggressively. Behind her was Malon, who looked shocked and terrified, a rake clutched in her hands defensively as she used the tall tree that grew there as a shield. Behind_ her_ was the ranch's flock of cuccos, all huddled in the corner where the building and fence joined. The first thing that crossed Link's mind was that Epona had cornered her, but after a moment he quickly realised that Epona wasn't what Malon was looking at. Not far in front of the horse, the dark fur almost invisible to Link's eye in the dim light...

" Wolfos! " Navi shouted from above him. As if to confirm her, the Wolfos whirled around at the sound of her voice, it's eyes flashing a brilliant red as it leaned into the beam of light cast from the upstairs window. It bared it's teeth in a wicked grin at Link and howled, the sound loud and chilling. Then it leaped at him.

But Link had fought Wolfos before. He easily jumped to the side, rolling out of the way towards the main gate. The Wolfos hit the ground behind him with a thud and a bestial grunt as Malon screamed again, no doubt realising he was there and under attack. Link quickly rose to his feet, unsheathing his sword as the Wolfos turned to face him again. But before he could make his next move, a black blur flew past him, and Arn leaped at the Wolfos, swinging his spear in a broad sweep. Link stared, wide-eyed. Somehow, in the split second they had since spotting the Wolfos, Arn had wrapped the tip of his spear in a flammable cloth which now burned brightly, forcing the beast further back and keeping it at bay. As he forced the Wolfos further and further back, Link took the opportunity to make his way over to Malon. Epona had at last settled down, but had not moved from her position. Behind her, Malon shook with fear, crying his name in relief as he approached.

" Are you ok? " Link asked, putting away his sword to hold out his hand. Malon ignored it though, clutching her rake tighter.

" Th-thank the Goddesses you're here! " She stammered, her eyes flecked with tears of fear. " That th-thing was about to attack when Epona interfered! "

" You need to get inside before it attacks you again! " Link stated, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the narrow path where the entrance to her house was. But Malon yanked her arm out of his grip, her happy expression instantly gone.

" Only if you can carry all these Cuccos! " She snapped, thumping the ground with her rake as she stared at him with a determined frown. " Otherwise forget it! "

" Malon! " Link moaned. " The Cuccos will be fine! "

" Of course they will! " She replied. " Because I'll be here to protect them! These Cuccos are important to Lon Lon Ranch, I'm not leaving them to that beast! Now hurry up and help that guy! " She pointed behind him. Link followed her finger, glancing behind him at Arn. It looked like he was having a bit of difficulty as the Wolfos began to dodge his flaming spear strategically, managing to inch slowly closer as Arn refused to lose ground.

" Damnit.. " He cursed under his breath. " Fine! " Link huffed. " Stay behind Epona! " With that, he left Malon with the Cuccos and ran back over Arn's side, drawing his sword and shield. It was a good thing there was only one of these. But that was strange, as they usually travelled in pairs... But as long as Epona guarded Malon, he'll get some warning should another one appear.

" What the hell are you doing, Boy?.! " Arn snapped when he noticed Link. " Get the girl out of here! "

" She won't leave those cursed birds. " Link growled. " You go and guard her, I'll take care of this Wolfos. " He raised his shield, ready to take over the fight. But Arn had other plans.

" _Don't_ order _me_! " He barked as he forced back the Wolfos with another swing, the fire leaving trails of light in the darkness. " Get that woman inside _now_! "

" I told you, she won't go! " Link barked back, swinging his sword at the beast as it leaped towards him to force the agile monster back. " It's just a Wolfos, I can easily beat it! You go watch Malon, there might be another one of these around! "

" All the more reason to get her inside! " Arn retorted. Link could tell the conversation wasn't going anywhere. Why did Arn have to be so difficult? Link could easily beat the Wolfos, yet Arn appeared to have trouble with it. The obvious course of action would be for Arn to go watch Malon and allow him to fight. Was it the man didn't think he _could_?

" You stubborn old bastard! " Link yelled, frustrated. " _Stay_ here, then! " Angrily, Link put away his sword and shield, holding out his hand to Navi, who understood the silent command. With a sparkle of light, the Fairy Bow hung on his open palm just moments later. Gripping it, Link pulled an arrow out of his Quiver and aimed it at the Wolfos, which leaped back once more to avoid the fire that burned on the end of Arn's spear. After a second of concentration, the arrow head erupted into flames before Link released it. The Fire Arrow shot towards the Wolfos. It barely dodged out of the way, it's fur singed where the arrow scraped past it into the cold ground. The impact dug the arrow head into the dirt, putting out the flame. The Wolfos stared Link down, it's teeth bared as it growled. But after only a few seconds of this, it turned heel and fled, taking off across the corral. Link quickly lost it's sleek shape in the darkness. He stared after it for a few more seconds incase it decided to return, but when the Wolfos did not reappear, Link decided to call it a win.

" You did it! " Malon cheered from behind the tree. Link turned away from the corral and towards Arn, who still appeared to be uncertain of the Wolfos' return, staring past Link into the darkness with wary eyes. It was obvious he had either never fought a Wolfos before, or had simply never learned. This only made Arn's refusal to take the second horse all the more annoying.

" _Jackass_. " Link growled under his breath so Malon wouldn't hear, chucking the Fairy Bow at Arn who easily blocked with his arm, letting the weapon fall to the ground where Navi quickly scooped it up in blue sparkles. Link stomped off, heading back over to Malon. Now she hugged Epona around the nose, thanking the horse repeatedly. _She must've heard the commotion before we did._ Link thought. Naturally Epona would try to protect Malon, but the length of her devotion warmed his heart. Who knows if the Wolfos would have actually hurt Malon before Link got there, had Epona not been with him.

" Fairy Boy! " Malon grinned at him when she finally released his horse. " I can't thank you enough! You both can stay here for free, tonight. I'll even cook you a hot meal! "

" You needn't! " Link smiled, holding up his hands as if to push back her offer. " It was no problem. Where's Talon? " _Even _he _couldn't sleep through _that_ commotion, surely_, he thought.

" He hasn't come back from delivering milk to the castle, yet. " Malon sighed, her expression suddenly dismal. " He fell asleep again, obviously. Ingo went to look for him a few hours ago, they'll probably be back later. "

" Next time I'm at the castle I'll be sure to get the guards to watch him for you. " Link chuckled. He could understand her frustration. Talon was awfully unreliable when schedule was concerned.

" It'd be nice if he just came home on time. " Malon replied. " Oh- Thank you for saving my Cuccos. " She said suddenly, turning to look past Link. The footsteps behind him told him that Arn was approaching. " I don't believe I've met you before. What's your name? "

" _Horse Fly_. " Link butted in before Arn could answer. Malon giggled.

" Horse Fly? " He repeated in a confused tone.

" Because you're annoying and you bite. " Malon replied cheerily. " So what's your proper name, Horse Fly? " Link glanced behind him and gave Arn a triumphant smirk.

" My name is Arn. " He answered, ignoring Link and giving Malon a short bow. Link couldn't help but think it looked strange that such a difficult man was suddenly being so polite. He also noticed Arn had put out the flame on his spear, which was now missing. _Where the hell did he put it?_ Link wondered. Was it a folding spear? Those were easy to store, but structurally weak...

" Thank you, Arn. " She said again. " You and Fairy Boy can stay here free, tonight. I'll make you both some stew. I've still got to cook for Dad and Mister Ingo when they get back from the castle anyway, so it's no trouble. "

" You needn't. " Arn replied.

" Haha, that's what Link said! " She giggled again. " But don't be silly, travellers should always eat when they can! I just need to get my Cuccos back into their coop. I was about to do that before when the monster attacked. "

" Oh yeah! " Link slapped a closed hand into his palm in realisation. " Those Wolfos travel in pairs, I should have a look around before you wander off in the darkness. How did it get in, anyway? "

" I don't know, my back was turned when it appeared. " Malon moaned. " But we have lost a few Cuccos these last few days. To think it's been sneaking in here at night and attacking them! I'll have to get Mister Ingo to help be reinforce the coop, tomorrow. "

" Good idea. " Link nodded. " For now, though, just wait here, I'll have a quick look around. " Link turned around to face Arn. " Stay with Malon incase it comes back. And _don't_ argue, for Din's sake! " He added angrily when the guy opened his mouth to protest. Arn simply growled disapprovingly under his breath, thankfully choosing to remain silent.

" Aren't you two getting along? " Malon asked suddenly, noticing their expressions.

" Lets just say there's a reason he's a horse fly. " Link replied with a frown. He had wanted to keep Arn's attitude away from her, but now it seemed like a better idea if he gave her some warning. He had a feeling the man wouldn't be able to behave. Though he _was_ polite to her, much to Link's surprise...

" Hey, " Malon smiled, pointing at them both, " When you make that face, you two kinda look alike! " She stared at them for a few moments before tilting her head slightly in thought. Her smile slowly faded, replaced by wide-eyed curiosity as if a thought was dawning on her. " ...How do you two know each other? " She suddenly asked with a thoughtful frown.

" I suppose if I keep it from you, you'll get mad.. " Link muttered unhappily, adjusting his hat- a habit of nerves. With everything that happened, Link hadn't wanted to tell Malon... Not when he still thought he wouldn't be seeing the man for much longer. Plus...

..The guy was such an _asshole_..

" ..I found him the other day. He's my father. " Link pointed a thumb at Arn.

" What?.! " Malon exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. " Really? Why didn't you say so sooner?.! "

" The situation didn't call for it!. " Link defended. Malon looked annoyed at him, but the scowl quickly faded and she smiled at him once more.

" I'm so happy for you! " She said joyously. " I can't believe you have a dad! But... " Malon suddenly fell silent, staring at Link once again with an expression of curiosity. Thankfully it didn't last long, and she smiled again, though this time it was more pained, like she was trying to comfort him. " Personality clash, huh? " She said. " You guys just need to get used to each other. I don't think I'd put up with dad as long as I have if we weren't related! " Link simply smiled weakly. Malon certainly knew more about family than he did. Maybe she was right? Though he couldn't figure how he'd ever get used to the snide remarks of Arn. It was like the guy couldn't help himself.

" Well, anyway. " Navi said, interrupting the growing silence before it became awkward. " Hurry up and look around so Malon can put the Cuccos away, Link. "

" Oh, right! " Link said. He didn't hesitate to hurry off into the darkness towards the Cucco Coop, leaving Malon and Arn staring after him. He didn't pause until he reached the coop. There was no light over there, made worse by the cloud cover. Link was used to this kind of darkness, though, having explored so many caves, not to mention the solid black of the Lost Woods. In no time at all his eyes adjusted, and while he couldn't see as well as he would have had he lit a torch, his experience enabled him to navigate the terrain just fine from Navi's soft glow. Usually, though, she could light up an entire room if she tried, but this time she didn't. Maybe she knew Link preferred the darkness, just this one time..

" That conversation looked painful. " She murmured in his ear when he stood still. " Why are you so awkward about this..? "

" ...I don't know.. " Link mumbled back, suppressing a sigh. He reached up and adjusted his hat again as he stared solemnly at the ground. The darkness prevented Arn and Malon from seeing him at all, and Navi's light would be too weak at that distance to see even his silhouette, so he didn't have to worry about them questioning his dawdling. But why did he feel this way? That guy... _He's so difficult to figure out.._ Link thought. " It's like I can't predict what he'll do, even though I've spent at least two days with him already. And everything he does... I can't begin to understand... "

" Seeing as he's your father, his motives will be different than anyone else you've met. " Navi replied. Her words didn't help much, though. Link had already figured it out that far. Though it wasn't just Arn's behaviour that confused him. It was his own, as well. The closest thing he'd ever had to a father was the Deku Tree, but Arn behaved nothing like him. Even Talon was at least friendly. How was Link supposed to treat Arn? He was still pretty mad at the guy...

" Come to think of it... " Link said softly, turning to look at Navi. " Arn practically disowned me at the castle... Yet he's here now purely because Kaepora Gaebora said I'll need help. "

" Maybe he wasn't truthful at the castle? " Navi suggested.

" Maybe... " Link muttered thoughtfully. " But... something doesn't feel right. I can't help but think I'm missing something. "

" It couldn't possibly be the other way around. " Navi uttered. " If he was lying about his concerns for your safety then his only gain would be access to the Princess, but then he got that before and nothing bad happened. "

" That _was_ in the safety of the castle. " Link frowned.

" Yes, but there's also the fact that he doesn't know the Princess will be there this time. " Navi reasoned. " Besides, Zelda trusts him, remember? That alone is worth your trust, too, right? "

" I suppose... " Link sighed.

But...

Link shook his head and stepped towards the coop. He was pretty sure the Wolfos wasn't nearby, or he'd have been attacked by now. Wolfos aren't exactly known for their cowardice _or_ their intelligence. With a loud clang, he unhooked the bolt holding the door closed and then swung open the wood and metal door, the hinges pretty quiet since it was only a few years old and well cared for. Inside was even darker, remarkably. But it, too, was completely silent. The Wolfos hadn't found a way inside, or at least wasn't there now. That might explain why it attacked while the Cuccos were still outside. He'll have to suggest to Malon to put them back before nightfall from now on..

" There's something still bothering you. " Navi muttered. Link smiled at her. They'd been together for too long for him to hide anything.

" Mmm. " He nodded. " I just think... I just think it's strange all my problems started the morning I found the shanty town. " The Bulblin... The Deku Baba Parasite, the Dinolfos and Lizalfos, the Lake Fish...

They all started after he met Arn.

...

Ok, this is a liiittle short, but then the next bit would have taken me another few days to finish since it's 1am right now and the new Pokemon game comes out tomorrow so I'm TOTALLY not going to be putting my complete attention into raising a new team of EPIC PROPORTIONS. [/sarcasm] SO, I'll post this now. I think I'll be faster with the next update since I feel like I can write non-boring-as-hell dialogue again.

'Till then!


End file.
